MLP: First Kiss Reactions
by KingHalo1337
Summary: The love of his life is dead and gone, and Tommy blames himself.  Discord comes to him with a deal: win the hearts of six special ponies, get a willing kiss from each of them, and he gets his lover back from the dead.  It was a simple, chaos-laden deal.  But what happens when he finds himself falling in love again?  Can he still go through with the deal?  Does he still want to?
1. The Brooklyn Life

**MLP: First Kiss Reactions**

I dont own anypony they belong to Hasbro Studios

I have no OC's in this story all though a human is envolved in it.

I've never written any Fanfics online before but I do enjoy reading them so I decided to give it a try. This is my first mlp fanfic.

As for Clop it may be in here just depends on how I take the story.

For those who've read the first chapter prior to the update please read comment below.

To PyraohXBlaze: I took your advice and put more of a plot to the story so I added a new chapter 1 that's explains Tommys situation and added the Fluttershy scene to the end of chapter 2. Thanks again for your helpful review.

To TheArchive: I redid all the chapters with the proper formatting and spacing so everything isn't bunched up and hopefully more clearer to read. Thank you for pointing that out and please enjoy the story.

The love of his life is gone, Tommy is throwing his life away, is there anyone out there that is willing to help him, will he be happy again. This takes place sometime after season 3.

(the story is from the humans point of view)

* * *

><p><strong>Brooklyn<strong>

It was late at night in the city of Brooklyn, it was about 11pm down at In Vino, best wine bar in town, I've been coming here since I had my first date with Tina, my high school crush. We've been dating since we were like 16, I'm 25 now and this would of been our 9 year anniversary but...I lost her and its all my fault and no one can replace her but here I am drinking my problems away and no matter how much I try I can never get her out of my head. I was so happy with her and when she went so did all my happiness.

"Hey Tommy," the guy with the Italian accent was Michelino, I've known him since I came here on my first date, Tina sure did love Italian food. "Yas gotta let her go," Big Mike, that's what I call him, always trying to make me forget the past, but how could I, "Itsa been like 5 years," I turn to him, he had on black khakis, a cream colored dress shirt with a black apron on that said Benvenuti all'In Vino (Welcome to In Vino in Italian) he was a big fella about 300 pounds he was a little shorter then me and I was 6 feet tall but at least I had my figure,weighed about 240, hazel eyes, wavy black hair about 2 inches long, muscular built, however with all the drinking over the last few years I had a beer belly.

"Yeah...5 long painful years," I say unamusingly.

Big Mike was drying some wine glasses, after putting them away he stood over the counter in front of me and told me, "Listen kid it was an accident-"

"You weren't the one behind that fucking wheel alright," I blurted out cutting him off. I slumped back on my bar stool and in a more calmed voice said, "I was stupid...I should of just...why didn't I...(sighs)".

Big Mike shook his head and grabbed the best wine on the shelf, Famiglia Anselma Barolo, I had my head on the counter when I heard the small thud of the bottle being placed next to me. "Hey kid itsa midnight," I looked at the clock on the back wall, "Go ahead take it, its on da house," he handed me the bottle in which I took and headed out a little off balanced. "Take a taxi well yas".

I waved my hand at him like shooing him away, "Yeah, yeah," I murmured.

Big Mike shook his head, "That kid...he needs help", he thought to himself as he locked up the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

I ignored my friends advice, got in my car and drove away. I remembered exactly how that unfortunate event turned out;

_ It was Tina's 21st birthday I was already 21 we were only a few months apart, "Wha...wha are you taking me...huh...," Tina slurred grabbing my arm as a drove, "..firsh you take me to...to get burthday shots...an' get drunk...," I looked at Tina who was giving me a weird look._

_ "What?" I said._

_ "You're going to ta-take me to your apartment and...an' fuck me," she said giving me a seductive look. _

_I put my hand on my forhead, "Really Tina," I questioned, Don't get me wrong Tina was fine, weighing at 135 petit girl, c cups, curvy figure for a small girl anyway, brown eyes, dark brown hair that came down to her mid-back. I pulled up to a stop light and looked around downtown._

_ "Oh stop it...like you don't want to", she giggled and gave me a small push. _

_"I think you had a lit-tle to much," I pointed out._

_ "Well I'm sorry if alcohol gets me all...horny," Tina whispered that last part in my ear and began rubbing my crotch. _

_"Wooh wait 'til we get home," she pouted when I said that. _

_"Your no fun," she murmured, I gave her a "seriously" look. At first she was fun now shes just...ehh and what really did it was her next move. I hear her yelling "Yeah Brooklyn Woohoo," flashing her tits to a couple of guys that were passing, I heard them say, "Nice tits girl!" and, "That's what I'm talking about!". _

_"Hey fuck you guys," I yell back at them pulling my girlfriend in. A car honked as well in which I flipped that guy off, just then the light finally turned green and I took off. I was now pissed. I furrowed my brow and said sternly, "You went to far I'm never taking you out again until you can control your liquor"._

_ Tina looked down, "Hey look I'm sorry okay"._

_"J-Just fuck it alright," I stated back._

_ We stood quiet for the next ten minutes or so, I broke the silence, "Hey...babe," she faces me slowly still looking a little upset, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have overreacted"._

_Tina shook her head and said, "No I should be the one apologizing, I'm really, really sorry,". We smiled at each other I told her it was ok and told her I'll always love her, then we kissed, although she had the taste of beer in her mouth I do enjoy kissing her so passionately. For a moment I forgot I was still driving enjoying the kiss we shared. I didn't break from it until I heard a loud truck horn and in that moment looking straight ahead was an oncoming semi. I had ventured in the otherside of the road my only reaction was slamming on my breaks and steering any which way. I skidded to a stop sideways the truck slammed head first into the passengerside of my car. My head smashed through my side of the window knocking me out cold._

_ I can hear people talking, sirens all around me, I thought I had died, I was scared, where was Tina, "Tina,"I tried to choke out I could barely moved, I felt wedged between something._

_"Someone get over here, we have a survivor, hurry up, get that Jaws-of-Life ready," I heard a man scream. Shortly after I hear this loud machine thingy cutting into my car, I didn't care for it I just hope Tina was ok, too. I could barely move my arm with any strength left I tried to feel for Tina, jagged metal, more metal, finally a hand, I held her hand as tightly as I could hoping for a response, nothing. Next thing I know I was being pulled out of my now totaled car, "Wait...n-no...pl-ease,"I tried to say but came out as mumbles._

_ "Its ok sir we'll get you to a hospital as soon as possible," the paramedic insured me setting me carefully on a gurney. My vision was a bit blurry but I can make out a fireman reaching in the car, held his arm there for a minute, then turn to his fellow firemen and shook his head. The last thing I heard before blacking out once more was, "I'm sorry she didn't make it"._

Long story short I lived, Tina died. I got out of the hospital a few weeks later, got counseling that wasn't helpful at all so I turned to alcohol it may not have changed anything but its been there every night since Tina's death.

* * *

><p><strong>Tommys Apartment<strong>

I arrived at my apartment by now, went upstairs to find a notice on my door, it said I had 3 days to move out. I lost my job 4 months ago so therefore I couldn't pay rent, looks like the manager isn't going to cut me anymore slack. On top of that my car is due for repo, fuck life you know so what can you do, I've spent whatever saving I had on booze. My home is a mess, beer bottles every where, trash on the floor, dirty kitchen, shitty living room, I lived like a pig and I didn't care the only thing here that keeps me from killing myself is a little show called MY LITTLE PONY.

Everynight I'll watch reruns of the show when I come from the bar, I have all the episodes on dvd. Tina loved the show, I cared little for it at first, but I've been watching it ever since she passed away. Twilight and her friends brought me some joy back in life I even caught myself smiling but it never brought back complete happiness. Looking at the bottle of wine Big Mike gave me I bit the cork off and began drinking and enjoying my show.

"I'll do any thing to be as happy as you ponies," I sighed thinking to myself. I continued to drink until I was halfways done that's when my t.v. began to flicker an image, "What the...," I say confused.

"Don't be alarmed," the imaged said through the flickering.

"This stuff must be strong," I murmured looking at the bottle.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you," the image said starting to sound a little more clearer, "Trust me".

"Trus-trust you," my head started to feel oozy and I leaned forward and fell off my couch.

"All your problems will be solve, all you have to do is make a deal," the talking image continued.

I tried picking my self up as I looked at the image on the screen, the flickering stop and I knew exactly who he was, "Who are...," I faintly say, " Discord." That was the last thing I said before collapsing on the floor.

Discord looked down from the t.v. screen at my collapsed body and chuckled, "Your in for a sur-prise."

* * *

><p>For those who have read my story before the update the next chapter explains what happen before the Fluttershy scene.<p>

I'll glady take good or bad reviews thats what there for. Thank you for reading hope you enjoy it.


	2. Into Equestria

** The Deal with Discord**

I laid there confused like what the fuck just happen until I came back to my senses and began to sit up. When I open my eyes I panicked I wasn't in my living room anymore it was more like space. I was sorrounded by stars and when I stood up it was like standing on nothing.

"This can't be real," I told myself, then I remembered the last thing I saw on the television before passing out, "Dis...Discord," I hesitantly said loudly. For a second nothing then I heard a response.

"Oh...your up, good," the voice belonged to Discord's.

"Show yourself," I said sternly. Discord's head appeared right in front of me, startled I nearly fell backwards, "Wh-Where am I, what the hell is going on?" I questioned.

Discord head began to circle around me explaining, "Why...your being sent to Equestria of course," he said a matter a factly,.

"But why?" I asked accepting the fact this is actually happening.

"I just wanted to restore unto you what you lost thats all," He said. His head poofed away leaving firework explosion behind then reappearing with his body next to me and wrapping his lion arm around me saying, "That's what pals do right".

I gave him an odd look I still didn't understand so I asked him, "Why are you concerned about me? I'm not even from your world".

Discord let go of me and began floating on his back with his head resting on his paw and claw circling around me once more, "Despite the fact helping ponies always ended up...ah chaotic I figured why not try alternate universes so i picked you, a poor human who lost everything and has nothing to live for, I heard you say you'd like to be happy again and that's why I'm here to make it happen," Discord said straight forward, "after all I am reformed," he added in.

I wasn't to sure but if Discord was trying to be good and telling me the truth why not. I replied with, "Okay but you said something about a deal".

Discord stopped floating and stood next to me again half wrapping around me and putting his talons on my shoulder, "The deal is quite simple, to bring back your happiness all you have to do is to get some ponies to kiss you and I well insure that you'll return home with your happiness restored,".

Would this mean Discord would bring Tina back cause if so I'd be very happy again, but wait,"Kiss but why kissing?" I looked at Discord for an explanation,

"Think about it," he began, "it was a kiss that took your happiness away so it should be a kiss to bring that happiness back," he pressed his paw and claw together grinning.

I thought for a moment, "I don't know if I could do that, " I say honestly.

"If you don't want to take up my kind offer," Discord snapped his tail hand and the same bottle of wine I was formally drinking appeared in my hand,"...you can drink the rest of that and wake up at home, its all up to you".

I sighed and finally decided, "I'll do it," for the sake of Tina I'll do it.

The Master of Chaos snapped his talons and the bottle disappeared, "Excellent, here's the ponies you have to kiss," he grinned. He made 6 symbols appear; 3 butterflies, 3 apples, 3 diamonds, 3 balloons, a sparkling star, and a cloud with a lighting bolt. I recognized them quickly those were the cutie marks of the Mane Six. "It should be easy saying that these ponies never had special some ponies to kiss anyway," Discord smirked, "...and keep in mind they have to do it willingly, got it," he finished.

Hmm considering this is a world of friendship, all I have to do is be friendly enough, kiss a couple ponies, go home and be with Tina again. I took in a deep breathe then looked up at the tall draconequus, "Alright lets get this over with," I tell him.

Discord snapped his talon once more, disappeared and the space around me began to fade, I began to feel oozy again and I past out laying on the ground or what had seemed to be the groud. "If you want to call it quits just summon me by name," was the last thing I heard.

* * *

><p><strong> The Everfree Forest<strong>

At first I couldn't feel anything until I regained my senses, I felt grass, dirt and a cool breeze sweeping over me. I begin to get up my head still hurt a little but soon went away, "Ehh," I squinted my eyes it was bright must of been early morning. I rose to my feet and dusted my self off, I had a dark blue Old Navy t-shirt on, old black jeans, black leather boots, and a watch Tina gave me when we graduated.

Birds chirp, bees buzzed, butterflies flying about, there was lots of trees, exotic flowers and a stream heading inside the forest, I knew this was the Everfree Forest I'm glad Discord had the dignicy to put me close to the entrance and during the daytime instead of at night. I began to walk towards said entrance and checked my pockets to see if I brought anything: car/house keys, Blackberry Torch I had 70% battery life no signal go figure, miscellaneous wrappers and reciepts, a Smith n Wesson switchblade and a crumbled up 3 day notice, I stuffed it all back in my pockets and continued down the dirt path.

When I reached the entrance of the forest I can make out a small town in the distance most likely Ponyville, to my left another dirt path heading up to what seems to be Sweet Apple Acres only because of all the apple trees and a small farm up on the hill, and of course to my right some yards away Fluttershy's cottage. Looks like she'll be number one, "How am I suppose to approach this," I pondered, "I can't just walk over there knock on the door and say hi I'm a creature from another universe that you of all ponies may be of afraid of let's share saliva and have a jolly ol' time." I turned back and found a rock to mope on just sitting there with my face buried in my hands thinking.

It was about an hour that past my watch read 9:27am, I thought of some possible ways to introduce myself without alarming any of the inhabitants, its the initial meeting that's worrying me. I could be a real Romeo and be romantic if i wanted to (sighs) there's no point anyway I never went out dating since Tina's death.

I was lost in thought when I heard ducks quacking and a soft voice say, "Ex-Excuse me sir ar-are you okay".

I lifted my head and started to respond," Yeah...I just...," WAIT, WHAT! It can't be, I shot my head towards the quacking and sweet voice. Right in front of me was a yellow pegasus hiding partially behind her mane, "Fluttershy," I slowly say hoping not to frighten her by any way.

She began to step forward but stopped. She poked her head out of her mane I can fully see her face now, "How do you know my name?" she asked.

I hesitated, "I...um...you see, you and your friends are very popular where I come from," I scratched the back of my head.

"Oh not me...I-I can't see myself popular...I-I-I'm just...," she starting shaking her head no.

"But its true I come from Earth and thousands and thousands of people watch you on a television, there's also buyable merchandise like toys, coloring books, plushies, a trading card game and much more and we're your number one fans and...ohh to much".

The little mare was on the ground shaking crazy,"Thousands of people are watching us everday," she squealed.

I had knelled down to her level, "Oh no no, they're not watching you everyday...," I faked laughed, only on Saturday mornings on the HUB at 10:30/7:30 central, I kept that part to myself. I hugged the scared pegasus, "I'm sorry Fluttershy I didn't mean to scare you," I held her tightly then released her. I looked into her gentle teal eyes and she smiled at me,"Better," she nodded her head. I helped her to her hooves and stood in front of her, her height was just above my waist line.

"May I ask you what you are...if-if you don't mind me asking," the shy mare asked.

"I don't mind you can ask me anything," I stated," The names Tommy you can call me Tom or T if you want and I'm a human".

"Oh I've never seen a human before,"she proclaim.

I looked down at her and said, "I'm glad your not afraid of me".

"Oh heavens no...you don't seem scary to me," Fluttershy said nuzzling the side of my stomach.

If shes not afraid then I shouldn't have any problem meeting anypony else I thought to myself. I looked at my watch, 9:45am, then at the ducks,"So where ya taking the ducks?" I asked.

"Oh goodness I have to get these little guys to the pond," she answered gathering the 5 little ducks that were with her. The mare turned to me,"Would you like to come T...th-that's if your not busy or anything," she asked.

"Oh I'll be busy soon enough," thinking to myself and told her, "I would love to".

I followed the pegasus along the stream I saw earlier, it eventually lead up to the pond she was refering to. When we arrived Fluttershy took the ducks to the edge of the pond and began to speak to them in a motherly tone,"There, there now... its ok, everything is going to be ok now, this is your new home," 4 of the ducks swam away the last one waddled over to me.

"Hey there little guy don't you want to be with your friends," I say picking him up. The duck responded with a low quack, I begin petting the little guy, "I assure you, you'll be happy here, find a girl ducky, hatch some ducklings, and have a new life out here on the pond doesn't that sound good," I wanted to encourage him and judging by the happy quacking it worked. I placed him in the water, "Be the best little ducky out there ok," with that he swam away.

I sat back up on the bank and watch the little duck swim away towards the other ones we dropped off. Fluttershy sat on my left side,"Wow I didn't know you were good with animals".

"Ah that was nothing," I said a little flattered,"...besides I couldn't top the things you've done I mean come on you were brave to take on a fire breathing dragon".

Fluttershy blushed,"Oh him, he had to go he was causing all that smoke over Ponyville," she told me,"...and I don't like it when somepony picks on my friends," the pegasus said with a hoof stomp, more like a hoof tap, on the ground.

"Your a real loving friend you know that and you have such a big heart..,"I placed a finger on her chest,"...you stand up for those who can't stand up for themselves," time to reel her in looks like kiss number one is in the bag,"...and on top of that...," I look straight at the shy mare and said very smoothly,"...your a very beautiful mare," I relaxed my eyes and smiled waiting for her response.

Fluttershy's yellow cheeks were now crimson, "Oh..oh my n-nopony ever said I was beautiful before," she blushed even deeper nuzzling my shoulder. I lifted my arm over her head so she can lean on my chest instead, "I'm so glad I met you T," she said happily.

I looked into her eyes, used my free hand to move her lovely pink mane back so I can see that cute face,"I'm glad I met you to Shy," she giggled at the nickname I gave her. Alright the moment of truth my minds telling me to do it lean in and kiss her just kiss her already and so I did.

I closed my eyes and leaned in to kiss those beautiful yellow lips, but before I even gotten half way close. "I-I don't know if I can I..," that was not what I wanted to hear from the little mare.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK SO FUCKING CLOSE all that sweet talk for nothing shit," that's what I said mentally, physically however,"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to...I better go..,"I said in a sudden.

I was going to get up until I felt a hoof on my shoulder, "Please don't go," she said sadly, "It-its not that I dont want to...I'm just...its my first time an-and I' m really, really nervous," I sat back down.

"Ok ok you still got a chance don't screw it up," I thought to myself, "Whenever your ready Shy," I say wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Um...I...wouldn't mind waiting til night," she shyly said,"...if your okay with that."

"Until night we should wait," I agreed. Soon after I began to here an angelic hum from the timid little pony next to me. We watched the ducks, frogs and other critters that lived in or near the pond until I heard soft breathing, Shy was asleep, I decided to take a nap as well. There we both lay in the grass cuddling allowing the zzzz's to wash over us.

* * *

><p><strong> Fluttershy's Cottage<strong>

"Um...T...is it okay if I wake you?" I heard a faint voice in my sleep and gentle strokes on my chest.

I opened my droopy eyelids, "Yeah, yeah, I'm up, I'm up," I sleepily said, "how long where we out" I yawned.

"A couple hours...I think, " The pegasus responded. I checked my watch 2:39pm she was right, "I have to get home and check on my animals and feed them," Shy began to panic a little, "...poor Angel bunny he must be starving...I bet they're all worried sick about me...I should of been back as soon as I brought the duckies here."

"Come on, you better get home then," I said as I took her hoof and pulled her up then we headed towards the cottage.

I decided to help around with chores, feeding, and other what not just to make up for lost time and in turn to give Fluttershy time to finish any errands she needed to do in town. About 7:00pm she made dinner; we ate a crisp apple salad with something that tasted like V8 Medley, it was so good and healthy at the same time, on the the other hand at least I didn't have eat daisy sandwiches or hay in that matter. After dinner we cleaned up, then the yellow mare prepared beds for her animals and told them nighttime stories, I went outside to check on the hen house and any other creature that slept out there like the bear, he was a really big teddy bear, back on Earth I would of been mauled by a grizzly but not this guy. Well ol' Tommy looks like a kiss is a waitin for ya, thinking to myself.

It was begginning to get late as I head back into the home of the mare who loves to take care of animals. She had all of her woodland critters tucked in and ready for bed. We were both sitting on her couch, I was sitting sideways as my left arm lay on the back rest, Fluttershy was sitting in front of me hiding behind her beautiful pink mane, I put my hand on her left cheek lifting her head up to meet with her gorgeous teal colored eyes, "Are you ready to give it a try," I say softly.

She looked away for a minute then back at me, "Um...well...o-only if you promise to be...um gentle", she timidly said.

I quietly chuckled, "Of course Fluttershy", The shy yellow mare then closed her eyes and leaned in close I did the same as her muzzle met with my mouth, her lips felt so soft and innocent she began to tremble slightly so I moved my hand from her cheek down the back off her neck, her fur was soft and smooth as I traveled along. When I reached the base of her neck I pulled her body closer to mine, I heard her moan a little and she stopped trembling as well, I placed my other hand in her silk like mane I began running my fingers in her mane playing with the pink strands that ran down her head and neck. I can her lite moans as we began to smooch it was a very soothing sound that tickled my ear drums, she really was a good kisser not to fast but nice and slow and very smooth.

We stayed there with our lips locked for a couple minutes, her kisses wasn't rough or anything just a little tongue play here and there, she tasted like nature it was peaceful, calm , relaxing. Eventually the kiss ended, I didnt realize that I was lying down with Fluttershy on top of me. Looking up at her, she sure was pretty with her cute quiet panting, the deep crimson on her cheeks, those half closed eyes I could fell her heart beating with anticipation on my chest.

After a minute or two of silence just staring at each other our breathing returning to normal Fluttershy realized she was on me and began to say, "I-I'm sorry I sho-," I cut her off as she began to scramble off me.

"It's ok," I say reassuring, "We were in the moment thats all". I put my left arm around her withers and brought her back down so we can lay chest to chest again, I had my right arm over her lower back.

"If its okay with you...I-I'd like to do it again...If you don't want to...I-I understand". I looked into her almost pleading eyes.

I smiled, "Oh Fluttershy how could I say no to an adorable mare such as yourself," saying that made her giggle and turn red. Luna's moon began to set in the night sky as the two began another make out session.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. See you guys next chapter.<p> 


	3. Shy Takes A Bath

I was in a good mood and decided to do what some of you were waiting for, a good ol' Clop scene. I figured why not we're already 3 chapters in and the story is rated M for a reason.

If your not into Clopping I will put notations before and after the scene so you have been warned.

Nothing to do but to Read and Enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluttershys Cottage<strong>

Last night was great that was too easy. We fell asleep cuddling each other right there on the couch. The next morning I was awaken by the sound of Fluttershy's voice, "Why won't you eat... I made it just the way you like it.."

I sat up and stretched then heard a smack and a small thud coming from the kitchen. I went to investigate, "What the hells going on in there," I muttered to myself.

"I-I'm sorry I must of miss that ingredient," I heard the shy pony say. Upon entering the kitchen I see a yellow pegasus sitting on the dining table and her head covered with salad dressing, lettuce, carrot slices, cranberries, and what other condiments she must of added with a wooden mixing bowl placed upside down on her head and pink mane. Shy was rubbing her cheek, the rabbit of hers crossed his arms and turned his head away from her as he annoyingly stumped his foot impatiently. I take it that he smacked the timid mare with the open book that lay next to them and dumped the salad on her head. I can't believe the way Angel treats poor Fluttershy most of the time, anger began to present itself in me. I walked up to Fluttershy, removed the bowl and started to pick the food out her mane and put it back in the bowl, "I'm sorry you have to see me like this...Angel can be picky sometimes," the salad dressed mane pony shyly said.

I glared at the thumping maggot in front of us, "Yeah I kind of knew that," I said under my breath. Fluttershy jumped off the table, "I-I'll be right back...I-I need to get the last ingredients," she said heading to the door. Her mane was stained with dressing.

"Wait aren't you going to clean your mane," I asked.

"I'll just wash it when I get back...my hungry bunny is more important," she looked at the stubborn rabbit, "Mommy's going to be right back okay," she said saddling herself with a brown bag with buckles that matched her cutie mark. She looked up at me and asked me if I can watch Angel until she got back I told her I will.

"I'll watch him alright," I thought to myself. As soon as she left I headed back into the kitchen, catching the rabbit off gaurd, I grabbed him by the neck and pushed him down to the table. "Look here you little piece of shit...," I yelled in his now trembling face,"...you may not know me but I know you and you need to cut your shit," I continued yelling, "Fluttershy loves and takes care of you the best she cans, she provides everything you want and you repay her by being an ungrateful, stubborn little asshole...," I began to turn red,"Shy is the most caring, loving, gentle creature I have ever met so I expect you to straighten up and show her a little respect," I started breathing heavily.

The little white rabbit began to choke I didn't realize I had a strong grasp on him I could feel his heart racing under my palm. I released him but he was to scared to move and just stared up at me. I had a weird feeling in my gut which caused me to shake my head and think, "Why did I overly react...," looking back at the bunny then at the bowl with the salad that was in Shys mane,"...now eat what your mommy made for you," I said less loudly. The bunny slowly crawled to the bowl looked inside then back at me. I glared at him so he knew I wasn't playing, regardless that there were strands of pink hair mixed in that now messy salad he ate it all. After he finished I told him to get lost.

After quickly cleaning up the remaining mess I rushed outside to get some air, as I sat up against the cottage wondering what got into me, "I didn't want to be that harsh on him...I just...I just didn't want to see Fluttershy hurt in any way...," I placed my hands on the sides of my head,"...what am I saying why should I care...i-its not like I have feelings for her...do I...NO..NO..no way...just continue to play with her mind and use her, nothing more, just stick to the plan and figure out which mare is next."

I took a couple of minutes to calm down. I jumped to my feet when I heard the flapping of wings, "Oh good your back," I said opening the door for flying pegasus.

"Yes and I have all that I need to remake Angel's salad," she said placing her saddle bag down in the kitchen.

"No need to make him anything I already fed him," I said.

Shy looked at me slightly amazed "Really...I-I hope he didn't give you any trouble,"

"Angel was a good bunny...," looking behind my shoulder, I wasn't to sure where he was so I rose my voice loud enough to call for him," Isn't that right Angel bunny."

Angel poked his nose out from under the couch and hopped over to Fluttershy and nuzzled her face, "How can I stay mad at you...momma forgives you," Shy said affectionately nuzzling him back. The little rabbit scampered back hiding under the cough.

"Let's get you all washed up," I still can't believe she left with a messy mane. I picked the shy mare up holding her like a newborn infant, she blushed at this as I took her to the bathroom.

I placed the mare in her bathtub and twisted the faucet knob so warm water can pour and fill the big white oval bowl. There was some lavender shampoo next to the tub and I handed it to the now half soaked mare,"Your all set I'll be waiting downstairs ok," I said begginning to depart and leave the mare so she can have some privacy.

"You can stay...if you want to," The yellow pony timidly said ,"I don't mind if you wash me...th-that's if your not ..um..uncomfortable"..

I looked down at the pegasus who was slightly embarrassed for asking and was hiding under her mane. I scratched my chin as I watched her paw at the water, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay," I thought so my response was a simple smile. I took my shirt off cause I don't have any other clothes, mental note: visit Rarity today for more clothes, so I sat the shirt aside so it wouldn't get wet.

Fluttershy blushed when she saw me, 20 inch arms, cut chest, would of had a six pack but now I have a keg, I usaully take my fustrations out on the punching bag or simply work out at the gym because of what happened to Tina in that wreck.I began applying soap in her mane first making sure I get that gunk out of her mane. After getting her head good and soaked in shampoo I carefully applied soap around her face making sure not to get any in her eyes. Next I started applying down her neck, she looked up streching her neck out so I can get good and around the long soft yellow throat. I began to lather soap on her chest and underpits, then she lifted each hoof so I can lather her legs with the burgundy liquid of sweet smelling lavender.

We stared at each other deeply while I washed her until she had to turn completely around so I can get to her back side. Shy was still sitting down as I admired her from the withers down to the folded feathery wings on each side of her gorgeous body and down to her sexy little flank with her long pink tail resting on the side of her. I tensed for a brief moment,"...sexy little flank...what am I thinking...just a simple bubble bath...think straight man," then I continued with my work, first working my fingers massaging her shoulder blades then down her sides under her wings.

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE CLOP SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE BOLD LETTERS!**

She tensed for a moment and her wings slightly unfolded, knowing a pegasus wings are very sensitive I tried to avoid any stimulations on the wings but not paying attention I reached the joints, this caused the mare to moan, "Oh...oh my that felt so good," I paused for a sec not expecting such a accepting response, "Please...please do it again," she said softly.

With now erect wings I did what I was commanded to do, working from the base of each wing and up along the bone line then rubbing my fingers through the feathers of the now stiffening wings. "Hah..hah..oh T...ah," she began to moan louder. Part of me told me to stop, "Stop there's no need for this to go any further," but the other part of me mainly from that weird feeling in my gut told me otherwise, "I want to please this mare even more, do it, go for it." I chose my gut over my mind.

After playing with her wings my new target was her under belly using more soap I rubbed her belly and searched for the two teats that rested just above her twat, upon finding them the shy pony raised her rump as I rubbed and squeezed her little soft fatty nipples, this caused sensations in the timid pegasus causing her to spread her legs and arch her back. "Oh..hah..hah..my..hah..hah,"moaned the animal caregiver.

I started to get aroused myself seeing the shampoo soaking mare all wet in total ecstasy, and if this mare thought I was done she was in for a surprise, using more soap I lathered and massaged her flank in circular motions. Shy began arching her back some more, "ke-hah..keep go-hah..going..I want..hah..more," hearing her plead for more sent me over the edge especially with her ass completely exposed revealing her wet marehood dripping with love juice, my dick was throbbing now.

I placed one hand on her flank and with my other gently ran a finger between her pussy lips, a gasp escaped the shy mares mouth. I inserted my finger in her wet warm moist pussy slowly in and out, then 2 fingers, 3 fingers, 4 and eventually my whole hand. Shy moaned louder and louder as my fleshy digits massaged her vaginal walls fisting her as deep as I can before pulling out teasing her clitoris. Cum dripped out of her pussy in which I happily licked and sucked out of the now winking marehood diving my tougue in flicking her clit and feeling her inner walls clenching my tongue. Shy pushed back into my face and thrusted her hips vigorously causing water to splash out. I enjoyed every last taste of this fragile mares sex fluids but she had more to offer. I pulled my cum covered face away from my delectable meal looking at the needy pussy knowing what it truly wanted begging me to give it its desire, this mare was ready to mount.

"She's a mare for goodness sake," once again I ignored my mind, kicked my boots off, tossed my pants and boxers to the side.

The soaking wet mare noticed her pussy wasn't being attended to so she turned her head panting, "If you..hah..want to..hah...stop...-"

I cut her off, "Stop...I'm not done with you yet," and with that said I stood over the tub, squatted low enough so my dick leveled with Shy's soaking wet pussy. I placed my right arm under her belly and supported myself on the tub with my left arm. I could feel the heat off her yellow twat on my member as I inserted just the head just to make sure I wasn't hurting her.

"Its..okay..hah..it doesn't hurt," she said well aware of what I intend to do with my pride. Shy gasped as I slowly plunged in and out of her each time allowing inch by inch until my whole shaft penetrated the mares virgin hole. Fluttershys tight lovehole began clenching my member which felt amazing so I pumped faster and faster.

I couldn't help but moan with her, my eyes rolled to the back of my head,"aahh yea...oh Shy," Fluttershy responded with moaning of her own,"Fast-hah..faster..hah...hah..T...make me ...hah...hah..yours." I felt my balls smacking the base of her pussy as I dove in deep tightening my grasp around her waist nearly picking up the shy pegasus hindquarters. My hips bucked against her soap lathered ass, thrusting ever so fastly I didn't realized that Shy was being pushed up against the front of the tub, she didn't care though she was to busy allowing me to defy her sanctum.

"T I'm..I'm..hah about to.. ..HAH..CU-HAH-M!" the timid pony screamed. Shy's maregasm rushed over my hard meat, balls and in the tub, I removed my drenched covered cock so I could drink more of the tasty waterfall that exited the yellow birth canal. I however haven't came yet. After swallowing as much of the shy mares cum, Shy's exhuasted body became limp and her wings loosened up a bit.

I took the initiative to pick her up under her chest as well as one of her thighs to hold her up with her back to my chest to sustain her slippery shampooed covered body. I stood there trying not to lose my balance on the now wet slippery floor humping her once more, Fluttershy looked up at me with half closed eyes mostly due to tiredness. We locked lips and our tongues begin to wrestle. Her moans vibrated in my mouth as she tasted her on sex juices, the mixture of cum, soap and saliva danced in our mouths. Each thrust made her push up against my chest smearing shampoo on my belly and lower chest and my arms as well. Her wings restiffened as I plowed deep into her overworked marehood, the timid mare panted and moaned uncontrollably and could not hold our deep kiss. I can feel Shy's heart beat like a drum and hot rapid breaths hit my face when I stared down at her, that beautiful face...the face of an angel.

"I.. .hah..want.. .to be..hah..with you... .for-hah..ever," Shy barely could say anything, I could tell she wanted to faint but she also wanted to be strong...strong for me.

"I'll hah..hah..never leave you...hah..my darling little..hah..hah..butterfly..," I say huffing. I could feel the verge of erupting my seed into her wound, but I wanted this moment to last so I held it back. I carefully moved over to bathroom counter and placed the wored out mare belly down sprawled out with her hindlegs hanging off the edge with me behind hammering her precious marehood. I held her tail with my left hand and the other was on her waist, Fluttershy rocked back and forth sliding on the counter top. Evenyually good things had to come to an end.

Fluttershy lifted her head, "I'm..hah..hah..going.. . cum..hah..hah..OH T..HAH..HAH TTTTT!" she screamed as she came a second time.

"Oh Shy I feel it too!" I yelled. The constricting marehood and the maregasm to top it off was overly sensational for my member to handle I couldn't hold back any longer, seed spurted into the timid pony's womb.

Shy layed there panting and soon passed out, that last orgasm caused her to loose what little energy she had left. I slouched over her slightly shaking body breathing heavily and looking around at the messy bathroom then back at the lavender smelling mare. I slid my limp penis out of the now sleeping pegasus and began cleaning and drying the floor with a mop that a spotted in the corner.

**FOR NON-CLOPPERS STOP AND READ FROM HERE**

I drain the cum infested water from the tub and filled it with warm clean water. I quickly rinsed the soap off my body then turned to the fast asleep mare on the counter, gently placing her in the water so she wouldn't wake and elevated her head above the water so she could breathe. I started to wash the soap and cum off her body. After draining the water I used the shower head to rinse her down then finally drying her and myself off with a towel and then used that same towel to wrap around my waist because somehow my clothes got wet.

After hanging my clothes over the shower railing I carried the snoozing pegasus to her bedroom and placed her under the sheets. I hung the towel over the window pane so that can completely dry as well then crawled into bed next to the exhausted mare. Fluttershy felt the warmth from my body and snuggled in close, her arms and legs curled inwards resting under her belly with her tail tucked neatly beside her, she smiled happily as she sleeped, what an adorable sight, the last thing I heard from the shy mare was,"I love you T," she quietly yawned in her sleep.

"I uh..lo-," I began but my mind rejected,"..you don't love her that was nothing but lust what you did in there..stay focused on the task at hand." If that where true then why is that wierd feeling in my gut telling me differ, "...do I love her..can I love her back..," I sighed and looked up at the ceiling then back at the peacefully sleeping mare, "Sleep tight,"I whispered and kissed her forhead. I closed my eyes and drifted to slumber with the last thing echoing on my mind,"...my darling butterfly..."

* * *

><p>There you have it my very first Clop scene. As far as Clop goes I'm going to let everyone know that I dont want to base this story around smut but I don't disagree with it either. I already decided at least 3 of the Mane 6 will have a Clop scene so expect more in later chapters and again if you do not like Clopping I'll always warn you ahead of time, I'll see you guys next chapter.<p> 


	4. Meeting New Friends

**Fluttershy's Cottage**

It was close to 3 o'clock when I woke up, Fluttershy was still sleeping. I carefully removed myself from her grasp making sure not to wake her and covered her snuggly with the blanket. I retrieved my clothes from the bathroom, which were still a little damp but dry enough to wear, and went down to the kitchen.

Before entering the kitchen I was stopped by the fuzzy bunny himself, Angel stood on the living room table looking up at me, arms crossed with a grin that said he knew something. I scratched the back of my neck, "Ah..what..why are you looking at me like that?" I nervously ask knowing that he probably heard what took place upstairs. To change the awkwardness I asked him, "Hey..how 'bout you help me make Shy something to eat, alright little buddy," he shrugged his shoulders and went towards me so I can pick him up off the table, "...I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier..but I do expect you to straighten up," I told him, Angel nodded.

I placed the rabbit on the kitchen counter, "So what should we make her?" I asked looking through the fridge. Angel scratched his chin then looked through a recipe book and pointed at a sandwich. "That looks good...well for her anyways," I agreed on the pick and had Angel grab the ingredients while I searched for a toaster and frying pan. Angel gathered honey oat bread, cranberry sauce, fresh roses, and a jar of olive oil. I followed the recipe which was quite simple: fry roses in oil, toast bread, spread sauce on the toasted bread and serve the crisp roses between the 2 slices of bread. Angel then dragged a serving tray across the counter, "Thanks little chef," I said smiling at the little bunny and gave him a high five, more like a high one, his little paw smacked one of my fingers. With a nicely prepared sandwich on the tray and a cup of OJ to go with it I headed upstairs to Shy's bedroom with my little chef following me with some napkins.

"T-Tommy," I heard small shout from behind the door.

"I'm here, I'm here...no need to panic," I say pushing the door open, the pegasus was sitting up in the bed, I could tell she just woken up. I sat next to her and placed the tray on her lap.

She hugged me and said, "I woke up and you weren't here...and..," the shy pony looked up at me, "..and I got scared.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere ...I was downstairs making you something to eat," I tell her giving her a light squeeze.

Shy looked down at her meal, "This is my favorite how did you know," Shy asked taking a bite out her sandwich.

"Actually, Angel picked it out," I answered, the mentioned bunny placed the napkins next to the plate.

Fluttershy hugged her bunny, "Aww..thanks Angel bunny," the shy pegasus turned to me,"..oh and thank you," Shy thanked me with a gentle kiss on the cheek. I smiled at the kind gesture.

I went to look out the window thinking to myself, "I really gotta get busy...I have to meet the rest of the Mane 6...(sighs)..," I look at Shy enjoying herself with her cute bunny beside her scratching his ear, "...why is it so hard...Discord said it should be easy... (sighs)...but Fluttershy really loves me and...and I cant allow her to be hurt...I don't want to see her in that state anyway...what to do, what to do".

I was answered with that voice in my head saying, "All you have to do is slip in and slip out, do whatever you can to get these mares to kiss ya, keep your ass covered and no pony should expect anything."

My train of thought was interrupted by Fluttershy's concerned voice, "Ar-are you okay," I snapped back into reality.

"Yeah I..I was just thinking," I say shaking my thoughts away. Looking back at timid mare that had worried look in her eyes, "I'm okay...I was thinking, saying that I'm staying with you...I...ah..figured that I should hold my end of the fort and find some work and I'm prettty sure Applejack may have some work for me," I explained.

"Well," Shy pondered putting a hoof up to her muzzle, "..she does have a lot of trees and I'm sure she wouldn't mind having extra help on the farm."

"I also want to visit Rarity to see if she'll make me more clothes and then meet the rest of your friends,"I said.

Shy put her hooves together and said happily, "Oh that would be wonderful, I'm sure they'll be excited to meet you and don't worry about clothes Rarity is really nice she'll make you all kinds of nice outfits for you".

"Perfect now eat up we have a big day ahead of us," I pointed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Apple Acres<strong>

After Shy ate and got ready to go we headed out towards Sweet Apple Acres first before heading into town. I walked on the dirt path Fluttershy flew next to me holding my hand with her hoof. We were getting close to the picket fence with the big sign above it that said Sweet Apple Acres when I realized, "Wait a minute if any pony thinks I'm with Fluttershy I'll never get another pony to kiss me." I stopped briefly just for sec to think of something legitimate to say to the flying pegasus.

I knelled down to face Shy who landed in front of me, "What is it," she asked.

I looked into the eyes of the shy mare, "I think...um...just to be safe...that we ah...keep our relationship...a ah...secret,"I smiled weakly fiddling my thumbs.

The yellow mare hung her head, "..did-did I do something wrong..," she said what a slight sadness in her voice.

"No, no," I hugged her immediately, "I just don't want to tell your friends about us just yet...I..uh...want to wait until the right time to announce that we're together so you have to promise me not to tell another soul okay.''

Shy slowly nodded her head," I...I promise...if you think its the right thing to do...then I won't tell anypony else"'

That weird feeling in my gut came back, "How far are you going to take this, just quit, think of the mare your holding." I pushed the thought out of my head and let Fluttershy go, I can tell she didn't like the idea at all. I stood to my feet and walked towards the farms entrance, Shy followed behind.

I could see a big red stallion heading our way, I knew it was the one and only Big Macintosh. Big Mac saw Fluttershy with me and assumed I was a friendly, "What can I do ya for," he said in his deep voice when he got close to us. Big Mac was practically the same height as me.

A very strong muscular figure stood in front of me when I greeted him, "Hi I'm Tommy nice to meet ya," I held a hand out to shake one of his hooves.

The big fella looked at me for a sec then proceeded to shake my hand, "Pleasure to meet ya the names Big Macintosh."

Fluttershy told him why we were here, "Um...is Applejack around...".

"Shes inside da barn," Big Mac motioned to the big red barn next to their house, "I'd be careful now ya hear", the work stallion warned before taking off to his duties.

"Careful from what," I lip synced to Fluttershy who just shrugged.

We walked up to the big barn doors and out came an orange freckled face pony with a blonde mane and tail that were in pigtails with a brown stetson worn proudly on her head. "Well howdy Fluttershy," she greeted her shy friend who was approaching her, "..an' who might this fellar be," the farmer asked me with great interest, I didn't notice Shy wrinkled her nose.

"The names Tommy and I'm a human from a different universe," I introduced myself. Applejack started to circle me looking me up and down, "Nice to meet ya, I'm Applejack...my your a handsome lookin' fellar," Aj stopped in front of me smiling watching me with those green eyes wanting something. Fluttershy notice the odd look in her friends expression and frowned with furrowed eyebrows and I saw her wings beginning to flare out.

I better do something before something bad happens so I told the work pony what I was here for, "Excuse me AJ I was wondering if you had any work around here, I'm staying with Shy and wanted to pay for necessities or what not."

The orange mare blinked her eyes, "Oh..ah work, sure I got plenty of work needin to be done with it bein' apple buckin' season an' all," the hardworker turned to her shy friend, "...so ya stayin' with...ah you alright sugarcube."

The shy pegasus wings drooped to the ground and lowered her head looking away, "...I...um..I'm fine," she said regaining her posture head up straight, wings tucked nicely on her sides, trying to give a decent smile but faded as soon as AJ turned back to me.

"I reckon I could have ya work with my brother..." the cowgirl said thoughtfully rubbing her chin with a hoof, "...ya look mighty strong you could help 'em with da apple haulin'."

"Hauling huh..I could do that...when do I start," I asked the orange work mare who answered with, "How 'bout tommorrow around 11 or 12 an' on top of that I'll pay ya everyday so ya can start makin some bits for ya'self."

"This was perfect not only that I'll make some cash or bits I'll be close to AJ to figure out an opportunity to make a move," I smiled at my thought but lost it when I looked down at the timid mare, she sat on the ground drawing something in the dirt.

"Now I gotta get back to workin', I'll see ya'll later," the mare went back into the barn, she smiled and winked at me before entering. Although AJ was acting strange needless to say I may not be the one making that move.

I knelled down to where Shy was sitting and examine what she drew; a heart with a T+F in the middle, she looked at me with watery eyes, "I..I...don't won't anypony to..to take you away from me," she said and a tear began to roll down her cheek.

My heart turned when I saw salty tears stream down her cheeks, I hugged Shy, "I wouldn't allow anypony to take me from you," I comforted even though I would be the one taken myself from her in due time, I tried not to think about leaving as I held onto the shy pegasus the more I thought about it the worst the feeling in my gut became. I released my embrace and quickly checked my surrounding so no pony was watching, I then kissed those tender lips, the lips of an angel. This made the yellow mare calm down and stop crying, I stared in those teal colored eyes, "You don't need to worry about us okay...now lets go meet the rest of your friends," Shy nodded her head in response. Our next stop was Rarity and her Boutique.

* * *

><p><strong>In Ponyville<strong>

The town was very pleasant ponies waved at me some stared, I was glad the ponies were so friendly and didn't find it strange for a creature they've never seen before alongside one of there own kind. Ponies shopped around the towns market square, stands from fruits and vegetables to clothes and other knick knacks.

"See ponies are already excepting you, you had nothing to worry about, " Fluttershy said encouraging.

This was totally awesome being in Equestria being in Ponyville one could only marvel at its magnificence, I looked here and there excitement was everywhere, "This is so cool," I said exclaimed. Shy giggled at my thrilling reaction, watching t.v is one thing but to be here in person, oh man. "This is going to be a fun place to b-OOF!" I was tackled to the ground before I could finish my sentence.

"DidsomeonesayfunbecauseIlovefunfunisfunandifyoulovefunwe'regoingbebestfriendsandimbestfriendswitheverypony (inhalegasp) andyournewtoPonyville whichmeansIhavetothrowapartybecauseIthrowpartiesforeverponythatsnewintownbythewayI'mPinkiePiewhatsyourname?" the pink ball of energy pounced on my chest as she spoke so fast and loud my eardrums felt like they were going to burst, the only thing I got out of her rant was fun, party, name, before going partial death.

I looked up at the wide eyed pink pony with the biggest smile plastered on her face, "T..eh..Tommy," I replied still recovering from the sudden attack.

"NicetomeetyouTommyyourpartyisgoingtobeatSugarcubeCornerstartsat8don'tbelatebye," and with that zoom she was gone but quickly returned, "Hi Fluttershy heres your invitation bye," the energetic Pinkie hooved an invitation to Fluttershy and bam she was gone again.

"That was fast how did she...there's no way she could of...," my mouth hung open for a minute.

Shy giggled, "Pinkies been doing parties for the longest she can set one up in no time."

I closed my mouth thinking, "Shy's right this is Pinkie Pie after all, she can work in mysterious ways." Shy helped me to my feet, I checked my watch 5:13pm, "looks like we have less then 3 hours to the party I hope Rarity has enough time to make me some clothes I wouldn't want to go in these dirty clothes," I said.

"I'm sure she'll have plenty of time," the timid pegasus assured.

* * *

><p><strong>Rarity's Boutique<strong>

I followed the hovering pegasus to a tall light blue and purple-pinkish building with skinny purple pillars around the first floor and with yellow window canopies, the second floor had smaller purple swirling pillars with two purple horse cut outs an a flag on the tip top. We walked up to the purple wood door, Fluttershy knocked ever so lightly, no answer, "I guess no ones home," Shy said.

I look down at the timid mare and shook my head and said, "Let me try." I knocked, louder this time, and sure enough, "Just a minute," a voice which I'm guessing belonged to Rarity's responded. The door opened and a white unicorn with a stylish purple mane and tail trotted out, "Hello Fluttershy darling how are you doing," she said to her dear friend, Rarity sounded high class when she spoke.

The shy mare greeted her in return, "H-Hi Rarity."

The fashion diva glanced at me then back to Shy, "Well aren't you going to introduce me to your friend dear," she asked.

Fluttershy introduced me, "Oh..yes Rarity this is Tommy, T this is my good friend Rarity, he's from Earth."

I took Rarity's hoof and kissed it, "Pleasure meeting such a mare of your status I hear you design the most fabulous of all attire," I wanted to be as proper as I can. Rarity blushed, Fluttershy grimaced, I took note of it I better not push it when I'm around Fluttershy.

"Such a gentlemen but what your wearing is not gentlemen like, if you may I would love to give you the best I have to offer," Rarity generously said.

"Funny cause I was just going to ask you if you could do that for me," I say a matter of factly.

Rarity lead us into her place of establishment, "Step into my boutique and make yourself at home, does anypony want tea," the proper mare asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"Um..if you insist," Shy replied.

Me and the timid mare sat on the couch on my right next to the window near the front door, I placed my right arm on the back rest and crossed my legs facing half ways towards Fluttershy who was sitting in front of me, we stared at each other, I can't help but get lost in those gleaming eyes, Shy slightly blushing as a smiled with half close eyes, I just about to kiss her when Rarity spoke from in side the kitchen, "So Pinkie Pie is throwing you a party," the elegent mare brought out or levitated the teacups with her magic for me and Shy. She placed them on the coffee table next to the couch.

"That's correct,'' I answered.

The white mare levitated measuring tape and other supplies, she asked me to stand next to the drawing board, I would of been on the circular platform but I was too tall. She measured me with the tape: arms, legs, head, even my feet, was she able to make shoes, I guess we'll find out.

Fluttershy sat patiently drinking her tea watching the unicorn go to work measuring, writing numbers and sketching designs. "I believe that's everything I need," the busy mare muttered to herself.

I finally was able to sit and enjoy my tea which was barely warm by now, it tasted like raspberries and mint, it tastes soothing and energetic. "Excuse me Rarity but could you kindly make me a set of work clothes as well, you see I took up work at Applejack's farm," I spoke to her as majestically as I could.

Rarity looked over her shoulder with her work glasses on then said, "Don't worry about a thing I shall have an wardrobe fitting for you to match any occassion including something for your party." The fashionista then escorted us out, "I'll stop by the your home dear Fluttershy when I'm finish but I must get busy time is of the essence, good day, " The white unicorn farewelled and we went on our way. I'll meet Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle later at the party so we went home instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluttershy's Cottage<strong>

Back at home, it was now 6:30pm, the shy pony was upstairs getting ready, I was downstairs waiting on the couch waiting hoping Rarity would be done soon. I began to think about the party, "Heres your chance all of Shy's friends will be there its a party afterall, I just have to figure out how to get one of them alone." I began pacing back and forth thinking with a hand on my chin, "Applejack..nah..I'll just wait until I'm at work, Rarity whuum..., Twilight I'm actually afraid she might catch on I'll wait on her, maybe Dash or Pinkie."

I heard a tapping sound on the window, it was a brown bird with a white beard and eyebrows with yellow/red eyes with each pupil a different size. The bird melted away into a puddle which oozed from the window and unto the lawn and began to bubble and enlarge into a familiar shape, Discord, he snapped his talons and I poofed right in front of him, "Warn me next time," I say slightly shocked, "..what are you doing here anyways Shy might see you,"

"Oh I just wanted to see how you were doing and don't worry about Shy I put spell around us so nopony can see or hear our little conversation...," the Draconequus said, "...so how is Fluttershy I see your living with her now did you get her to seal the deal if you know what I mean..," Discord chuckled.

I looked down and held my arm with my other hand then looked up at him, "Yeah I kissed her so what,""So how did you trick the poor mare I'm curious on how you pulled it off," the tall Drac asked reclining on a cloud he poofed there.

"I..I..d-did-," I stuttered, I guess I did tricked her but down deep I don't feel like I did, "I didn't trick her..I..I.," I started to stutter again.

Discord said, "I know what you did..," he snapped his talons and a soda cup appeared and sipped it, "..you told her what she wanted to hear, meaningless words to you but meant something to dear Fluttershy, very clever playing with her emotions the way you did and on top of that she gave herself to you willingly-"

I yelled cutting him off, "SHUT UP thats not true you don't know what your talking about,", I felt myself heat up in anger.

"Oh really why don't you drink from the cup of reality...," he handed me the soda cup,"...go ahead look inside and tell me if I don't know what I'm talking about." The images in the reflection revealed the few moments I spent with Shy, from when we first met, taking the ducks to the pond, our first kiss on the couch, making love, and everything we've said to each other..what I said to her.

I closed my eyes, that voice in my head retorted, "Don't let this fool change the reason why your here in the first place, enough is enough its time to get this over with, the more you stay with this mare the more weaker you become," I opened my eyes and tossed the cup to the side, "You're right I did trick her," I said bluntly I balled my hands into fists and stared at him angrily, "There happy I said it why do you care so much anyway."

"Not quite, there"s one more thing,"Discord had one last thing to say,"...so do you have any feelings for this mare, do you love her?" he stared down at me ready to receive my answer what ever it may be.

"Go ahead tell him, tell him you only love your beloved Tina, tell him now," but I also heard a soft voice in my head, "Just be honest with yourself accept the fact that you are in love its time to let the past go and start anew, NO, you can't let Tina go you can have her back in a matter of time just stick with the deal."

I put my hands on my head, the battle in my head worsens by the second, one fights for Shy and the other against her,Discord stood there waiting for my answer, "I...I... (heavy sigh)..Tina is only one I care about Shy means nothing to me...any other questions.," I said coldly.

Discord was stunned he hung his head and shook it, "No..no that's it I believe I'm done here," a tornado engulfed him and he was gone.

"Wait you still didn't answer my question," I shouted.

"You'll see soon enough," a wispy voice escaped the last of the whirling wind before losing its vorticity. Why doesn't he make sense, I thought he brought me here to help me, why is it so damn hard to focus, I have to end this, this has to end if I want to continue.

I took a minute by the door plundering on what to say, I walked in still not sure what to say, I walked up to the stairs then at the base I called for the shy pony, "Fl-Fluttershy".

I heard her soft hoof clops approaching, "Coming T," a heard the most angelic voice come from the top of the stairs and upon seeing her my heart melted, standing before me was a timid shy little pegasus with the most beautiful teal colored eyes wearing the most gorgeous torquise dress with green flowers with pink pedals around the v neck of the dress the bodice was a sleeveless silk silhouette fit n flare that ran smoothly down her body showing off her curvy figure just to base of her tail where the skirt of the dress was more like a fanback that covered her tail and hind legs which draped to the ground. The skirt also had the green flowers with pink pedals going along the trim and hem of the dress. Shy wore a butterfly bracelet around her hoof same colors as her cutie mark and pink pearl ear rings on each ear. 1/3 of her mane down was straight and 2/3 of her mane had medium sized curls and lastly Shy had turquoise slip ons to match her dress.

There she stood sideways, smiling, looking down at me with one hoof over the other, "So what do you think," she asked blushing. I stared up at the lovely mare she was elegant, beautiful, and very appealing.

"I...I have to tell you something," I hesitated as I walked up the stairs to kneel down on the second step in front of her.

The dressed up mare looked worried for me, "What's wrong," she asked. I opened my mouth to speak nothing came out, shy looked deep into my eyes with concerned eyes of her own.

"Go ahead tell her, tell her what you told Discord, tell her she means nothing you, you don't love her, hurry do it, you don't need this mare any longer, you already took what you needed, end it so you can continue with what needs to be done, think of your beloved Tina, tell her its over, " that voice in my head instructed me on what to say.

I looked straight into Shys eyes and said, "I have to tell you that...that um..," a tear rolled down my cheek, wait why am I crying.

"Why did you stop, continue and let her know...no don't do it, you must have some sort of love for her otherwise you wouldn't have hesitated, " something down deep spoke to me, I couldn't tell her that, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing this mare would be forever hurt.

My heart began to ache I had to put my hand on it, there's got to be another way, deciding not to tell her what would hurt her I finished my sentence, "I have to tell you that..you look so beautiful that it brings a tear to my eye."

The yellow pegasus hugged me, "Oh don't fret I just wanted to look good for you for your party that's all," she said in a caring tone rubbing my back with her hoof, "..feel better."

When I'm near or with Shy I feel calm, secured, less angry, maybe its because of her gentle, kind, caring spirit. I hugged her back, "Yes I feel good now thank you,"

"Your welcome," she gave me a quick kiss.

There was a knock at the door so quickly ran downstairs and opened it to the generous , "I'm so sorry I'm late darling but I just had to make it just astounding," The unicorn levitated a couple out fits wrapped in plastic; a couple pairs of pants and shirts, some dress shirts, a couple pairs of pajamas, socks, shoes, undergarments, work duds and boots, different head wears, hair gel, combs, a razor blade and something I assumed was shaving cream and 3 special suits, she wanted me to where one of these for the party.

"Thank you Rarity how could I ever repay you," I said astonished.

"No need you were in need and I wanted to help free of charge," the clothes designer said happily. I ran upstairs to change passing Shy who just made it downstairs. As I changed I could hear the two talking.

"What's the special occasional darling your dress is magnificent," Rarity asked the shy pegasus, "...are you two going as a couple." Oh no she can't find out about us, I hate that I had to put poor Fluttershy in that position to have to lie to her friends, I began worrying but I had a sigh of relief when I heard Shy's response, "Well...um...not exactly...I wanted to wear something to the party and I really wanted to try out this dress."

"Well I think it suits you just perfect dear," Rarity complimented.

Shy timidly thanked her, "Oh..um..thank you."

Wow shes a natural I guess I shouldn't have to worry about word getting out, I hope. I looked in the mirror, I wore a dark blue tuxedo with a white button up dress shirt and black formal shoes, my hair was slicked back and I was freshly shaven. I look good in a tux, Rarity did a good job, admiring myself in the mirror. I took my phone, switchblade, and keys out of my former pants and tossed my dirty clothes in the hamper, what trash I had I threw it away. I scroll through the phone looking at pictures of me and Tina, I have a lot of memories in this phone, I've been leaving it off to reserve energy. I placed my belongings in my pocket and With a quick look in the mirror I headed downstairs to the chatting mares.

"Do you just love it, it is my greatest masterpiece, on a human that is," The fashionista credited herself.

Fluttershy said,"You look very handsome."

I smiled at Shy and check the time 7:40pm, "Thanks again Rarity but we should get going the party is starting soon," I said while the girls followed me out and I locked the cottage door. "I still don't understand what Discord wanted me see in all this," I shrugged it off, "...well I have a party to get to," I wondered for a minute then turned to the awaiting mares and we headed towards Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait this chapter was longer than I expected, I still hope everyone enjoyed it either wise.<p>

What awaits at the party, looks like I'll see you guys next chapter to find out.


	5. Let Us Party: Part One The Brawl

Sorry everyone I know its been like a week since the last update, I had hurt my knee at work and I haven't had a chance to work on this chapter until just a few days ago and second this chapter is even longer then ch. 4 so I had to split it into two parts. I wanted to upload them together but I'm in the middle of the second part and I was hoping to finish it tonight but you guys waited long enough so heres part one.

I'll have part two up as soon as I can, so let me stop blabbing so you'll can enjoy the reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Sugarcube Corner<strong>

Me, Rarity, and Fluttershy approached the giant sugary treat of a building Pinkie held the party at. At the front I could see a poofy inked maned pony dar her head back into the bakery and the lights shut off. I was nering the entrance when I notice it was just me and Rarity, Fluttershy stood back some feet laying on the ground with her eyes close overing her ears.

"What ever is the matter, darling?" the unicorn asked her scared friend.

"I never liked the...surprise part," Shy quivered.

I went back for her, "How about I come get you when the surprise part is over, sound good," I asked the slightly shaken pony who looked up at me and nodded. I gave her a quick hug and told her I'll be right back. I walked back to the doorstep and braced myself for what awaits behind the door.

I opened the door and in that instant the lights turned on and, "SURPRISE," all the ponies from Ponyville screamed all at once. Ponies popped out of their hiding spots from behind couches and counters. The set up was arranged nicely; 2 couches along the sides of the walls on either side of the room, a bigger one close to the back wall assuming for me because it had a banner that said Welcome New Ponyvilian above it with a large table in front of it with a large welcome cake and other goodies, there were 3 tables along side each other by the left corner of the back wall with delicious treats and beverages and a dj station with big speakers on the right corner in the back, games were set up in the middle of the floor such as pin the tail on the pony, bean bag toss, something sort of like twister and other miscellaneous games.

A white pony with a blue and cyan colored mane worked the dj station, she had on her purple glasses and a pair of dj headphones. She was known as Vinyl Scratch or DJ Pon3 and she had her wubstep playing.

I walked in with Rarity behind me and was greeted by Pinkie herself and she escorted us to my table where the rest of the Mane 6 sat. "Hold on a sec," I told them and ran back outside, "Come on Fluttershy, the surprise part's over," the shy mare heard my call and trotted over to me.

I led her to my table and we all sat on the couch except for Pinkie who was tending to her guest. I sat in the middle, Shy on my right and Twilight sat next to her, AJ on my left with Rarity next to her, and Dash hovered in the air off to the side/front of Rarity. I enjoyed talking to each of them.

The multi-colored mane pony spoke, "So let me get this straight, your from another planet and even though you've been in Equestria for only like...2 days, you know everything about us".

I thought no more than a second and answered, "Pretty much..more or less that is"

"That's pretty creepy if you ask me," responded Dash.

Just then a very pink mare presented a tray of cupcakes in front of us, "Cupcakes anyone," she asked giving each one of us a delectable treat.

The purple alicorn had a questioningly look on her face, "How did you get here in the first place, can you teleport from your world," she asked.

I wasn't prepared for that one, "Um..," I couldn't tell them about Discord bringing me here so I had to make something up, "...I'm not sure actually...I..ah..I was at home watching t.v. and...I...um drank something strange and woke up in the Everfree and that's where I met Fluttershy," looking down at the shy pony who blushed.

"Whuum...interesting...I would love to learn more about the human world there has never been a human in Equestria before," Twilight said eagerly.

I answered thoughtfully, "I wouldn't mind stopping by the library someday...I can tell you everything I know."

Applejack was giving me that wanting look again I tried to ignore her for the time being but I also decided that AJ should be next. I thought to myself, "AJ is already coming on to you, why don't you think of a way to get her alone".

I was planning on a scheme when she asked the shy pegasus a question, "Why ya lookin' spiffy for there sugarcube".

"Yeah what's with that fancy get-up," Dash added in. Twilight was curious herself so they all stared at Fluttershy to see what she was going to say.

Shy's cheeks became crimson and began to stutter, "Well I ah..-," but was cutoff by Rarity thankfully because I think this dress idea was a bad one.

"Can't a lady wear what she pleases without being bombarded with all these silly questions. I personally am glad that Fluttershy is showing herself dignified, I think the rest of you could learn a thing from her," the mare full of decency herself backed her friend up.

"Not me... (gag)..," Dash pretended to put her hoof down her throat, "..you won't catch me wearing that everyday".

The work mare responded to Rarity, "Then why ain't you in somethin' fancy".

"I..I haven't had the time..," the fashionista said in her defense, "...with Tommy and his attire I didn't have enough time for myself you see". The orange mare just smirked.

The mares talked and I answered any questions they might of had. Pinkie got me up to enjoy some games and treats. Everyone was having a good time. I sat back on the couch by myself thinking while Shy and her friends enjoyed themselves. A light aqua colored mare with a pale cyan mane with white highlights sat next to me. She slouched back and her hindlegs hung over the cushions. There was only one mare that sat like that, Lyra Heartstrings. The mare stared at me as a kid would Santa Clause.

I already knew what she wanted so I gladly held out my right hand, "Go ahead," I tell her.

She took hold of my hand with her hoofs and stared at it in awe, "Hands," she said in great admiration. She petted my hand and played with my fingers, then she rubbed my palm on her face. The mare ran my hand down her neck and onto her chest. I felt her heart beating with excitment. I don't know how anyone or anypony can get a thrill for hands but if thats what makes her happy I didn't care.

I watched the party guest having fun, I haven't gone out for a while and to have everypony here was indeed joyful. I wasn't paying attention to the mare with my hand but I could feel her pressing my hand down her furry warm smooth belly then being pressed into something much warmer and slighty wet. "Oh-ha hands," she moaned.

I yanked my hand away realizing what I was feeling, "Wooh, I think thats enough hands for one day," I said shocked. Lyra pouted. I checked to see if anypony saw and one was coming straight towards us.

The beige colored mare with a pink and blue mane glared at me, "We're leaving Lyra," she said dragging her marefriend with her and while giving me a angry piercing look.

Lyra pleaded, "No...Bon Bon wait...hands".

I watched the two mares leave the bakery as I walked over to the table with the drinks and wiped my hand off with a napkin. "That was that," I said looking at the drinks figuring its time for phase 1. I grabbed a bottle from the half barrel and drank it. It was very fruity, apples, blueberries, and raspberries but it was too weak, "You call this beer, this crap will never work," I thought to myself.

A mare stood next to me and notice the disappointed look on my face, "What's the matter babe, beer ain't strong enough," she stated.

"You got that right, it'll take cases of this shit just for you feel tipsy," I responded to the mare at the same time getting a good look at her. She was a mulberry colored mare and her mane was cerise colored.

She laughed, "This stuffs for school fillies thats for sure," I in return chuckled at her remark, "I like you, folks around here call me Berry Punch".

"Tommy," I replied.

Berry thought for a minute, "You know...I could get this place crackin, I know ponies that can give me the hook up anytime I want".

"Really...can you get your resources to bring something tonight," I asked hoping for a yes.

"Don't worry about a thing babe, I'll be back with my boys and we'll really get this party started," the mare said heading out.

The plan was still in action all I have to do is wait until Berry brought the booze. I felt like dancing to kill the time so I went over to the dj pony and asked her if she could play some techno dance music, "You got it," she answered.

I searched the room for Fluttershy and when I spotted her I asked her to join me, "Let's dance".

"Oh I do-WOOOH," to late pulled her onto the dancefloor before she could say another word.

I started to bob my head and stomp my feet to the beat, "Just go with the beat Shy," I try encouraging the scared pony.

She hesitated at first then she saw what I was doing and she started to mimic me, kind of, she didn't quite go crazy with it like I did. Soon other ponies joined in including Shy's friends and started stomping their hooves and shaking their heads as the big stereos took control of their minds putting them into a trance to move with the beats. Everpony danced for like 30 minutes when I was pulled from the crowd by Berry Punch.

She led me outside where I saw 2 big stallions straped with carts and 2 box crates in each cart. Berry said ,"Here it is babe, the best brew in town".

I opened one of the crates and grabbed one of the bottles to try it. Each crate must of held like 4 or 5 dozen by the looks of it. "Whuuu that's strong," I said satisfied tasting the beverage which tasted like a hard cranberry-grape.

Berry smiled proudly, "It has a higher alcohol percentage then common beer and it also carries an effect that messes with your mind when you consume to much of it".

"Thanks Berry now let's get these ponies hooked," I thanked the mare and carried a crate inside followed by Berry's henchponies carrying two more crates, the 4th crate I told them I'll get later. We placed the crates underneath the party tables and caught some attention from some curious onlookers, "Whose thirsty?" I yell tossing everypony a bottle. In no time everypony was drinking and continued to have a good time.

I had grabbed a couple bottles for me and Fluttershy who was waiting for me on the couch. I sat next to her and tried to give her one, "Oh I-I don't drink," she said placing one hoof on her muzzle and pushing the bottle away with the other.

"You don't drink or you never tried it," I asked the resisting mare.

"I..um..," was all she said before I removed her hoof and placed the bottle mere inches from her muzzle.

"You never know, you might like it," I persuaded. Shy took the bottle between her hooves, eyed it nervously, then accepted the fact that she was really going to try her first alcohlic beverage. The timid mare drank it slowly at first but managed to drink it all before placing the empty bottle next to her. She looked up at me and smiled, I could tell in her eyes that the drink was starting to take affect. Berry did say it was very strong so I wouldn't doubt that it'll take long before Fluttershy, the sensitive innocent little mare, would pass out in a moments notice.

After 2 more bottles and just sitting there for another 15 minutes the shy pegasus was confident enough to go crazy with the crowd. By now ponies were all feeling the effects of Berry's special brew. They were all being rowdy, throwing their hooves in the air and shouting and that was only the begginning.

About another 20 minutes in, I sat on the couch and watched how everything unfolded, pegasi flew recklessly above the crowd, unicorns had beams of magic light either shooting from their horns or simply illuminating a light ray. This crowd was wild even Shy's friends where having a good time, except Pinkie she was to busy pulling her mane out trying to calm down the out of control jungle animals. Twilight and Rarity shot rays of magic light from their horns and Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack were trying to fight off passing out from their drinking game they had started.

"I bet, (hiccups), ya there gone pa-past out before I do, ssssugarcube" AJ slurred.

The rainbow maned pegasus reponded, "Your go-going down, j-jack," she then guzzled down her beer, "(burps) I'm win-ner at ev-rything".

I on other hand can handle myself when I drink, these ponies could not. I had my eye on one mare in praticular, the flying yellow mare who was recklessly flying with other pegasi. She wasn't a shy pegasus anymore, she was spontaneous, letting loose and having a good time, "Woo-Hoo," she screamed. She was having fun until somepony accidently or purposely blinded her with their magic light beams and Shy crashed into the wall but quickly recovered and hovered in placed and shook her head from the sudden impact.

"Haha maybe you should watch out where your going next time Hahaha," laughed a blue unicorn with a dark purple curly mane and tail. I jumped to my feet and was about to tell that dumb unicorn off but to my surprise I didn't have to.

Fluttershy glared angrily down at the unicorn and swooped down landing nose to nose with her, "And maybe you should learn how to aim better with that stupid magic of yours, " shy said sarcastically.

"I'm not the dumbass who flew into a beam of light in the first place," the unicorn smirked back.

Everypony started to hear the bickering and formed a circle around the two mares. I had to see this there's no way Fluttershy would hurt another pony but then again this is an intoxicated Fluttershy.

Fluttershy wings flared out and she pressed her head against the unicorns who pressed back and her horn began to glow.

"You better back off bitch before somepony gets hurt," the blue unicorn snickered.

"No one calls me a bitch no one," Shy yelled and punched the unicorn in the face with her left hoof. Okay maybe she would hurt somepony. Shy threw a right punch but the unicorn dodged it and uppercutted the pegasus in the chin.

"There's no need for violence darling," Rarity tried calling out to her friend.

Twilight wanted to help her friend but was blocked by a spell that the blue unicorn must of cast so nopony else could interfere.

Dash and AJ were almost out of it to pay any mind to the commotion.

Pinkie watched in fear as her friend brawled with somepony else.

Shy stood on her hindlegs and started punching downwards on the unicorns head, but was pushed back and onto the floor by the unicorns forehooves and was being pummeled in the face. The yellow pegasus was getting angrier by each punch her adrenaline pumped up and with all her might she kicked the unicorn in the stomach with both hindlegs and sent her toppling over with an, "OOOF".

I rooted for the yellow pegasus, "Come on Shy beat her ass".

Shy was now on top pounding her hooves in the unicorn face. The yellow pegasus flew up and the unicorn notice two hooves were going to meet her face with great force so in that next second her horn lit up and she teleported just in time and Shy stamped the ground instead. In that same moment the unicorn teleported next to the pegasus and bucked Shy in the jaw so hard that she lost her balance and stumbled hitting the ground.

The unicorn grinned at the fallen pegasus who stared back at her attacker, "Your pathetic...a sorry excuse of a mare...why don't you quit before you really hurt yourself".

I continue to root for Shy, "Don't let that tramp talk to you like that, come on get up".

The blue unicorn faced me, "Why don't you stay the hell out it you mutated looking pony...you're the most disgusting thing I've ev-ARGH," she was to busy talking shit again she didn't see Fluttershy get up and charge her.

Fluttershy grabbed and flew the blue unicorn into the wall beside the door, ponies had to get out of the way so they wouldn't be obstacles in her way. The pegasus beat the unicorn in the face with each hoof punch she said, "No. One. Picks. On. My. Friends". Then she flapped her wings to hover up enough to pick up her hindlegs to kick the air out of the unicorns lungs.

The blue unicorn almost fell but instead teleported once again behind Shy and grabbed hold of the pegasus head and started to brutally bash her head into the wall. Shy screamed in pain and she kicked one her hindlegs back with brute force and made contact with one of the unicorns hindlegs.

The unicorns leg bent sideways and there was a cracking sound at the knee, she screamed in pain and fell to the ground and Shy stood over her breathing heavily with her teeth bared, "Please don't hurt me I'm sorry," the unicorn quivered under the furious pegasus, cowering and covering her face with her forehooves. Fluttershy stared at the shaking unicorn and grinned, without saying anything else she backed off and started to trott over to me with a proud smile of victory on her muzzle.

"Wow Shy you were great I would never have thou-WATCH OUT," I had began to praise her when I saw a magic energy shot heading straight at Fluttershy whose back was turned. I pushed Shy out of the way and was hit in the chest by the unicorns magic attack. I was sent across the room near the back wall next to the booming speakers. I felt like I got momentarily paralyzed and electrocuted sending surges through my body.

"T are you ok," Shy panicked running over and giving me a quick nuzzle on the cheek.

My body shoke a little but I manage to say, "Yeah I'll be okay...that bitch does not know when to quit," I groaned.

Seeing me hurt made Fluttershy enrage in anger, her face turned red and she glanced over at the disabled mare who leaned on her forehooves with her back on the wall staring at us and said, "That'll teach you to fuck with me".

The yellow pony yelled, "I had enough of you," and with one loud war cry she lunged at full speed with a murderous look in her eyes that scared the blue unicorn whose hotty look was now the expression of fear. Her horn lit up and I thought she was going to attack again but instead she teleported away and at full speed the pegasus smashed into the wall knocking her out cold and there she dropped to the floor and was dead asleep, with the alcohol, and all her rage plus using all her adrenaline, she was done, she blacked out especially with a hard hit like that. Me, Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie and other ponies ran to the fallen champion. I caressed her head and checked to see if she was breathing, "She's fine...just let her rest she'll be fine," I inform the other ponies.

We stared at the beaten pegasus in my arms, her face was bruised and blood came out her nose from the hoof punches, blood trailed down from her forhead from being bashed against the wall, blood leaked out of her mouth, her jaw was sore, she had missing teeth and a swollen black eye. To be honest it sort of hurt me inside to see Fluttershy like this.

"Oh goodness, Twilight is there anything you can do?" The white unicorn asked the stunned alicorn.

Twilight's answer was litting her horn and casting a healing spell over the beaten pegasus, "There she shouldn't feel any pains when she wakes up," she told her friends.

I watched as the brawler looking pony became the beautiful pony that I see everyday. No blood, no bruises, all her teeth back in her muzzle and two beautiful eyes intacted. Fluttershy looked normal again like nothing had happened.

I thanked the purple alicorn for healing her and carried the sleeping pegasus to the couch so she can lay there and rest. Her friends and I sat with her for a little bit very worried like holding her and watching her sleep. I had to leave her there because her friends where giving me odd looks on why I was so concerned for the little mare.

I walked outside to get some fresh air, I also forgot about the crate that I left out there starting to remember who and what it was intended for, "You had your fun but its getting late and you have a pretty little orange mare to kiss," the voice in my head spoke.

I sighed, "Let's get this over with," I grabbed the last crate and snuck it upstairs to Pinkies room. It looks like everypony started to party and get rowdy again and nopony should bother us up here. I sat on the otherside of the bed hoping I could pull this off but I started thinking of the yellow mare sleeping downstairs I still can't believe she wooped that mares ass, I chuckled to myself, Shy was amazing that's for sure.

I was interrupted by that voice again, "Stop thinking about her, I told you to call it off but no you let some mare steal your heart from your beloved Tina and now your having second thoughts go down there and get that orange mare so you can get this over with". I was about to get up and leave when I heard a familiar voice at the door.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>There it is part one I wanted this chapter to be interesting so I added some action and there will be more action in part two giggedy. I'll let you guess whose at the door. Until next time see you guys next chapter.<p> 


	6. LetUsParty:Part Two Unintentionally Pink

Finally here it is part 2, this chapter contains CLOP if you don't like it I'll let you know what to skip, otherwise enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sugarcube Corner<strong>

Hey what are doing in my room?" asked a pink mare.

Oh crap Pinkie, I had to think of something quick, "I was...uh..," I looked at the crate then back at the pink mare, this was her room how could I be foolish I could of been easily caught. So much for that idea but wait I have another idea. A smuggish smile went across my face and I walked over to Pinkie gently nudging her into the room and closed the door behind her, then finished with what I began to say, "I wanted to play a game with you...you do like games don't you?".

"Of course I like games silly, why wouldn't I," Pinkie said with a bit of energy.

"I wanted to share something I like with you," I tell her opening the crate and pulling out two beers, "...in order for us to play this game you have to help me drink these first".

The Pink party animal wasn't to sure, "I don't know," she said not to interested.

"Oh I see," I said trying to sound disappointed, "I thought friends played games and enjoyed doing things with each other...unless your really not my friend," I know Pinkie thrives on making ponies smile and hates to see a pony sad. I sat on the bed and pretended to pout.

The pink pony hoped on the bed next to me and put her hoof on my shoulder, "Oh no no no no we are friends and I do love playing games with my friends," Pinkie comforted me and gave me a hug, "I'll play your game". She hoped off the bed and bounced to her closet, "..and since you're sharing with me with something you like..," she pulled out a big box and sat it next to the beer crate next to the bed, "..I want to share something with you that I like".

I opened the box but wasn't surprised when seeing containers and containers of different flavored frostings. Pinkie trailed and drooled, "I love frosting". I closed the box and laid on the bed and had to lay Pinkie next to me so she could snap out of her mental state. Soon after we laid on our sides facing each other drinking our hard fruit flavored beverages.

I looked into those baby blue eyes and told her, "Pinkie I see your still worried, Fluttershy will be fine I promise and I notice you haven't had any fun".

The Pink mare looked sad, "I had came up here because nopony will listen to me, they're all out of control...I do want them to have fun but-".

I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Pinkie you don't need to worry about them you need to relax, its a party afterall... that's also why I wanted to spend some time with you as a good friend to make sure my good friend Pinkie enjoys herself too," I sympathized also partially lying because I was really up here to get with AJ.

Pinkie smiled blushing a little, "Ohh your so nice".

Me and Pinkie smiled at each other, "So tell me about yourself," I asked.

"Well..I was born on a rock farm and I didn't have my cutie mark yet and...," this is going to be a while.

15 minutes later, more drinking also Pinkie's mane slightly becoming straighter;

Pinkie was still talking, "...and then I did...parties everyday...an-and I also made my...ver-very first party canon...".

10 more minutes later, 1 dozen of liquor gone from the crate, pink mane deflating;

I had been drinking earlier so I was starting to feel very drunk, I needed the pink mare to drink the majority of the beer so I kept handing her more.

I continued to listen to the pink party pony's story trying not to yawn or doze off, "...and th-then...I...um...partied..(hiccup)..an' Gummy was mm-(hiccup)-my gift...".

10 more minutes, 1 1/2 dozen gone from the crate, puffy pink mane completely flat;

I was a little bothered with her mane being flat, but that only happens when shes depressed but the party planner seemed to be alright and maybe her mane gets like this when she's drunk, too. Pinkie seemed to have her fun personality and she still rambled on about herself I think. I wasn't paying attention but now she's talking about random stuff.

Pinkie sat up on the bed playing with her empty bottle, "...and all da frosting, (hiccup), was gone...and I ash-myshelf," the pink mare looked at me with droopy eyes and she talked to me with her head swaying from left to right,"...I love frosting (hiccup)". The pink mare fell over on her back and started giggling.

It was time, I leaned over Pinkie and looking into her drunken eyes and smoothly say, "I think its time to play our game".

Pinkie giggled, "...game...I want to (hiccup) play..I love (hiccup) games".

The frosting Pinkie was telling me in her story made me think of the box of frosting she had brought out and I scratched my chin thinking I could use that. I grabbed a random container, it was chocolate, and popped the top off. I dipped 2 of my fingers in the thick substance and licked some of it off, then placed my chocolate covered fingers up to Pinkie's lips. She happily licked and sucked the frosting off my fingers, I felt her warm saliva coating my fingers and her tongue wrapping around cleaning the chocolate off my digits. "Mmmmm," the pink mare responded pulling my fingers out of her mouth, looking up at me with those baby blue eyes.

I guess I can have a little fun with this. I scooped up the remaining frosting from the container and coated her pink chest and belly and Pinkie seemed to be okay with this so I continued to proceed with what I was going to do next. My tongue slithered out of mouth and I slid my pink organ across her belly licking up the frosting as I traveled up her chest nipping at her round ribcage pecking bits of frosting like a hungry bird. I repeated the process 'til there was nothing left but a stained pink belly and chest.

Pinkie giggled uncontrollably as I cleaned her frosted covered fur, next I opened a vanilla frosting container and layered her long pink neck with the thick white frosting. Pinkie stretched her neck as I stroke her neck with my tongue lapping the frosting like a dog. The pink party animal moaned, "Hmm it tickles". I started sucking the frosting off her neck, careful not to give her hickies, this pleased the mare more. The mare continued to giggle/moan as I worked her neck revealing her delicant pink fur from the white sugary substance.

Another container opened and I smeared the yellow frosting under her chin, along her jawline and finally all over her muzzle. Pinkie tilted her head left when she felt my wet tongue running along her jawline then right so I can trail along the right side of her jaw and under her chin licking up the banana flavored frosting. I looked down at the slightly opened frosted covered lips, soft warm breathes hit my face, "Look at her closing her eyes awaiting your lips to meet hers," I thought to myself leaning in with Pinkie wrapping her hooves around my neck.

She giggled as I kissed her banana flavored lips. I inserted my tongue in her mouth twirling it around Pinkie's tongue tasting her, all I have to say was sugar, sugar, sugar this mare tasted too sweet. Even though this mare probably eats sugary baked goods 24/7 it wasn't to bad because she had the taste of cranberry-grape liquor mixed in to kind of overpower it. I lay on top of her with my hands under her head smooching with the mare that threw me this party.

I eventually broke the kiss, a ring of yellow frosting was now around my mouth. I licked the rest of the frosting off her muzzle and she did the same for me. I watched the pink mare close her eyes and began to giggle again. "Well done Tommy well done," I tell myself.

The alcohol was starting to catch up to me and evidently Pinkie, too. I started feeling dizzy, my vision was a bit blurry, and my head slightly ached. I laid my head to take a nap on Pinkies chest hearing her inner giggles and her lungs inhaling/exhaling. It felt like only 5 minutes after I closed my eyes when I felt something being pressed in my mouth. I opened my eyes and spat it out, "What the hell," I murmured lifting my head to see the pink mare eating pink frosting, licking it off her hoof. She must of put that in my mouth because it tasted like strawberry. Pinkie's eyes were closed as she savoured the pink stuff off her hoof. I lifted my body off the mare and asked her in a groaning tone, "What are you doing...eh..," my head ached, "...I thought you were asleep".

She kept her eyes shut but spoke in more duller tone, "I didn't want to (hiccup) end our game so soon... (hiccup) you were really warming me up and I didn't (hiccup) know you loved frosting as much as I did," she opened her eyes and grinned at me mischievously. Pinkie's eyes shrunk to little orbs and her pupils were dilated. I blinked twice focusing through my blurry vision, am I seeing this straight.

I backed off the mare and stood at the end of the bed, "Pinkie you...you need rest your drunk".

The party animal sat up unbalanced, "I don't need to do anything (hiccup)...," she said quickly then angrily said, "...and I'm not Pinkie...(hiccup) she's trapped in my head and she's never coming out, hehehehehe," she snickered.

If this was Pinkamena I was not going to deal with her, besides I did what I needed to do so I headed to the door shaking my head, "Whatever Pinkie I'm out of here".

Pinkamena stumbled off the bed and stopped me before I could reach the door, "Oh your not going anywhere (hiccup)," she assured blocking my path to the door.

"Pinkie get out of the way", I said sternly pushing her aside and opening the door to the stairs.

"If you leave I'll, I'll...I'll tell Fluttershy (hiccups) what you were really doing up here,(hiccup) let's see if she likes that (hiccup) and I'll tell her you raped and abused me against my will," the pink twisted minded pony said stopping me in my tracks.

I turned around and stared angrily at the sinister grinning mare that I once known as the nice energetic Pinkie Pie. I can't let her tell Fluttershy lies that would devastate her, that evil mare is going to get it, I stormed back in the room closing the door and grabbed the pink mare from the neck and pressed her against the wall, "Your not going to say shit". She was standing on her hindlegs with her back against the wall, my left arm was on her throat and balled my right hand into a fist.

Pinkamena just laughed like a maniac, "So you do like her hahahahaha, " she was choking a little but continued to speak, "...you can do what ever you want to me cause I'm going to tell her regardless haha and your little marefriend will never forgive you and she'll always hate you forever be heart broken hahaha better kill me otherwise hahahahaha". She gave me a cunning stare and grin and was breathing hard. The sudden attack must of scared the hiccuping out of her.

"Your a crazy bitch you know that," I yelled in her face.

She strained under my grasp, "You either fuck me or I'll have go tell your precious Fluttershy how naughty you were with one of her closes friends hahaha and if you do kill me haha I could see the look on all your faces when your all at Pinkie Pie's funeral and they have you to thank...Tommy the Murderer hahahahaha " the sly mare wasn't going to take no for an answer, she was going to get what she wanted and she didn't care about Shy's feelings at all or Pinkie's life.

The voice told me, "Look at you your pathetic, your going to let this mare have you by the balls and force you to do something you don't want...all because you couldn't let that Fluttershy go, this wouldn't be happening if you only listened to me...so why don't you walk out and let the pink mare do what you couldn't". NO Shy mustn't know I wouldn't want her to hate me, I'll just...FUCK.

She got me, I couldn't do it, I angrily punched the wall beside her face and let the mare go which she fell to the ground and coughed regaining her air. I wasn't going to hurt her she was still Pinkie Pie afterall and heavens no I wasn't going to kill her. She wickedly stared up at me with her crazy grin. I frowned looking upon the possessed pony. I'll just do she wants so I can go home.

"Alright Pinkamena, you sick bitch, we'll take our game to the next level," I tell her having no choice but to cope with it. I picked the drunken psycho up and threw her on the bed.

**WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE CLOP SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE BOLD LETTERS.**

The pink psychotic mare grinned, "ahh I like 'em rough," she gave me a seductive look as she watched me undress and place my tuxedo on top of her dresser and crawl into bed with her. I sat on the bed with my back resting on the headboard and my arms crossed with a mad expression on my face. I didn't want to look at the mare before me sitting between my legs eyeing my cock toying with my limp member. I wasn't in the the mood to get aroused.

Pinkamena leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "What's wrong, you don't find me attractive...," she said licking my ear. She backed off of me and sat in front of me spreading her hindlegs revealing a pink wet marehood, "...I can't have fun without a nice hard cock you know," she said grabbing containers of yellow frosting.

What the mare did with the creamy frosting was that she smeared it all over her body, over her neck, chest and belly, on her face and muzzle, on her inner thighs and on her pussy. She was rubbing herself stuffing the frosting in her twat. I watched the moaning mare lean on her right hoof and worked her marehood with her other hoof placing more and more frosting in her vagina, "What the hell are you doing, Pinkamena," I had to ask, I understood Pinkie Pie loving frosting but watching her alter ego fill herself with cake frosting made me think Pinkamena had a fetish for it.

The pink mare stopped playing with herself and answered, "Pinkamena, I'm Fluttermena now, see my yellow body and my mane is already pink hehehehe, and my pussy's just as yellow as hers now, so when you fuck me you can pretend I'm her hehe". She spread her legs even wider so I could get a better look at her art, which was a mess, frosting and cum dripped out of her overstuffed marehood and dripped over her ass and onto the base of her tail.

"My Fluttershy has a beautiful natural color, your a fucking sorry excuse of an imposter putting that shit all over yourself," I stated.

Pinkamena sat up straight sitting on her haunches hiding partially behind her mane and said in a shy like voice, "Oh I-I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean to make you mad," I listened to the fakeness in the pony's imitated words in great irritation, "...I only wanted to have some...um...sex..that's all-"

"Oh..shut the fuck up already," I cut the sadistic mare off and grabbed a beer, mind as well, this is going to be a long night. Who is she, trying to mimic my Fluttershy.

Pinkamena burst out laughing, "hahaha how could you find a pony as wimpy as her attractive hahaha so did you rape her yet...I bet you forced your nice long cock in her tight pussy hahaha, I bet you enjoyed hearing her squeal and quiver under your grasp hahaha". She really knew how to push buttons, I wanted to punch the shit out of her for that comment, but thinking of my friend Pinkie Pie, I held it back.

"What we did was by choice it was passionate and real, you have to lie and blackmail somepony for sex," I retorted. Why am I admitting this to her, I don't want to tell her much, can't afford to blow my cover here.

That voice in my head had its say, "What's this, now she's your Fluttershy, why do keep defending her..-," that was cut off by the weird feeling in my gut which was the good feeling in me that said, "...its okay if you want to protect and keep her safe its okay...". ending my thoughts I stare at the laughing lunatic, "You done," I finally say.

The pink cruel hearted mare laughter ended and eyed my bottle before snatching my beer out of my hands,"Hey what the fuck," was my remark. The mare penetrated her frosted filled marehood with my drink, neck first allowing the liquid to swish out and into her wet pussy probing the bottle back and forth going deep before pulling out and hoofing the cum, frosted covered bottle back to me.

I refused and she instead drank the fluids inside and deep throated the bottle so she can taste the banana flavored cum, "mmm I taste better then I thought," the sick mare said licking her lips. Even though I watched the mare play with her pussy, stuff frosting in it, pleasure herself with a bottle and then deep throat it licking her on pussy juices, you would think I'd be aroused by now. No wrong I wasn't, at least until she advanced on me then it really got heated up.

Pinkamena sat on my lap each hind leg on either side of me, her forelegs around my neck and I could fell her warm suger-beer filled pussy on my limp member. Pinkamena looked deep into my eyes, which was pretty eerie up close, wide grin and sinister stare, yeah scary. "I'm really feeling horny now," she said beginning to grind her hips. I honestly didn't want to do this but I have no other choice I'll just try to enjoy it.

I can fell her pussy winking on my dick kissing it like with each wink. I couldn't resist that, my member started to perk up and not long for it to be fully erect. Pinkamena started to breath heavily as our lips met, tasting her sugary sweetness once more. I wrapped my arms around the mares waist so I could position her to where my member can easily find her moist entrance sliding into the pink frosted filled cunt.

"Oh-ha hah that's hah much oh-ha hah better," the pink possessed mare moaned as she bucked her hips even harder. The pink mare thrusted for a few minutes before gettng off my growth breaking our kiss standing up looking down at my yellow frosted covered cock, the cum of her pussy dripping onto it.

"That looks heh good," the panting mare lowered her head and slobbed on my cob, I slouched off the backrest and laid flat on the bed while Pinkamena sucked the frosting along with her own sex fluids off my cock hungrily. I placed my hands on her head and face humped her. The pink sadist worked her tongue around the base of my shaft and wrapping it around my saliva covered member as her head bobbed with each thrust I initiated.

"That feels good...ahh Pinkie" I moaned. I wanted to try out the frosted covered mare's sugar cave and motioned for her to turn her ass around and she gladly did. Pinkie sat her rump on face while she pursued the cock in her mouth. The pink loca moaned as I licked and ate the frosting out of her marehood. Pinkamena's vaginal lips tasted better than her oral lips, her cum and pussy tasted like bubblegum and cotton candy with the linger of cranberry-grape liquor and frosting. Her walls clenched my tongue as I dove deep cleaning her out.

The pink mare moaned louder once I hit the clit, she sat up and arched her back pushing her pussy in my mouth, then thrusted her hips forcibly, "Tom oh-ha hah Tommy hah oooh-ha".

I took a breather for a minute to licked the frosting from her inner thighs and in between her legs. My nose was in her wet marehood smelling the sweet musky scent as I sucked on her teats for more frosting. I flicked my tongue on the pink nipples, nipping them with my teeth then suckled each teat switching between the two mammary glands like a hungry vicious foal.

I could hear the pleasures that it gave from the pink mares opened mouth, frosting and drool dripped out of her muzzle as she whined/moaned, "Aaah hah oow suck 'em hah aaw suck your mommy's teats hah ehh" Pinkamena reached for more frosting and a bottle of booze. The yellow frosting she put on herself was now on me. She scooped more frosting on my dick and lower belly and poured the booze over the frosting she just spreaded on me. The pink mare started licking my belly first eating up the beer covered frosting, then trailed her tongue up to my throbbing penis.

As I reverted back to the begging pussy I could fell Pinkamena sucking my cock enjoying her frosted covered prick. Spreading her vaginal lips with my fingers I shoved my face in her vagina wanting to deprive the mare of her bubblegum cottoncandy flavored cum juice.

The pink mare cleaned my member swallowing the last of the frosting and pulled away, I rolled over to the side of the bed giving the frosting addict time to fill her cunt with more creamy frosting, taking it that she wants my final treat to be tasty, before flipping her on her back and pulling her towards me. I was on my knees off the bed and Pinkamena laid on the edge of the bed. My dick met her sweet filled tunnel once more.

Pinkamena gasped when I plunged deep in her, she said in a sexy voice, "Aaah that pussy needs to be tamed...I've been a bad bad mare". Her tongue stuck out with halve closed seductive eyes.

I'd prefer her to look at me like that than her usual sadistic look. In a way she looked kind of cute. I say playfully, "You have been a bad mare looks like I have to do something about that". My hips bucked and the receiver moaned. The frosting pushed more in the mares pussy and around my cock, it wasn't my type of lube but whatever floats her boat.

Pinkamena chugged two more bottles of beer and ate more frosting. I was fed some as I fucked the frosted stained mare, I really gotta stop eating frosting its starting to not agree with my stomach especially with the alcohol I was drinking. I held her right leg with my left hand and placed my other hand on her waist. I drilled her harder pleasuring her sweet marehood.

I pushed the mare up onto the bed so I could lay on top of her. Pinkamena kissed me with a mouth full of frosting pushing it in my mouth. I forced it back I didn't want it. Our tongues battled and twirled pressing against the other. I eventually swallowed it and wiped my mouth. "I can't believe I gave in to her fetish," I said thinking to myself. The pink mare licked her lips before pushing me on my back and riding me on top.

I relaxed as Pinkamena went to town thrusting her pink hips making the bed rock, "Oh-ha oh-ha baby hah hah I like it when your inside me," she moaned throwing her head back. I drank some more and handed a bottle to my counterpart. I drank mine but she poured hers over her head, "I'm hah so oh-ha hot," she moaned. I shook my head.

The pink mare bucked and bucked until she was getting tired, her pace was slowing down as well, "I'm hah getting close hah hah," she said moaning. I looked up at the straight maned pony loosing momentum and lowering her head panting heavily.

I picked up on this and flipped the mare once more now I was on top boning her faster wanting this mare to reach her climax. Pinkamena closed her eyes and moaned louder, "Oh-ha hah hah Tom I'm hah oh-ha about to cum oh-ha," her legs spread as wide as they could. I knew it was going to come so I dismounted her quickly and dug my mouth in the winking pink marehood flicking the sweet tasting clitoris. That was enough to send her the sensation she needed to erupt a wave of appetizing sex fluids. Pinkamena placed her hooves on my head and screamed as she reached her maregasm, "hah hah OH-HAAA".

I do like eating out her delicious treat, frosting and cum shot out her and into my open mouth. Her sweet flavored maregasm flowed down my throat drinking as much as I can but some of it covered her ass and tail, I licked the cum dripping out of her cunt and around her precious pussy lips before cleaning the inside of her marehood for the last time. I was ready to ejaculate myself. I kneeled over the drained mare, lifted her head and jerked off. Pinkamena opened her mouth and I jizzed in her mouth and all over her face. I put my dick in her mouth so she clean the cum and frosting off it.

**FOR NON-CLOPPERS STOP AND READ FROM HERE**

I laid back on the bed next to Pinkamena, her eyes were closed with a satisfied grin on her muzzle chuckling to herself. The music downstairs was loud so I doubt anyone heard us. My stomach gurgled, "eh...I don't fell so good," I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom in Pinkie's room. I threw up in the toilet, beer, frosting, and cum don't mix well together. I looked in the mirror I was a mess, frosting from Pinkie's hooves got in my hair, my chest, belly and groin was stained with frosting and beer. I dressed myself in my tux and sat back next to the toilet. I needed to get Fluttershy home I hope she was okay this whole time.

I heard hoofsteps approaching the bedroom door. I closed the door and panicked no one can see me up here. "Oh shit I'm fucked," I said to myself. The peeked through the crack of the bathroom door and in came two drunk mares.

"Oh darling...there you are-OH MY Pinkie," that was no other than Rarity, "... (giggles)...looks she had her fun after all, wouldn't you agree Twilight".

The purple alicorn examined her pink friend, "Oh my gosh Pinkie (giggles) is...is that...frosting," she said..

Rarity walked around the other side of the bed where Pinkie's legs were, upon looking at her friends rear end, "Oooh, looks like some stallion had his way with her," she said covering her face with her hoof trying not to make eye contact with her friends private parts.

Twilight looked at Pinkie's face noticing the frosting on her mouth and jizz over her face with a wet sticky mane that smelled like cranberry-grape alcohol, "I would say they both had a wild time up here (giggles), " the princess said looking around the room. I saw her glimpse at the bathroom door prbably out of curiosity she walked towards the door and the knob had a purple illumination around it.

I froze," What am I going to do," I thought.

The knob twisted but stopped thanks to Rarity. "Oh Twi I don't think we should be snooping in Pinkie's room, I think we should leave her so she can rest," the fashionista informed walking towards the bedroom door.

Twilight stopped levitating the door handle and followed her friend out, "Oh right...Goodnight Pinkie". They closed the door behind them and I waited until the they were gone for good before leaving the bathroom. They had came up to say farewell to their friend.

I watched them walk to their respective homes out of the bedroom window, "That was close," I stumbled to bed and gently patted the sleeping mares cheek, "Pinkie, hey Pinkie". All she did was chuckle the whole time. By morning the alcohol will ware off and she'll be Pinkie Pie again I'm sure of it. I was going to head out but facing the pink mare I thought to myself, "Despite the fact she was an evil asshole I felt bad leaving her like that," I sighed knowing the least I could do is clean her.

I cuved my sleeves and placed the mare in the tub. I let the warm water run and began washing her with a wash cloth and used her cotton candy shampoo. I washed her from her beer smelling mane down to her cum covered tail. After drying her I placed her on her bed and left the towel on her, the mare now smelt clean she didn't wake she still giggled to herself though. The party animal was all partied out.

I hit the lights and was finally able to go downstairs. These ponies really had a good fucking time, about 1/3 of them were gone most of them were asleep in small piles cuddling each other amongst them was Applejack holding Dash around the waist they were past out and it looks like they had the same amount of empty bottles near each of them, they must of tied. Stallions lay with the mares they fucked, tables flipped on there sides cake and other baked goods along with empty bottles was trashed on the floor and if any were still conscious they sat around drinking mumbling crap to themselves. The music was loud and I had to unplug the speakers to shut them off, man it was giving me a headache. Vinyl was snoring and was laid out on top of the turn table.

The couches had sleeping ponies on them including the one with the still out of it Fluttershy. I pulled ponies off her and picked the sleeping mare up in my right arm. I heard somepony say, "Don't wurry...I madshure nopony gave her any...any shit (burps), " the mulberry mare stood on her hindlegs from behind the couch, Berry drank what was left of her drink before tossing the bottle on the floor.

"Thanks again Berry...your fucking awesome," I said brohoofing her.

"Yur my...your my boy now babe...," Berry looked pretty sleepy she slouched on the backrest of the couch, "I'm going...go to sleep now," the drunken mare fell back on the floor and was sound asleep. She was wasted just like the rest of these ponies.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluttershy's Cottage<strong>

I walked home carrying the pretty mare in my arms. She was waking up along the way, "T," she weakly said.

I answered the shy pegasus, "We are going to go home okay".

Shy simply said, "Oh okay". The cottage was only a couple yards away.

It was close to 12:30am when we arrived. "We're home baby," I said setting the timid mare down placing her on her hooves. She stood their wobbling until she saw Angel with a concern look on his face.

"Oh mommy's home, come give mommy a kiss," she attempted to walk to her bunny but when she lowered her head to kiss him she stumbled over her front hooves and fell face first. The white rabbit dodged in time and ran off.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Haha why don't you refrain from walking haha...". The yellow mare crawled to the front of the steps and stood up unbalanced, then tried flapping her wings to fly but wasn't going anywhere. I just watched the struggling mare jump trying to pick herself up. "...what are you doing now," I asked.

Fluttershy's stopped what she was doing and answered, "You said for me not to walk".

I walked over to her, "Your not going to fly if your flapping your wings randomly haha you have to fly in synchronization hahaha".

Shy slumped to floor, "It's hopeless, I can't walk, I can't fly, I'm a wreck".

I picked her up, "Here I'll carry ya okay, let's take a quick shower, get out of these clothes and get to bed," I said heading upstairs to the bathroom. After said shower and a fresh clean set of pajamas on we talked in bed.

We were laying face to face, I asked, "How do you feel right now".

"My stomach hurts and it feels like something hit me in the head really really hard," she said rubbing her forehead.

"Your stomach you only drank like 4 or 5 compared to the 10 to 15 everypony else had. And of course your head hurts you hit the wall head on," I said

Shy began to worry, "Wh-why would I do that".

I sat up remembering how it went down, "Because of that mare at the party, after you finished woopin her ass she attacked me and pissed you off and you charged after her so fast she teleported out of there and you crashed into the wall," I happily explained.

Shy was shocked, "I...I...fought I...I didn't hurt her...um to bad did I".

"Yeah you fucking did haha, you even broke her leg, you were a beast, you were amazing. I thought I had to jump in but no you took flight and beat the shit out of her, " I said praising her.

Fluttershy faced away from me and hid under the blanket, "I would never hurt anypony, I-I'm a monster, I'm never drinking again," she whined.

I lifted the blanket to see her face, "It's fine its not your fault, you were having a good time, that bitch picked on you, she was the one that blinded you in the first place, I bet she was jealous of how fine you were in that sexy dress...," I say cheering her up, "...but your not a monster, your my beautiful smart loving mare".

The shy mare blushed and perked up a little, I smiled at her and kissed her, I do love kissing those soft warm lips and holding her body close to mine.

"I should go aplogize to that pony...whoever she was," she said.

"Don't worry about it she'd probably run when she sees you anyway" I yawned.

Fluttershy cozied herself close to me and told me, "Well I-I hope she's okay then, goodnight T".

"Goodnight Shy," I closed my eyes thinking about my first day of work over at Sweet Apple Acres before drifting off into dreamland.

* * *

><p>I just want to say depending how long a chapter is it may take longer for me to upload it and this chapter was long so thats why its been almost a week. I don't want to leave you guys hangin cause I know alot of you enjoy this story and I want to get these chapters out faster but I could only type so much a day but I'm tryin.<p>

Hoped you enjoyed this and I'll see you guys next chapter.


	7. Chaos and Remorse

I know its been a while but I been getting some bad downvotes and so I took some time to get suggestions or what not.

To fferror: Thank you for helping me out leading this story in the right direction. From this point on I want to give most of the credit to him, thanks again your a good friend.

Thank you to everyone else who has left me suggestions as well. Its been a wait so read and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluttershy's Cottage<strong>

Celestia's sunlight shined through the bedroom window indicating a new day to look forward to. Not really, all I wanted to do was stay in bed and do nothing. I covered my face with the blanket and curled up in a fetal position. I wanted to stay like that for a couple more hours, but somepony wouldn't let me.

"Now, now I know you want to stay in bed," the yellow pegasus said nudging my shoulder, "...but you have to get up soon."

I didn't budge. I was still recovering from yesterday, "uhh...I don't want to," I groaned.

Fluttershy pulled the blanket back revealing my tired face, "I'm sorry for waking you, but you told Applejack that you'd work for her and I don't want you to be late."

I squinted to the bright sunlight at first before focusing clear. "Alright I'll get ready to go to work then," I said sitting up facing the smiling mare.

"I have all your things ready to go...," she pointed towards the dresser, "...your work clothes and your lunch I made you are on the dresser and there's breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen."

My dark blue overalls folded neatly on top, a pair of black workboots on the floor by the side and a brown paper bag which I'm guessing was my lunch. "Oh thanks Shy," I said appreciatively.

"Oh your welcome..," She began, "..um I was going to head over to the bakery and help the others clean...unless you want me to stay and walk with you to work first."

I didn't mind if she wanted to go, "Go ahead I'll be fine," I tell her.

"Oh are you sure," the yellow pegasus asked.

A simple head nod was all she needed, "Okay I'll see you later." With a quick bye and a kiss the timid mare headed downstairs to the door and flew to meet her friends at the bakery.

I made the bed and changed into my work clothes. I was sitting on the bed tying my laces when I heard the front door open. Hoovesteps approached the bedroom, I can hear them coming up the stairs. The bedroom door creaked opened and there stood a very bothered mare.

"Ah Fluttershy you forget something...what's wrong?" I stared at her odd expression, something didn't seem right. She just stood there with her head low looking at the floor.

For a minute she didn't say nothing. I was feeling strange, "Flutter-" I was cutoff by the shy mare.

"I know what you did," her eyes began to water, "I can't believe you would do something like this."

I started to panic, "Wha-what are you talking about, uhh what did I do?" I startled.

The mare sobbed and looked away from me, "Upstairs with Pinkie, how could you I thought you loved me."

I started to breath hard and my face turned red, "I ah...ah I can explain I ahum". I was on my knees reaching out to her.

"No don't touch me, " the crying mare pushed her forehooves against my chest, but I was stronger and I hugged her tightly.

"Please, I didn't...I-I..," I can't believe she found out its over I fucked up. I began to tear up.

Fluttershy sobbed in my chest, I was about to cry and plead for forgiveness when her sobbing became laughter.

With wide-eyes I looked down at the mare I was holding. That doesn't sound like Fluttershy, in fact her coat didn't feel right either. I let go of the shy pony and stared at her confused. "What the..."

The pony's body stretched long and changed color to red, brown, and gray, her mane became short and black, her brows where now white and a white beard grew out of her chin, an antler and horn grew out of her head, one of her teeth grew wide and long sticking out of her mouth, her wings changed, one blue wing and one purple batwing, each leg resembled a different type of animal and finally those teal eyes were yellow with red pupils. She was a he, Discord to be exact.

"Oh hoo hoo hoo, I can't do it anymore," the tall drac laughed kicking his legs out holding his gut.

I wasn't to sure if I should be angry at Discord or relieved that it wasn't Shy. I took several deep breathes before finally standing up, "What the fuck man that's not fucking funny."

Discord regained himself from his uncontrollable laughter, "Haha hoo that was to grand, you should of seen the look on your face, the pure shockness, the fear, all panic-strickened, the coming of guilt and regret, all priceless." as Discord spoke I stood quiet, "...and here I thought you didn't care for this mare."

I calmed down and sat on the bed, "I don't, can you stop implying that," If I did love Fluttershy I sure as hell am not going to tell him. The drac took a moment before picking himself up off the floor.

Discord looked around the room fiddling with pictures and what not, "By the way you reacted I would say you do." He then said something under his breath I couldn't make out and I caught him tenting his talon and paw tips with a grin on his muzzle.

I didn't know what he was up to, "What's your chaotic mind thinking of now," I asked. I eyed him close as he turned around.

The draconequus grinned at me, floating in front of me with his arms folded under his chin, "The only thing my mind is thinking of right now is, what did you think of your little pony party, I would like to hear what happened at the end," he chuckled.

"What are you talking about, I don't know what your trying to get at," I said trying to avoid his question. I had a feeling he already knew.

Discord started to juggle three bright pink balls, "Oh I think you know where I'm trying to get at here," he said.

I stared at the balls as they formed into a familiar straight maned pony, I didn't want to talk about it, "I'm guessing you already know, in fact how do you know, are you spying on me?" I was curious because he knew about Shy and me that day in the bath and now yesterday with Pinkamena.

Discord stopped floating and jumped back on his feet, "Now why would I do that, even I have the morality to respect somepony else, I can't believe you would think something like that of me." The three balls floated in mid-air above him. "Once I see the kiss is made I leave, " the draconequus continued, "...what ever you do after that, well hu-hu-hu-hu." He tried to past an innocent smile.

I didn't buy it, "Sure ah-huh, and another thing no more turning into any of the mares. I don't need you messing with me like that," I asked as nicely as I could, I still felt like ripping his throat out for that display. Can't risk that, I don't want him to send me back and cancel the deal if I did attack him.

"As the God of Chaos I find it very hard to contain my chaotic magic, I can't help myself sometimes," Discord responded, "...can't a pony take a joke."

I walked to the door and checked the time, 11:07am. I said one last thing to him, "Yeah whatever I'm going to be late."

"Bye bye now, you have a wonderful day at work hehaha," Discord waved goodbye and notice he left the pink balls floating above him. He changed them into 3 scoops of chocolate milk filled cottoncandy clouds and happily gobbled them up before poofing away.

I grabbed my lunch bag and headed downstairs to the kitchen to eat the meal Shy had made for me.

I quickly ate the pancakes with fresh berries on top with a side of milk and I was out the door.

I quickly sunk to the ground, my heart felt grieved, "What if that was Shy...I would be totally fucked...what would I tell her? What can I tell her? What would happen if I lose her, too?".

I placed my hands over my head, so many questions. That voice in my head answered, "Why don't you quit with the sorrow crap and get your mind straight, your almost halfway done then you can go back home to Earth with your one true love."

I dragged my hands over my face sighing, "One true love huh."

I notice a figure approaching from the distance. A mare, a very pink one, was heading my way. I stood up and said to myself, "Oh its Pinkie, I better go see how she is."

I notice her mane all poofy so I took it as a sign she was back to normal. I walked towards her not sure what to ask her. She wasn't bouncy, loud or happy. I put my guards up just in case, she didn't seem Pinkie.

Pinkie was only a few feet away when she stopped and notice my legs first, then slowly looked up at me. I gave a half-smile and in that moment as soon as our eyes made contact her mane depoofed and was now straight as it was the night before.

First thing came to mind, "She can just change whenever she wants now," my half grin was now a frown and I started to heat up again, I glared down upon the mare named Pinkamena. "What the fuck are you doing here huh," I said taking a step forward. "Couldn't get enough could ya, " I continue to rant. For each step I took she stepped back.

"I ah-" Pinkie tried to say.

I flung my arms out, "Your coming over to tell Fluttershy some bullshit aren't you," I yelled.

The pink mare shook her head, "N-no".

"What then, your looking for another good fuck," I was practically towering over her. This made her flinch and she lowered herself to the ground quivering.

"No," She replied quietly.

I bent over with my hands on my hips lowering my face close to hers and said firmly, "Then what do you want."

She closed her eyes then she burst out crying, "I came to apo-lo-gize," she sobbed.

I backed off, "The crazy Pinkamena, apologizing, yeah right, your just trying to pull a fast one on me."

The pink party animal shoke her head, "No I'm not (sniff) honest-"

"Save it...," I cut her off, "...I'm not going to fall for any of your tricks and I don't want to catch you around the cottage either," I tell her walking away.

Pinkie stayed there crying some more, "I really am sorry (sniff) I...I understand (sniff) if...if you don't want (sniff) want to be my friend anymore, " I stopped and looked over my shoulder halfway, "...I don't blame you (sniff) if...if you hate me and never (sniff) want to see me again." Pinkie started to walk away leaving a trail of salty tears behind.

I sighed, "Hate, that's a strong word. If anyone deserves to be hated its me

I turned around completely. Now I felt like shit. This was Pinkie and all she wanted to do was say she was sorry. "Let her go you don't need to get all mushy over another mare...you better not she's your friend all she wanted to do was make things right and it wasn't her fault to begin with," the two voices fought in my head.

I couldn't let her go I called out to her before she went any further, "Pinkie, Pinkie wait." I ran up to her and hugged her, "Look I'm sorry, too, I shouldn't have been a dick and yelled at you."

Pinkie returned the hug and sobbed, "I'm really super duper sorry, (sniff) I didn't even want to do it (sniff) there was a strange feeling I had when I first saw you (sniff) but I ignored it because I was so excited that a new pony came to town (sniff) and I wanted to throw you your party (sniff) but when I started drinking (sniff) that feeling came back and when "she" came out (sniff) I...I let "her" get the better of me and...and..I'm so sor-ry."

I rubbed her back, "Its alright I forgive you."

"No no its not alright-" Pinkie retorted back.

"Pinkie please..," I cut her off and broke our hug so I can face her, "...its my fault none of that would of happened if I didn't get you drunk in the first place." I still felt awful because I thought of nopony but myself and now Pinkie was hurting inside for what I caused.

I sat next to the sad mare for a short moment before Pinkie asked me something. Tears rolled down the mares cheeks as she hung her head, then back at me to ask her question, "Why did you (sniff) want me to drink anyway."

"Because I...well...," I tried to think of something other than telling her I needed to kiss her because of Discords deal.

Pinkie calmed down a little bit, her eyes were still glossy and her cheeks were tear stained, "You seemed pretty upset when Fluttershy was mentioned. If you love her so then why would you attempt anything with me" Pinkie's expression changed from sad to slightly mad, "...wouldn't that be like cheating." She furrowed her eyebrows and waited for my explanation.

"Hey it wasn't like I wanted to do it, I tried to leave you know," I said in defense. Pinkie looked down to the side. "Look we both did something we didn't really want to do, you had some feeling and me well..."

That voice in my head stopped me from continuing, "Don't you go telling her anything, you need to keep on the down low, you don't want word getting out do you."

She looked back at me, "What I did was wrong and I'm sorry but cheating on Fluttershy-"

I cut her off, "I'm not cheating on her," I nearly screamed, "I just needed to loosen you up so I could kiss ya alright."

"Your spilling the beans here..," That voice said, "...shut the hell up."

I placed my hands on my head, "Aaww why does shit have to be complicated," I thought to myself.

The pink mare asked the question that I didn't want to explain, "A kiss why?", she placed a hoof under her chin.

What should I do, I stared in the glossy baby blue eyes and took a deep breath.

That voice had a suggestion ready, "Don't you dare, just tell her that you were drunk and you didn't realize what you were doing, just LIE."

I could lie but the other voice had something else in mind, "No need to lie, I believe its time for you to get this off your chest. Keeping this to yourself is beating you up inside, its good to talk things over with a good friend."

"No she can't help you," that voice argued, "fucking mares aren't going to fix shit, your letting your emotions get in the way." I didn't agree with that logic, talking to Pinkie, of all ponies is a pony I knew I could trust.

She sat waiting for my answer, "We-ll."

I made up my mind, "Pinkie I'm going to tell you something but you have to pinkie promise not to tell anypony," I said.

"Okay but you have to pinkie promise not to tell anypony about um...last night," the party planner responded.

I shook her hoof, "Deal."

At the same time we recited the usual chant, "Cross our hearts, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in our eyes." Pinkie pulled out two cupcakes out of nowhere and pressed one in my eye and the other in hers.

I nearly got it in my eye not expecting it. As I wiped the frosting off my eye I asked her, "You have random cupcakes laying around."

Pinkie giggled, "You never know when your going to make a pinkie promise."

"Haha I guess it doesn't hurt to be prepared then," I said. I'm glad Pinkie isn't sad any more, in fact her mane poofed back to the way it should be.

"Thats not all, I usually keep balloons, confetti, my party canon, my custard cake machine, my party wagon, and everything else I need to pull out at any given time," Pinkie said grabbing (out of nowhere) each item she mentioned.

Pinkie giggled some more when she saw my jaw and my eyes wide open frozen on my face, "Hehe hello anyone there hehehe," she waved a hoof in front of my face.

I blinked a couple times and my gapping hole finally uttered, "How..how did you...do that."

"Well duh number one Ponyville Party Planner, " Pinkie said happily, "I have to have all of this stuff readily just in case there's a new pony in town, or a birthday party to be thrown, or a wedding to be planned, or a get-together, or-", she said all to fast before stopping her so I can start saying what I needed to say.

I smiled at her giggling self, "Okay nevermind that, in all seriousness though, I'm going to let you in on everything." Pinkie stopped giggling and her ears pointed straight up ready to receive whatever I was going to say.

I fiddled my thumbs looking at the ground, "Um well let's start at the beginning," I face the awaiting mare, "I was um brought here by Discord."

Pinkie asked, "Discord, how did he bring you here? Isn't your planet really really far away?"

"Yes it is but he must of used his magic on a bottle of wine I was drinking, " I explained, "...and by drinking it I blacked out and woke up in the Everfree."

"Why would Discord take you from your world?," the party animal asked.

"Well actually he didn't take me..," I guess I better let her know about the deal, "..before I woke up in the Everfree, I must of teleported somewhere...somewhere like in space and Discord was there and he said he wanted to help me by making a deal with him."

"A deal? What kind of deal?" she asked.

"It was to...," I rubbed the back of my neck, "...ahhh kiss the 6 of you and bring back um-"

Pinkie cut me off, "Hold on just a second, so Discord brought you here just to kiss us!"

"Not exactly, he said if I get you ponies to kiss me he'll bring back...Tina," I stared at the ground.

"Tina whose that and bring her back from what?" Pinkie asked.

I sighed, "She's my girlfriend and he was going to bring her back from the... (sighs) the grave."

Pinkie gasped, "You mean sh-shes d-dead," when she saw my eye release a tear she placed a hoof on my shoulder.

"Yes and its all my fault," I started to cry. I hate thinking about how it all ended.

Pinkie felt sad, too, "You really loved her didn't you." I just nodded my head. Pinkie wrapped her hooves around me, "If Discord brings her back then she'll be alive and you won't be sad anymore, right."

I wiped the tears away, "I'm not sure about that one," I said thinking about the pony that's also special to me.

She released me to think, "Is it because of Fluttershy," Pinkie said. I covered my face with my hand. Pinkie saw tears dripping off my palm, "Why don't you just stay here with her and tell Discord you don't want to go with the deal after all," the pink mare lighten up a bet, then became sad again, "..oh wait, that means Tina wouldn't come back to life." Pinkie lighten up again, "Or you could go with the deal that way Discord can bring Tina back to life and you can..., " then sad once more, "..oh no that's right then Fluttershy will be alone."Pinkie pressed her hooves on the sides of her head and shook her head, "ooh the chooses, the chooses, if only it can work both ways, " she looked back at me, "I bet its difficult for you to go through with this because you love Tina but at the same time you don't want to break Fluttershy's heart because you love her, too."

"I don't know about it working both ways, think about Pinkie, I can't take Fluttershy with me," I said thinking on how the situation would turn out to be, "...she wouldn't make it on Earth and I'm not going to take her away from her friends or her home or her critters. Tina on the other hand, if I bring her here, how am I going to be in two relationships at the same time. I don't think I'd want the two of them to be fighting over me. I'm going to have to chose one or the other but its sooo fu-cking hard because I want to be with Fluttershy but I can't let Tina go either."

"Its like having two opposing forces telling you to do something positive or negative," Pinkie said hitting a hoof over the other, "...and cause you love Fluttershy and Tina its not easy for you to pick."

I slowly nodded my head, "You see that's what I'm dealing with, I have two voices in my head..," I pointed to my head, "..that fights for one or the other. I don't know what to do Pinkie. I feel stuck, stuck between holding on to Shy or Tina and I know I won't be able to hold on to both and eventually I'll lose the strength and would have to let one go to pull the other up or I may just lose them both." I fell back on the ground with a sigh, I laid there staring into the sky blue sky, watching the clouds and pegasi pushing them.

A face of a pink mare came into my vision, "I'm so happy that you do love Fluttershy and I do want to see that Tina comes back to life and so I'm going to help you so you don't get yourself in to much trouble cause you know if you had explained this to me way before I would of kissed you and you wouldn't have to had gone through all that trouble just to do it, " Pinkie said sincerely."

I face palmed, all I had to do was ask, "Pinkie I have this battle in my head, I...I don't know...I just did it, my love for Shy and bringing Tina back, my thinking is all jacked up, " I said sitting back up.

"I guess I can't blame you then," Pinkie acknowledged, "does anypony else know you love her."

I shook my head, "No, I even made Shy promise not to tell anypony because I feared if you all knew about us I'd never get you ponies to kiss me," I said, then I thought of Discord, "I'm not to sure if Discord knows and if he does I don't know if he's just missing with me or what."

"He better not try and pull any nasty tricks on you, you better keep an eye on him, " the party planner said.

I pulled out my phone and browsed through the pictures to find a picture of me and Tina before handing it to Pinkie, "This is Tina by the way," I told her.

"What's this?" she asked, playing with it in her hoof.

"Its cellular phone, its main use is to talk to people from long distances, and its one of the main ways of communication down on Earth," I answered.

She saw the image on the little screen and awed, "You two look so happy together. I'm glad Discord is going to bring her back."

"Yeah me too," I said.

"So who do you still need to kiss?" asked Pinkie.

I gave her the remaining names on the list, "Twi, Rare, Dash, and AJ."

"Have any ideas on how your going to do it?" Pinkie said placing a hoof on her chin thinking herself.

"Not yet, well actually for Rarity I was going to do something for her because she made me my clothes and well AJ, I'm going to be heading to work so I'll get her to kiss me then."

"I have an idea for you and Rarity, you should go on a date with her, that would be your thanks to her for making all your clothes," Pinkie said excitedly.

"Do you think she would want to?" I asked unsure.

"Leave it to Pinkie and I'll take care of everything," Pinkie said proudly pushing her chest out and raising her right hoof saluting like a soldier.

I dusted myself off as a got up, "Okay I trust you, I have to get to work now," I picked up my lunch bag then hugged Pinkie, "Thanks for talking with me Pinks, let me know what's up."

"No problem, oh and you might want to keep it in the pants," she said.

I broke the hug and stuttered, "Ah ye-yeah of course."

Pinkie hoofed me my phone, "Here you go, you want to keep your celly-ly phone thingy in your pants so you don't lose it."

"Oh that yeah definitely don't want to lose that," I said putting the phone in my pocket. I thought she meant something else, but yeah gotta keep that in my pants, too.

"Bye Pinkie see you later, " I farewelled.

The energetic mare stuffed all her party stuff in her wagon, strapped herself to the wagon, and she bounced away with her wagon full of fun, "Bye Tom lalalalala," she yelled back.

**Sweet Apple Acres**

I headed up the path to the farm. I stopped at the fence just at the entrance. Alright Tommy, Applejack territory, let's try not to go farther then just a kiss.

* * *

><p>I'm back so I should upload regularly, so stay tuned and I'll see you guys next chapter.<p> 


	8. A Slice Of Apple Pi-Jack-

Alright there is SEMI-CLOP in this chapter, however it does not go into a FULL-CLOP scene.

As always there will be notations when it happens and ends. If you have no problem with it Read and Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Apple Acres<strong>

I walked up to the front door and was about to knock on the door, "Here we go," I thought to myself. I knocked on the wooden door and waited for an answer. For a second nothing then the door opened revealing a big red stallion. He didn't look to happy when he saw it was me at the door.

"Look it here," Big Mac sternly said, "I don't mind ya workin' at this here farm but if I find out tha' your tryin' somethin' with my sister yas gonna be loosin' more than just a job ya hear."

"Got nothing to worry about we're just friends," I said suddenly putting my hands up backing away. I may be a tough guy, but this brute of a stallion was very intimidating. Note to self: Don't piss him off.

"An' it better stay tha' way," he snorted in my face and pushed past me.

I entered the home of Applejack to find her coming from the kitchen. "Hey there sugarcube," she said trotting over to me.

"What gives, what's up with him?" I asked gesturing back towards the front door.

"Oh he musta heard me talkin' about ya to Granny Smith," AJ said slighly blushing and placing her forehooves on my chest, "...ya know how big brothers can be."

I gently held onto the work mares hooves and kneeled down on one knee placing her hooves firmly on the floor. "Yeah...and I don't want to leave here with my face smashed in," I tell her almost nose to nose.

The blonde maned pony giggled, "Don't ya worry 'bout nothin' Big Mac ain't gonna hurt nopony," she smiled dreamily before saying slowly, "...besides I wouldn't let 'im lay a hoof on ya anyhow." An orange cheek pressed against mine as the orange mare passed by me dragging her tail under my neck and flicking the tip tickling my nose.

I sighed thinking to myself hanging my head, "Your not giving him much reason not to. I'm going to have a talk with her when I get the chance."

"Come on sugar, Big Macs gonna fetched them carts," she said heading out.

I was about to follow when an older voice caught my ear, "So yur da one my grandbaby kept talkin' 'bout," she said shakily walking over to me.

The lime green mare looked me up and down with her light orange eyes. "I don't get ya youngins these days..," Granny Smith said, "...back in my day we took things slow. That'll way we knew somepony was meant for us."

I stood there for a minute before saying, "Love at first sight, I guess," I tried to sarcastically say.

"(humph) unlikely," she said walking away.

"Okay I need to be very careful around Applejack," I said finally meeting the two siblings outside. Big Mac was already strapped to his cart or a 3-cart train I should say. My little wooden cart was waiting for me.

The orange mare put a hoof on my cart saying, "We took da saddlin' part off so ya don't have ta worry 'bout it gettin' in da way." I stood in front in between the two wooden arms and lifted the empty cart. "Come on we gotta lot of buckin' to do," she said heading up the path.

Me and the big red stallion followed his sister up to the orchards. "These here trees been in our family since Granny Smiths days," she said proudly, "..bucked by Apples generation after generation." The orange mare turned her head looking at her brother, "Ain't that right Big Mac?"

Big Macintosh answered no more then with a simple, "Eeyup."

I looked at the mass of trees wielding nice plumped juicy apple being covered and protected by lush green leaves. I looked upon the mare in front of me to ask, "That's alot of trees how do you do it?"

"Ya gotta' have a strong set legs like ya see here," she said wiggling her hips looking back at me. I stared at her rump for less than 5 seconds when the stallion next to me glanced over at me and I in turn quickly found interest in a nearby tree. Big Mac walked in front of me blocking my view of Applejack. I had to stop so his carts wouldn't hit me.

We continued up the dirt path and eventually through a section of apple trees. "I say this here will do," AJ said.

I lowered my cart on the ground and looked back towards the barn, it was a short distance away. The sun was warming up and would of made a hot day but thanks to the pegasi I saw earlier it was going to be partially cloudly.

"So we're going to clear this section out?" I asked looking around.

Applejack answered, "Yep, by this evenin' we should have ev'ry last apple picked." The orange mare went to her first tree and bucked it. The strong vibration shoke the tree and apples hit the ground.

Big Mac pulled round wicker baskets out of his carts. I checked my cart and sure enough there were baskets in there as well. I grabbed them and we placed them on the ground. I placed as much apples in each basket as AJ bucked more trees and soon after her brother did the same. He looked at his target and with one leg bucks the tree hard with the leaves shaking off also came the juicy apples.

I placed more and more, filling basket after basket, then emptying them into the carts. I attempted to catch them in the basket as they fell but I only caught a few while the rest hit me over the head, "How does Applebloom do this so well and where is she by the way?" I ask the slightly sweating mare

The questioned mare bucked one more time before answering, "It's in da Apples blood when it comes down ta farmin', sugarcube...," Applejack took her stetson off to wipe the sweat off her forehead before placing the hat back on her head, "...she's out with her friends. You know how them girls are with there crusadin' an' all."

I nodded my head, "Yeah I hope they get them soon."

"Me an' you both partner," she said before continuing on to the next trees.

After filling up two cart fulls Big Mac took the opportunity to take them down to the barn to dropped them off. The work horse was halfway down the path when Applejack notice that he had left. I was placing the fallen apples in the baskets when all of suddenly AJ decides to trip on two that I had filled up spilling apples back on the ground.

"Oh sorry 'bout that," she apologized, "...let me help ya." AJ said grabbing hold of an empty basket in her mouth and placed it some feet in front of me.

I grabbed the other one, "It's alright," I tell her putting the apples back in the basket.

Applejack picked the apples up one by one in her mouth placing them back in the other basket. "Mmm these apples taste mighty good," she said biting into one of the plumped fruits.

I looked up and began to say, "They do look goo-what are you doing?" I asked.

Applejack had her rear facing me with her rump in the air. Her tail swayed slowly side to side revealing her marehood as she lowered her upper body. With half closed eyes the orange mare said, "I'm puttin' these apples back in da basket," and that's what she did.

I rolled my eyes I knew what she was doing. "Sure AJ sure," I said.

Applejack shot back, "Well I am," she grabbed another apple and dropped it in the basket. I dumped the apples in the cart plus the remaining baskets. AJ was still working on hers so I helped her pick them up and dumped that basket, too. "You sure make pickin' up stuff seem mighty easy with them there ah hooves or whatever you call 'em."

I looked at my hands and replied, "Hands...fingers, they do come in handy but they're nothing special."

The farmer stood beside me, "I wouldn't say tha' now, they can be special in other ways ya know," she said.

"And in what ways would that be?" I questioned. The blonde maned pony only giggled yet giving me a seductive look.

I said under my breath, "(sighs) Applejack."

Big Mac was already heading up the path, I could see him in the distance. Applejack was busy nuzzling my side smiling happily. "Hey hey cut it your brothers coming," I said gently pushing her head away.

"Oh fine," she replied heading towards the trees that bared there fruits. Bringing empty baskets I followed behind. Soon we were back to working and carts were being filled. My cart filled up and I had to take it down to the barn.

"Your going to have ta brings yours back," Big Mac informed, "..in da barn there's some barrels ya can empty da apples into."

I nodded my head and went to do what he told me to do. In the barn I looked around to see empty barrels stacked neatly in the corner. I pulled the wooden container from the top thinking how am I going to do this fast and sufficient. I placed two barrels near the back of the cart and unlatched the carts back door. Apples poured out and mostly into the barrels. I had to go behind and lift the cart up until the barrels were filled. I moved the barrels back along the wall and placed the lids on them.

I did the same with the other barrels until my cart was empty. Lastly I picked up the remaining apples that scattered around the floor that didn't make it in the previous barrels. "Jesh finally," I said wiping the sweat off my forehead. My cart filled 6 barrels. The carts Big Mac brought were lined up off to the side of the barrels with more empty carts next to them. On the right of me was hay stacks and a window I could see the path to the farm through.

I took my cart and headed back to the working siblings. I see a red stallion with three carts traveling behind him coming along the path. He didn't make eye contact as we passed each other. I reached AJ and watched her buck a tree.

"Your so good with that AJ," I complimented.

"If you like this here way of buckin'..," Applejack said a little lustfully, "...you'd love da way I really buck." she stuck her tongue out a little with dreamy eyes.

I thought to myself, "I'm not even trying to flirt with her." I dragged my hand over my face.

I ignored the fact and picked up more apples. The work mare bucked once more before crying out in pain, at least I think she was in pain.

"Oh darn it," she said laying on the ground.

I went over to her, "You alright?" I asked looking her over.

"I hit tha' tree pretty hard," she said.

I rubbed her legs and hindhooves, "Did you sprang your ankles?" I asked concerned.

She shook her head no, "Its a bit higher." I placed my hands under her flank. "A little bit more," she said. I placed my hands on her flank, "That's the spot, could ya massage it, I think that'll help."

I sighed, "Whatever pleases you," I said to myself. I went ahead and massaged her rump.

"Oh yeah, tha' feels much better," she said with a quiet moan. AJ's eyes were closed and she was enjoying me feeling up on her ass. She lifted her rump a little spreading her legs. "Just..just a little more to da center," she said in bliss.

I stopped, "I think your ass is fine AJ," I said getting up.

Applejack looked back at me, "So ya think my ass is fine."

"No I mean...," I tried to correct myself, "..nevermind." The orange pony giggled. Her brother was getting close so I lifted her up on her hooves. "Here he comes."

We got back to business and her brother joined. We worked some more until my cart was full. I took it down to the barn and did the same process with the barrels. Then again back up the path passing Big Macintosh and awaiting AJ's next move. She's bound to do something and she seems to do it when her brother isn't around.

After a short while of bucking and throwing the apples in the cart. AJ watched me as I placed more fruit in the wicker basket. She took that as an opportunity and slowly walked over to me. I watched her as she came, "Let's see what's wrong with her now," I thought.

She said, "I think there's somethin' on my back."

I checked as she sat facing away from me. "I don't see anything," I tell her.

Applejack tilted her head down, "Maybe it crawled up in my mane," she said.

I was already on my knees so I leaned over her to where her mid section of her body was between my arms. "Nah nothing," I said picking through her mane down her neck.

She took her hat off, "I think ya need ta look a little closer," she said completely standing up, straightening her neck. I crawled over her to check the top of her head but my croutch bumped her rump. She felt this and backed up pressing her flank firmly on my croutch. I felt the sudden warmth and straightened up placing my hands on her hips. I thought to myself, "Smooth one Jack, very smooth."

The orange mare looked back at me lustfully saying, "So ya ready ta ride partner. It'll be like ridin' a bull at a rodeo."

I smiled at her then pushed her rump away, "In the middle of field where your brother can easily catch us, no this cowboy's gonna have to skip this bull ride," I said not really wanting to think about having to fuck her or get stomped to death by her brother.

Applejack blushed lightly, "Heh I reckon your right."

I placed AJ's hat back on her head. "Let's get back to work." She nodded and back to work we did.

It was already close to 4:30pm and AJ said we had just a few more trees to finish and we'd be done. Applejack was checking the carts, I had to hold her up around the belly kind of like having her in the hiemlich maneuver, to check if she would have any more room. Big Mac had said these were the last carts.

I saw him coming up the path and I flipped AJ in the cart, then I leaned on the cart like nothing happen. She shoke her head and fixed her stetson, "Wha' in da hay was tha' for?" she asked staring at me.

Big Mac's voice answered her question. "Wha' are ya doin' in tha' cart AJ?" he asked before glancing at me. I looked away whistling.

She didn't realize he was behind her, "Ah just checkin' if we have room for da remaining trees," she said.

The red stallion said, "All da other carts are full this one here is da last one. Ya'll think yas can handle this last one."

Applejack nodded her head, "Sure thing brother, that way ya can help Granny bake an' make cider."

Big Mac eyed me real quick then without hesitation left to help his grandma. The blonde maned work mare bucked a few more trees and filled that remaining cart. "Tha's it for today," she said resting on a tree.

I took a breather myself and pulled my lunch out and ate it. I shared with the tired mare, she looked like she could use the energy. We ate some of the apples as well. "Golly they tasted pretty good like they were organic or something," I said taking another bite.

After the small meal AJ took me to the CMC's treehouse. "Girls ya'll in here," she said opening the door. Nope no one. I went inside and sat on the floor. They had a poster on "How to get a Cutie Mark in a Day" on the back wall, a table with drawings and some crafts, 3 bean bags, orange, red, and white, a carpet and a waste basket. Not much in here.

Applejack walked over to me and sat on my lap. She placed my arms around her waist, I cupped my hands on her belly so my hands didn't touch anything below the belt line. "Oh sugar I waited all day just ta be alone with ya," she said resting her back against my chest.

I think it was time to have a little talk with her, "Applejack."

The orange mare looked up at me, "Yeah sugarcube," she said.

I took a minute to word it then finally asked, "What's up with you...I mean with the flirting and all."

She blushed, "When one pony likes another they tend ta show it," she closed her eyes half ways.

"Then tell me, why do you like me? What do you see in me exactly?" I asked, I needed to know.

"I...ah..well your..," she looked at the floor trying to think of a reason, "...tha' ya...I suppose its cause um...um..I see your a ahh.."

I thought to myself, "Did she not have a reason, I didn't care at first but now I was curious because I don't want her to be like this in front of Shy." Aj was still mumbling to herself when the door opened and 3 little fillies came in.

"I don't get it Scootaloo," the white unicorn said to the orange pegasus,"..I thought you said it'll work."

The yellow filly said, "Look it ain't her fau-WOOH Ap-Applejack wha'...what are ya doin'?" she asked her big sister.

"And..and what's that thing?" Scootaloo asked.

Sweetie Belle raised a hoof to say something but instead pointed to her friends and said, "What they said."

Applejack froze in my lap. I pushed her off. She quickly stood up rebalancing herself with a shade of red on her cheeks. I'll admit I was a little embarressed myself. I waited for AJ to say something first. "Um..what are ya'll doin' in here," she said trying not to break a sweat.

The fillies looked at each other and Applebloom answered, "This is our treehouse, sis."

"Darn right it is," Applejack said giving a nervous chuckle, "..an' it's a mighty fine one."

The fillies looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces. Bloom looked at her sister who was still hiding her embarrassment behind her smile. "O-kay..," Bloom said then turned her attention to me, "...so are ya gonna tell us wha' that thing is?"

The 3 fillies hid behind the bigger pony who encouraged, "Ya's don't have ta worry 'bout Tommy. He ain't from around here an' he's a human from a different planet called Earth." The girls creeped out from under AJ's legs and slowly made their way over to me. They looked like scared little puppy dogs.

I didn't want to alarm them, so sofly I say, "H-hello."

"Wooh you can talk," Scootaloo said. Head nod.

"And yur not from Equestria," Applebloom said. Head shake.

"And your the only one of your kind here," Sweetie Belle said. Paused then head nod, I guess I'm the only one here.

"COOL," they said in unison. They all jumped on me.

"Tha' means yur like a blank flank like us," the little yellow fillie said.

I thought to myself, "How is that I have talent."

"Yeah its like everyponies a pony except you, just like in school, " the little unicorn said, "..everypony has a cutie mark except us."

"Okay that makes sense then," I thought.

The little orange fillie piped up as well, "Hey did you bring sovinuers." They all got excited.

I didn't bring nothing except a phone, keys, and pocket knife. Phone I'm keeping, switchblade yeah right I'm not giving that to a couple kids, don't want to see cutie marks of ponies getting shanked, and keys I guess they can have them its not like I'll be keeping that car or apartment anyway.

"I didn't exactly bring anything," I said trying not to disappoint.

"Awe," they said together.

I pulled out the keys, "But these you can have," I said brightening the girls faces, sort of.

"What in tarnation, why would we won't keys?," Applebloom asked. I grabbed some string from the table and took each key off the ring and loop the string through the key whole and made three necklaces out of them.

"These keys weren't made her in Equestria. Have you seen anything like them before?" I said. They shook there heads no. I placed the car key around Scoot's neck, Bloom had the house key, and Belle had the mailbox key. "There you go know know you have something other ponies don't have." I guess that works.

"You know what this means girls," Scootaloo said happily, "..we can get our cutie marks in extraterrestrial space traveling item collecters," she screamed. That's an ear full.

"Wha' are we waitin' for," Applebloom said, "..let's go get our cutie marks!"

They jumped and screamed with joy and bolted out the door.

"Good luck with that," is all I had to say.

Applejack looked at me pleased, "Well there Tommy ya got somethin' in there for me?" She placed a hoof on my hip eyeing my mid section.

I ignored her, "Come on let's get that last cart back to the barn."

Once down the path Applejack went inside and told me to wait outside. She came back out with a pouch in her mouth.

"Heere yaa goe shugarl, "she mumbled giving me the pouch, "Thanks for helpin' out, go ahead an' leave that cart in the barn next to the others." She rushed back inside as if she left somethimg cooking on the stove.

I took a minute to take in the fresh apple aroma, mmm boy that smells good. I parked the last cart next to the others and sat on the third hay stack from the window to count my money or bits. I opened the pouch to find about 15 to 20 bits and a note.

The note read, "Tommy stay where ya are I want ta give ya somethin' else, love AJ."

"Love AJ really," I thought to myself, "...all man I know what she wants and I can feel it coming."

"Why don't you pretend you didn't read the note and leave," the good voice said.

That voice had an objection, "You know you can't do that, you need this kiss for Tina, you already screwed two mares, one more wouldn't make a difference."

"You better not, your not doing that to shy again, " the good voice said.

Both voices were right. I knew I couldn't leave but however I'll kiss her and make something up so I don't have to go all the way.

I sat thinking when the barn door opened and in walked a pony with a large blanket of some sort over their body. It closed the door and took its blanket off. It was Applejack and my mouth hung open when I saw what she was wearing. I didn't mean to check her out but she wore a 2 piece vest and skirt. The vest was a forest green leather button up vest with a bright red apple on the chest. Her skirt was a green and red plaid checker skirt that just barely covered the last apple of her cutie mark. Her blonde mane and tail had no bands in them so her mane/tail was combed straight down and no hat was upon her head. She stood there arching one hoof next to the other with her eyes half closed as the seductive creature she was flattered her eyes.

She looked...she looked hot and lustfully sexy. Got damn it. I was felling all warm inside, Fucking. Stupid. Boner.

I sat up on the hay stack as she approached swaying her hips side to side. I kept repeating in my head, "I have a marefriend, I have a marefriend..."

She sat next to me, "All fuck here we go," I said in my head. I tried to smile as a placed an arm around her over her back.

Applejacks blush came back, she looked away then back at me with her big green eyes. "Um sugar I've been wantin' to ride ya like a dirty cowgirl after a hard days work since I first saw ya."

I thought to myself, "At least she was honest, still doesn't explain why though."

"Before we go all da way, I'm not to sure but are ya seein' Fluttershy cause it seems like ya'll two have a connection and I don't want to do anythin' foolish," She said, "...we're good friends you know and I wouldn't want ta hurt her."

"That's what I don't want to do, fucking a.," I thought biting my tongue. I really didn't want to say this but, "No no were just ah...were just friends." All I got to do is just kiss her then make something up.

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE CLOP SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE BOLD LETTERS!**

AJ was excited to hear that. Her sexual excitement was at 100% she wanted to do this. She placed her hooves around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I puckered up but heard AJ say, "Let's skip all tha' an' get right to it." she laid on her back on the hay and pushed me down to her nethers.

I sighed, "Fuck man." I had to get off the hay stack and allow the orange work mare to lay completely on but her head hung off the top. I kneeled behind her and prepared to dive in. I held onto her muscular flank as I gently stroke her folds with my tongue.

Applejack moaned a little, "Don't be afraid partner, she won't bite." She closed her eyes and waited for me to get rough with her.

"Maybe if I think of Shy the whole time it may not be so bad. I just have to remember not to scream her name at the end," I thought. I stuck my tongue deep in the mare's vaginal opening going for her pearl. I licked around it flicking it then sucking on it. She was already dripping I could taste warm apple pie as I sucked the necter out of her.

"Go deeper, deeper Tommy eh hah eh eh hah I want ya ta clean my pussy out eh hah hah," the orange work mare moaned. My tongue swirled in and out as it went. I stuck two fingers in probing her marehood then spreading them to get deeper in. Although this mare worked all day her pussy didn't smell like sweat at all, nothing but the sweet smell of baked apple pie.

I wanted to kiss her so I could end this so I let my fingers do the works, "I eh eh hah hah told ya hah eh hah tha' those hands of yours hah hah could be used in other ways ahh," She moaned.

I penetrated my whole hand in her making her hindquarters tense and her pussy beginning to clamp. I forcefully shoved it in and out, my other hand held her waist as she rocked back and forth on the hay stack, I didn'tt want her to fall.

"Oh Tommy hah eh eh I want ya to rut me hah eh," she maoned loudly, "I hah ha I want ya to fuck me hard eh hah," she began to frigid under my grasp.

I leaned over her to try and kiss her but she avoided my lips. She pushed me back down and said, "Da only lips hah eh eh tha' needs attendin' to are the ones hah eh hah down there," she moaned. Damn stubborn mare let me kiss already.

Her moaning became louder as I went ahead and continue to eat her out. Pre-cum went down my throat and I felt Applejack's strong legs wrappjng around my neck. My mouth and nose went deep in, she was holding me tight starting to thrust her hips. I could barely breath, but I continued to work it. Her pussy began to wink and her vaginal walls contracted clamping hard on my tongue. The more I pull it out the more her marehood would constrict my tongue in place. I spanked her ass, not to pleasure her but to get some air, but that just made the mare enjoy it more when I spanked her rump.

"Ah yeah ah spank ah this naughty ah cowgirl hah ah," she moaned as each smacked rippled up her body.

Applejack was enjoying her self, laid back getting her pussy tossed, ate out of, and played with. Moaning in pure lust panting ever so heavily. I needed her to cum or something needed to happen I didn't want to have to get to the point where I actually had to fuck her.

Applejack moaned and thrusted harder, I think my wish was coming true, "Hah eh eh, I fell it Tommy eh hah hah eh eh oh hah oh nellie hah HAAAH, BIG MAC (panting heavily)."

She could call me what ever she wants, I'm just glad she came. I drank as much as the apple flavored fluid before it drizzled down onto her skirt. I didn't know she had relaxed her hind legs and was just laying there.

I continued to eat and lick around her pussy for just a minute before even considering, why was Applejack so still and quiet. That's when I looked up to see somepony I hoped to never see pissed off and fuck this wasn't what I meant when I wish for something to happen.

**FOR NON-CLOPPERS STOP AND READ FROM HERE**

He stood there death in his eyes focused on me, "What the FUCK do you think your doin' tryin' to impregnate my sister. I knew I couldn't trust you, I warned ya the day before an' I warned ya again and ya thought I was fuckin' around."

I couldn't move, my mind yelled, "MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, your going to fucking die." AJ was scared, too she was shaking a little.

She finally said something and rolled over off the haystack, "Big brother th-this is what it looks like an'...an' I can explain."

I slowly reached for my bit pouch and slowly backed away to the window. Applejack stood up on her hindlegs pressing up against me saying, "You ain't gonna hurt 'im." Applejack looked up at me with scared/sad eyes. I took that moment to kiss her while keeping my eye on Big Mac.

She broke it, "Oh darn it, I wish it didn't have to end like this, sugarcube," she said quietly.

"An' where do ya think your goin', I panicked when the redder can be stallion yelled taking his step forward. The moment his hoof hit the ground, I scrambled to the window as fast as I could crawling over hay and jumping out the window.

Applejack quickly blocked her brother before he got any closer, "Get outta da way," he thundered. Applejack pressed her forehooves on his chest trying to push, if he wanted to he could have easily got past her, but he also wanted to hear his sisters explanation.

I landed on something or somepony, "Be careful who you land on," It said pushing me off of it.

I jumped to my feet and put my back against the wall, "Hold on a sec, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked Discord, "I thought you don't spy." I could care less however I wanted to hear what the two siblings had to say.

Discord put his back against the wall next to me, "I told you I don't spy," he said, "I leave as soon as you kiss the ponies and in this case you didn't exactly kiss her until the end so that's wh-hey are you even listening-"

"Shhh, I'm trying to listen," I shushed him focusing my hearing on them instead.

Discord crossed his arms, "You don't have to be rude," he muttered.

"...wha' are ya talkin' 'bout AJ, he did somethin' to ya-," Big Mac was interrupted by his little sister.

"I told ya it ain't him its me, I was all over him," she said.

Big Mac thought for a minute then asked his sister, "Then wha' is it, ya in heat?"

Applejack looked at her flank, "Um... no it ain't tha' time of year yet."

"Then wha's wrong with ya?" The stallion asked angrily, "...ya can't be going around...screwin' ponies or creatures ya don't even know."

Applejack begin to cry, "I don't know big brother I...I don't know, one look at 'im an' I just...wanted him."

"Why," he asked.

The orange mare looked at her hooves and said, "Somethin' told me to do it, it came from some feelin' inside me."

"That "feeling" what is it," I spoke out aloud not to no one in particular then up at Discord, "Discord Pinkie said the same thing that a weird feeling inside her made her do...um you know and now Applejack. Both said they didn't know why, what's going on?" I asked him not necessarily trying to get an answer from him.

Discord played with his beard with his paw, "That is strange, I wouldn't know, maybe Princess Twilight can help you solve this mystery hehehe,"

I thought of Fluttershy, "Would that mean she doesn't love me for real and she had a strange feeling, too," I shook my head, "...No its not true she does love me. I need to make sure, maybe I should go ask Twilight just to be safe. Oh I hope I'm wrong because if she does distinguish these "strange feelings" as...gosh I don't even know."

Discord nudged my shoulder, "Oh and by the way you might want to run," he said snapping his talons changing my boots into running shoes.

I looked through the window one last time and AJ was blocking Big Mac from leaving, she pleaded, "Don't do it Big Mac."

As soon as I turned to run Discord used his magic to make a drag race countdown light post appear and he was wearing an announcer apparel, "Let the race begin," he shouted through a microphone. I took off as the light turned green.

Discord poofed himself and everything he had set with him away as he heard the barn door open. Big Mac darted out and walked down the path until he saw I was already close to entering Ponyville, then he took off in a full sprint followed by Applejack telling him to stop.

Discord reappeared at the entrance of the farm, "Yes Tommy run to your dear princess she can surely help you mwahahahaha."


	9. Run, Tommy, Run

I needed to conclude this day because I wanted to make sure I started the next day with a fresh chapter. That's the come I was writing until I ended this day. And since you all been waiting patiently I'm granting you two chapters instead of one. Please read and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>In Ponyville<strong>

Heavy breathing, aching legs, heart racing, adrenaline pumping, mind on survival, and one man's will to live, ran through the small town of Ponyville. I jumped fences, dodge carts, pushed past or hopped over ponies heading to Twilights Library.

I looked behind seeing the red bronco charging fast. He was a horse after all and he was gaining yards. I had to juke him by cutting corners around houses or buildings and with any straight shots I would surely be caught in no time.

I looked around at the same time trying to search for this library, "Big tree, big tree where are ya," I panted, "...I should of asked Discord for a map."

Big Mac yelled about 50-60 yards behind and closing in, "Get back here!"

I needed to do something and fast. I cut around a shop and was in the town's market square and saw a nearby wagon on the side of a building with a vegetable garden in the front. I quickly jumped in to hide and also rested because my legs felt pretty wore out. As I caught my breath I notice the wagon was only 1/4 full of carrots and I was able to lay down so nopony could see me unless they looked directly into the wagon.

I just hope the red stallion didn't see me jump in. I took a peek to see if my pursuers were still hot on my tail. I did see the duo, mainly Big Mac, frantically looking in shops and inside other carts with the eyes of a sniper looking through the crowds.

As AJ followed her brother with worry in her eyes other stallions would stop and admire the young orange mare who was wearing her skimpy two piece. Big Mac would step in front of his sister glaring them down, practically growling at any stallion that would make eye contact with his little sister. I could see the embarrassment Applejack felt running into town like that. However, she was more worried about what her brother would do to me than what ponies thought of her. She did cover herself with a blanket an older mare gave her and sat at a table watching her brother continue the search.

Big mac was coming my way and I knew I couldn't jump out and run, he'd see me and I'd be done. I had only one thing I could do and that was to protect myself. I dug in my pocket for my switchblade. Pulling it out I flicked it open and held it close to my chest.

"It's either me or him, right," I thought to myself. I stooped real low and pointed the blade forward ready to pounce on the unexpecting stallion when he looks inside the cart. "Are you actually going to do this?" I asked myself. I took a deep breath, "Think of Applejack at least, that's her brother." I started to panic, "Think of her, think of Fluttershy, I'm her lover." I don't know what to do, but my life was on the line. Hoovesteps drew closer and I started to breath rapidly and my hand started shaking as I held onto the blade. I closed my eyes thinking about how it would be for Fluttershy if she found out I was killed.

Next thing I know I hear a loud shout from behind, "Got cha." Everything went slow as I turned around quickly not expecting the stallion to have come around to the back of the wagon. I was about to lunge forward but my eyes quickly adjusted and before me wasn't big and red but rather little and blue. This pony was not the stallion I thought it was. "Haha got cha pretty good huh," she laughed hovering near the foot of the wagon.

I ignored the multi-colored maned mare and looked back to where Big Mac should have been. He was looking halfway into the shop before backing up some. "Oh shit," I said grabbing the laughing mare's hoof pulling her into the wagon with me. Couldn't let her blow my cover, if I had any left.

Caught by surprise Rainbow fell to my side and I held her to where she was laying down next to me. "Hey what ar-," Dash tried to say before I covered her mouth with my left hand. I had the blade in my right hand tucked aside so the athletic pony wouldn't see it.

I heard a feminine voice say, "Oh excuse me." Then a little rattling from the front of the wagon and we began to roll away. "Umh this is a...little...heavier," she said hauling us and her carrots away.

Dash wanted to get up but I kept her down. I peeked over the side and saw Big Mac checking the corner where the wagon had been parked, then he trotted to his sister, said something, and they headed deeper into town. I laid back down and sighed, "Hugh that was close." I closed my eyes and relaxed putting the switchblade back in my pocket. The chase was over.

RD moved my hand from her mouth so she could finally say something, "So what was all that about? Why are so jumpy and why are you in this wagon?" she said quietly not trying to cause attention from the mare pulling the wagon.

I didn't want to answer any questions I just needed to lay low and get to Twilight's. I opened my eyes partially looking at her confused but yet somewhat happy expression. I don't think she saw the Apple siblings so I guess I can make something up. I couldn't think of anything legit, not that I can't, I just don't feel like it right now. Without even giving any forethought I said quietly, "Ah you scared me that's why I'm jumpy and...um...I guess that's why I pulled you in and...uh your voice still echoed in my head so I covered your mouth so...I could recover from the sudden scare...and ah I was afraid you might scream surprising me again...and ur...ya a real prankster Dash you got me good...and um...yeah." I closed my eyes again. That should work, best I can come up anyway. Our conversation was quiet from here on out.

I was wrong she didn't buy it, "Yeah right," she said rolling her eyes, "...So why are you in here then?"

"I ah...I.," I said thinking of something, then said the first thing that came to mind, "...fainted in the wagon because I ran...um." That's as far as I got.

The pegasus arched an eyebrow, "Fainted while crouching, okay I'm calling total BS on this," she said.

I sighed and placed my hand on my head, "Rainbow Dash can we not."

Rainbow shrugged it off and said, "Fine don't tell me then."

We stood quiet for a minute before I felt the mare next to me push up against me. I saw that she had a light blush of pink on her blue cheeks. Oh yeah the weird feeling thing.

"I was going to see if you wanted to hang out," the blue pegasus said, "...but it doesn't look like you're up for anything."

"Not really, not today," I said.

"Oh that's alright," the mare said a little bummed, "...this is cool, too. Just the two of us...not knowing where we're going in some random pony's wagon with carrots sticking in our backs." We both giggled.

"Some chariot this is, right," I said looking into her magenta eyes.

Dash gazed back at me and smiled. The wagon stopped and we both froze for a short moment. "Looks like our rides over," the blue mare said peeking over the wagons walls to see that the mare was unsaddling herself. Dash ducked her head and we looked at each other, "So what do we do?" she asked.

The other mare walked around the back and unlatched the door. We stared at the thick orange maned pony and the olive green eyes stared at us. The pale goldenrod colored mare opened her mouth and said loudly, "What are you two doing in my carrot wagon?"

The moment she said that I tell Rainbow, "Book it." The professional flyer took to the skies quickly leaving a stream of rainbow and I turned tail, hopped over the front of the wagon and took off running along the house and hid behind it. I looked behind me to find that Carrot Top wasn't following and she was standing in her wagon inspecting the contents with in.

Rainbow swooped down next to me, "That was a close one Tommy," the pegasus said. I took another relaxing minute before being asked with hope, "So ya think we could hang out tomorrow?"

"Um maybe, we'll see," I had said before facing her and saw how close her face, with a wide smile, was close to mine. "I'd hang out with you today but I really need to get to Twilight's," she frowned and crossed her arms slightly looking up and away when I said that.

"Twilight, why her?" she asked, "I'm the one that's awesome," The full of herself mare muttered.

"So could you tell me where she lives from here?" I asked noticing her bit of jealousy towards me wanting me to see Twi than to hang with her.

Rainbow flew above the rooftops and looked around. She pointed her hoof in the direction of the library and gave me direction to where it was. "Just head straight down that way and cut a couple corners you won't miss it," she instructed hovering down to me.

"Thanks RD gotta run I'll catch you later," and with that I ran towards the library.

"Yeah...see you around," the blue mare said to herself before flying off disappointed to where ever she was going.

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight's Library<strong>

I headed into direction of the treehouse being careful and vigilant not to be spotted by AJ's older brother. I cut a couple corners to get to the area that Rainbow pointed to until I saw a big oak tree with windows and a porch on top off to the side. I knew this had to be Twilight's treehome.

I was a couple yards away when the front door open and a pink behind was backing out. I came to a jog. "It was Pinkie, what was she doing her?" I asked myself.

"I really don't think you should do any of those things, Twilight," Pinkie said sounding pretty worried. She said one last thing before closing the door, "Stay here I...I'll be back." When she turned around and saw me the pink party mare pressed her back against the door blocking my entrance. "You don't want to go in there," she warned.

"Pinkie I need to talk to Twilight," I said reaching for the doorknob.

Pinkie said pushing my hand away with her hoof, "No you can't."

Gently pushing her to the side I say, "I have something important to ask and I need to get an answer."

The pink mare held onto my arm, "You have to trust me, Tommy, you don't want to go in there," she begged for me not to go in.

What's wrong with Twilight that it's freaking Pinkie out. I looked through the window and saw the alicorn on her back with her wings sprung out on her couch. Pinkie stood next to me and said, "See, that's why I didn't want you to come in.

Twilight was talking to the little purple green scaled baby dragon now, "Oh Spike I can't wait to learn all about him," She said half dreamily and half with glee and excitement, "...I can't wait to try experiments with him, too, it'll be so fun."

I thought to myself, "Wait, did she know I was coming, if so how."

Spike backed off his motherly like friend and headed for the door and said along the way, "Okay Twilight, you're freaking me out. I'm getting the heck out of here." Spike opened the door and saw me and Pinkie standing by the window. He wasn't to shock to see me; he just had a confused look on his face. "I'm guessing' your that human Twilight keeps talking about," he said crossing his arms cocking an eyebrow. "She really has the hots for you, dude...," he said walking away, "...good luck with that."

Me and Pinkie looked through the window again. "I want you to teach me all about you Tommy," the princess said softly reaching down to her nethers, "Oh Tommy I want to learn the ways your kind reproduce," she said lustfully.

"You got to be kidding me," I thought to myself.

The purple mare began to pleasure herself with her hoof with a deep blush on her cheeks. "Hah to see oha how it differs hah oh from our oha mating ah hah," the moaning mare said closing her eyes as the sensations shocked through her body.

I face-windowed saying to Pinkie, "Aww what's with you mares? What so attractive about me that makes you think of doing...that?"

"Beats me," she shrugged, "...but I don't feel that way towards you. I only want to be your friend and nothing more."

I look down at the little pink mare and asked her, "Thank you for being the only one sane, but how were you able to ignore it?"

Pinkie thought for a second, "I'm not sure, but when "she" came out I wasn't able to control that weird feeling."

I thought for a minute, "Could it be possible that your strange feeling or I should just say odd attraction channeled through Pinkamena and not you?"

"Um...I guess so," she said placing a hoof on her chin.

I started to think, "So it has to be an odd attractiveness that the mares are feeling for me. So Pinkamena felt that but Pinkie didn't, so it only affected one of her personalities and thank goodness it was her bad side and not the good side of Pinkie." I backed away from the window. "I still didn't understand what's up with that, though."

"Let's get out of here then Pinkie," I said knowing that I was still out in the open and I didn't want to be spotted.

* * *

><p><strong>In Ponyville<strong>

Pinkie just remembered something, "I almost forgot, you need to get ready, come with me," she said trotting away.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Pinkie smiled, "Didn't you get my note?"

I followed behind, "Ah no." As we passed the treehome a strange colored snake hissed at me. I moved out of its way, I wasn't sure if it was going to bite me or what.

"I talked to Rarity and she said yes she'd love to go on a date with you," Pinkie informed, "...and you're supposed to be getting ready at the bakery."

"Wait, that's today," I said surprised.

The pink mare looked back at me, "Yeah, she was super-cited when I mentioned it.

I thought for a sec, "Yeah excited for a date or excited for something more."

"So what did you say?" I asked.

Pinkie told me her little conversation. (Pinkie's POV)

I had stopped by and said, "So what cha doin'?"

And she said in her fancy talk, "If you must know I'm finishing on a dress I designed. I've been working on it all day."

So I asked her, "Oh that's nice, so Rarity what do you think of Tommy?"

Then Rarity got all dreamy and said, "Why I think he's most charming and a gentleman, such a handsome magnificent creature that would make a girl faint on the very sight of him."

And I was like, "Really I only want to hug and be his friend on the very sight of him." (And she did just that, Pinkie hugged me and smiled)

Then Rarity looked at me funny and she said, "Anyhow what brings the talk of Tommy to your mind?"

So I asked, "I was just wondering, what do you think of going out on a date with him?"

"A date? With me? Oh well I...," Rarity placed a hoof on her chest, "...I would love to go on a date with Tommy, however I cannot stop my work as a special pony is coming in to town tomorrow and I need to present this dress to her that night."

I was a little sad but I became happy again when she said, "On the other hoof I will not refuse his offer and I will make time for him this evening." Rarity straightened out her mane, "Let me get myself ready and have him be here around 7pm."

"Okie dokie then and don't worry Rarity I will have everything set up here," I said happily.

"You're going to have it here at the boutique?" Rarity asked.

I smiled and nodded my head, "Ah huh and I'll make the dinner, too."

"Well Pinkie if you insist, then here at the boutique we shall have our date," Rarity said happily.

And then I went to prepare everything.

Pinkie finished telling me her conversation with Rarity. (Back to Tommy's POV)

"Alrighty then, but don't I need to get my dress clothes because I can't go in these overalls," I said still watching my back.

"I have everything ready for you at the bakery, your clothes and formal shoes, your hair stuff, everything" the pink mare said.

"Fluttershy didn't see you did she?" I asked wondering how she got my stuff.

"Nope, I popped in and I popped out," Pinkie said jumping to one side then back to the other side.

I thought to myself, "Good 'cause I don't want her to find out that I'm going out on a date with her friend. Man it feels wrong doing stuff behind Shy's back."

"So what were you doing at Twi's?" I asked the bouncing mare.

The party planner answered, "I stopped to see if I could set something up between you and Twilight and you know how she wanted to learn about the human race."

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

"Well I thought that while you were talking to Twi, you could see if she wanted to kiss you just out of curiosity," Pinkie explained, "...you know how Twilight likes to try new stuff."

I thought to myself, "That sounds like it'll work."

Pinkie said something else so I paid attention to her again, "But when I told her that, her eyes went all swirly and she began to talk about some really um...things about her and you and I had to stop her from saying those things but I couldn't and she kept saying and saying those things."

"I don't even want to know what those "things" were," I said to myself.

"When did she start saying those things?" I asked the mare at my side.

Pinkie thought for a second, "Um I think a half an hour ago."

That was when I was just heading towards the treehome. Well hopefully she'll be alright. I also hoped that Big Mac and Applejack gave up the search that way I can get through town without worrying about being caught.

* * *

><p><strong>Sugarcube Corner<strong>

We finally approached the bakery and Pinkie let me in. It was just me and her, the Cakes were out. The place was all cleaned up and spotless. Pinkie took me upstairs and we both stared at the bed remembering the memory of that night. It was awkward for only a minute.

"Um...I put your stuff in the bathroom so you can get ready," the pink mare said.

"Oh ah I'm going to use your shower if that's alright?" I asked heading to the restroom.

"Of course," she said and she left the room.

After a good clean shower and a nice set of dress clothes on, I went downstairs. I had black khakis and a striped dark purple button up dress shirt on with a black vest and bow tie. Hair combed and gelled back and ready to go.

Pinkie was waiting by the front counter, "Oh you look so much, much better Rarity's gonna love you," she said when she saw me.

"You said that Rarity said 7pm so we better get going," I said checking the time, 6:38pm.

"Oh right let's go," Pinkie said heading out the door.

And so we went heading to Rarity's. Now let's hope it stays formal.


	10. Dating Ms Formal

**Rarity's Boutique**

We departed from the sugary snack shape of a building and headed to the fashion designer's boutique.

"So how did it go with Applejack?" Pinkie asked.

"It was ah...let's say I had a good run with her," I said.

"That's great," the pink mare said, "...but why would you be running with her, don't you need to kiss her?"

I shook my head and sighed, "That's what I mean Pinkie I did kiss her."

"Oh," Pinkie giggled.

We were just reaching the front door when I stopped Pinkie to thank her, "Thanks again for your help."

"You're welcome, I'll do anything for a friend," Pinkie said giving me a hug. "I have to get back to Twilight to see if she calmed down but I'll see you in a little bit, okay."

I said my goodbye to the little pink mare and turned to the door. I took a deep breath, "I really hope Rarity isn't too bad." I knocked on the door and waited for Ms. Rarity to open the door.

The door opened and there in her most beautiful dress stood Rarity. The unicorn wear a signature rose red silk jersey issa styled dress. The front was plunged while the back was backless showing off the white mare's withers. The dress wrapped around and under her bust showing off her curves as it draped down her body over her tail and down her hindlegs. Rarity had ruby hoof slippers on each hoof and a gold bracelet on her right fore wrist. She had gold pearl like earrings in each ear and a small golden like tiara on her head just behind her horn. Her eyeshadow matched the color of her dress and her mane was not curly but more in the style of having retro waves. Rarity's azure colored eyes met mine. Alright formal time.

I cleared my throat and said in a high classed manner, "My dear lady, you do look exquisite this evening." I bowed and kissed Rarity's hoof.

"Oh my," the fashionista turned her head and blushed covering her cheek with her free hoof, "You are the decorous one." I let go of the munificent mare's hoof. "You look very astonishing yourself," she said leading me in.

There was a table with a delectable meal Pinkie said she had cooked, a wine bottle with two crystal wine glasses on each end of the table. A candle and flower base was in the center of the table between the two silver plates with dome covers over them to keep the contents warm. A table cloth was spread underneath the preparations and a chandelier with more candles was above the table. An old wooden record player was playing a low soft soothing tone by the fire place. The candles made it dim but bright enough to see the food and each other or what not.

I moved Rarity's chair out and helped her up by having her use my arm as a crutch, then gently pushed the chair back in. I sat down on the other side and admire the setting and said, "I have to say Pinkie did a splendid job."

"Why yes, she did a magnificent job," the white unicorn declared, "...I do love the way dear Pinkie Pie can prepare these parties and special occasions into such a lovely evening, like today for instance."

"Yeah, Pinkie is something," I said removing my dome cover, "Let's see what she made for us?"

Rarity used her magic and levitated the round silver dome to the side where a little table was and placed it there. I placed mine there as well. On our plates was; for the main course lasagna, most likely meatless, it had cheese and different vegetables sliced in it with a seasoned tomato sauce spread on top. For the sides, crispy hay straws on top of a cranberry-almond ceaser like salad and a sweet roll. For dessert, because it was Pinkie who made this, a cupcake.

"Smells quite delish," Rarity levitated her fork to the corner of the lasagna getting a piece and tasting it, "And taste quite delish as well."

I partook in the meal sampling everything except the cupcake. The lasagna was delicious, especially when I ate it with the sweet roll and the salad was just as great. Now the hay straws wasn't too bad actually, I may not eat them raw but with the meal it gave it a little crispiness. "Mmm she really out done herself," I said after trying each of the items. I poured me and Rare wine. It was smooth going down with a hint of cherry.

We enjoyed our meal before we started engaging in conversation. After the dessert I asked Rarity, "So Rarity, tell me more about yourself? How you became who you are today?"

Rarity wiped her muzzle with a napkin she had levitated before telling me, "Well I was always passionate about fashion and design. I would say I was born for it and even when I was a filly, designing clothes was who I was meant to be and that's also when I discovered that being a fashionista was my destiny and attained my cutie mark."

I sipped my wine, "Interesting, so further along did you engage more into your passion?" I asked.

"Did I," the white fashion designer said, "I did, so after the school performance show I continued to participate in more of the schools functions that would require a young talented designer, cheer squad, band group, sports team, or even for nightmare night costume contest. As I became older I started my own club, I was the head of the School's Fashion Society or the SFS, I taught other teenaged ponies all I knew about the importance and beauty fashion brings a pony when out in the world. Being a designer was with me my whole life, oh I love it and I love to share my work with others. Sometimes I would make somepony something and give it to them just out of generosity."

I nodded my head, "And you do most of your work here in Ponyville?"

"The majority of the time, yes, but I've done some designs in Canterlot," Rarity answered. "I would do more work there but my father paid for my boutique here in Ponyville. He was going to use the bits for my college but I told him that I'm already doing what I love and so he used the bits for my very own place of business instead."

I poured us some more wine. "That's very nice of your father, besides you're so talented you wouldn't need college anyway. Your cutie mark is your degree in fashion," I complimented.

Rarity blushed a little, "Why thank you," she said before asking me, "So Tommy what are your talents? Do you have a career of your own?"

I thought for a second, "I haven't thought of real talents or had an interesting career. My life's been down the drain ever since Tina's death, I didn't want to ruin the mood with depressing stuff though."

But when Tina was alive I had goals, so I shared that instead, "When I was younger I used to create buildings or houses out of Legos (I saw Rarity's questionable look on her face so I added what Lego's were)...they're building block toys for kids. They usually come in various size sets but people would make it into art, sculpting cities and statues out of Lego's and there's even a themed based park back on Earth. Personally for me, I based my career goal on just the mere fact of me creating these miniature buildings. Being a civil engineer was what I was going to school for...but as of right now I never finished and..."

I finished the rest in my head, "...what was the point in life with the one who truly loved you died because of a careless action you did. I didn't finish because I didn't have the desire for anything except waste away." I broke eye contact with her and my eyes drifted away.

The fashionista looked at me concerned, "Darling, are you okay?"

I fixed my eyes back on the unicorn and said, "Ah...yeah I was...I was just thinking about how I won't be doing that job anytime soon."

Rarity placed a hoof on my hand and pitied, "Don't worry about a thing, you're in Equestria now. I'm sure you can use your special talent here. I bet ponies would love your ideas on designing big fancy buildings."

That made me smile as I thought, "I could see that. Life in Equestria with Fluttershy and having the job I always wanted to do."

"The only thing you need to devote your life to is to be with Tina," that voice in my head said.

The good voice however, "But Fluttershy needs you and your already in love with her, maybe life here wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"Don't you dare try and change what you and Tina had," that voice said, "...you're out of place here anyway and you can be out of here soon."

"Tommy dear," I heard a worried voice say.

I snapped out of my thinking state and said quickly, "Sorry Rarity it's just...do you want to dance?" I went around the table holding out my hand.

"Well um...sure I would love to," she said taking my hand and getting off her chair. I turned the record player up just a little and turned to see Rarity already dancing. I studied her for a minute. Rarity moved slow and casual with her eyes closed. Left hoof forward then back, right hoof forward-back. Side kick left, side kick right, turn around repeat.

I stopped Rarity and said, "Try this, come on, stand on your hindhooves." I held on her forehooves and place her right hoof on my shoulder and her left hoof was in my right hand extended out. I placed my left hand on her lower back above her hips. Standing on her hindlegs, she was about a foot shorter than me.

"I usually don't dance on two," she said.

"Don't worry, I won't let you go, now follow my lead," I said as I took my first step forward with my left foot. Rarity followed my foot and stepped back with her right hoof. I moved my right foot next to my left as Rarity moved back and I moved to the right.

Rarity almost lost her balance, "Ooh," she said.

I pulled her closed to me and told her, "I told ya I got you." Next I moved my right foot back and Rarity mirrored it with her left hoof forward. Then I moved my left foot next to my right and Rarity moved to the left. I stepped to the left bringing my right foot next to my left with Rarity following.

"See and that's it, now we repeat," I smiled and stared into the azure eyes.

"Well I must say I do love your style of dancing, what is it called?" the white unicorn said.

We repeated the dance and I told her, "It's the human version of ballroom dancing and you're doing quite well." The designer closed her eyes and rested her head on my chest as we continued to dance. "Where's Sweetie Belle?" I asked.

Rarity answered, "Pinkie sent her to Applejack's so the girls are going to be spending the night. Do you have siblings back home?"

"Two sisters, Melissa and Caroline," I answered, "Melissa's older than me, she's 29 and Caroline's my little sister, she's 20."

"May I ask if they do anything special?" the formal mare asked.

I said, "Melissa's a chiropractor and Caroline, well she hasn't decided on what she wants to be, she always had an open mind for stuff so that's probably the come she hasn't picked her career yet."

"Do you see them at all?" the unicorn asked.

"Not really, my older sister lives in Alabama with her husband, Terry. Caroline is still with my parents and they live in another part of Alabama," I said thinking of my family, "We usually get together during Christmas or Thanksgiving."

Rarity looked up at me, "Don't you live in Alabama, too?"

"No I lived in Brooklyn most of my life," I explained, "...once I was able to pay for my own place I was able to stay, even when my family moved away to be in Alabama."

"Why would you choose to stay if your family left?" she asked looking deep into my eyes.

I slowly lost the rhythm of my dancing as I thought of why, "I stayed because of Tina, we were going to live our lifes there get married and have some kids when the time was right." I didn't tell Rarity that.

I said instead, "Work and ah...school." It was half the truth because I did have a decent job and me and Tina were going to college at the time. Having a life with Tina was the true reason that I stayed behind.

"It seems that you are alone...," the white mare said, "...but here in Equestria you have us, your friends, and maybe one day you'll find the mare of your dreams and settle in with her."

I stopped dancing and just stood there holding on to Rarity. I was thinking of Fluttershy, "Shy is the mare of my dreams, I love her and I miss her, I just wanted to run to her and hold her."

I let go of the fashionista and said, "You're a really good dancer."

I walked over to the table and drank the rest of the wine in my cup. I noticed a beautiful looking dress in the making. "Working on another dress?" I asked checking out the dress.

Rarity walked next to me, "Oh this I am working on for a very special pony that is coming in to town and I have to present this dress for her tomorrow night."

"Who's the special pony?" I asked.

Rarity looked up in awe, "Only the most luxurious pony alive, Glamour, she is traveling around Equestria to find a talented designer to design dresses and outfits to be modeled by the most famous mares, such as Miss Canterlot, Miss Manehatten, Miss Cloudsdale and even Miss Ponyville."

"Looks like you're almost done, its coming along very nice," I tell the unicorn.

"Yes and I was meaning to ask Fluttershy if she would model my dress when Glamour arrives tomorrow night," Rarity asked smiling big.

I assured, "I'm sure she'll do it, I will even talk to her for you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Rarity said happily stomping her hooves, "Glamour will be here at 10pm and I'm going to need Fluttershy to be here around 8:30pm."

"No problem I'll have her here by then," I said staring in Rarity's eyes holding her hooves.

We stared into each others eyes for a good minute before Rarity smiled with half closed eyes, "You know Tommy, this has been a lovely evening," she said softly.

I smiled back and inched my face close to hers, "Yeah and with a lovely mare to enjoy it with," I said softly. Rarity slightly blushed and giggled as her muzzled was only a few inches from my lips. I puckered my lips and the unicorn closed her eyes and went for the kiss. Upon contact the mare blinked her eyes a couple times kicking her leg out before squeeing and falling back on her back with the twitching of a leg with a wide smile on her face.

I was taken a back, "Was that all it took, seriously. You know what I'm not going to complain, at least I didn't have to take it any further than that."

I was about to walk out but a tall bottle caught my eye. I grabbed the wine bottle, "Don't want it to go to waste."

"Goodnight, Rarity," I said closing the door behind me. What a sigh of relief.

I was walking home, man it's already dark, 8:23pm on my watch. I hope Shy's alright, I haven't seen her all day. I was approaching a tree when I heard a voice.

"Oh that was boring," it said, "...I thought I was going to die of complete boredom with all that romantic atmosphere eehh."

I stopped and looked around, "Who said that?" A snake hung out of the tree surprising me and causing me to take a step back.

The snake looked like the one that hissed at me back at Twilight's Library, grey body and yellow-red eyes with white eyebrows. I knew who it was instantly.

"Damn it Discord what do you want?" I asked impatiently. I knew he was going to mess with me about something.

The snake slid out of the tree and increased in size as he made it into the air forming into the tall drac that he was. "I'm just saying it would have been much enjoyable if you went to Twilight instead," Discord snickered.

"Yeah right, she was acting weird, too," I said remembering what I saw, "...I'm glad I went to see Rarity."

"If I would have known I would of-" Discord muttered something.

"What was that?" I cut him off.

"Oh nothing just thinking of how close you are to actually pulling this off and eventually leaving. It's not like there's nothing important here for you to stay, right," He said slyly.

When he mentioned leaving I felt like I'd be missing something and yes Fluttershy is important to me. I stared at the ground not wanting to think of it.

Discord saw that he pushed a button and decided to mess with me in that area. "What would Fluttershy do when you leave?" He smiled and slithered around me placing his paw and talon on my shoulders behind me whispering in my ear. I stood quiet. "The mare left and abandoned, forever heart brokened," he continued.

"I don't want to leave Shy I love her," I thought. I hate thinking about her heart being broken.

"And you think she truly loves you heh heh heh" he said. It's like he can read my mind.

"Yes of course she does," I thought to myself.

"Believe what you want, you said it yourself it's just some odd feeling that's making these mares fall for you," he whispered.

I became deep in despair, "He's right Shy doesn't love me at all, I'm just confusing her love with that stupid ass feeling."

Discord chuckled in satisfaction. "This is better than I thought," he said to himself.

"DISCORD!" yelled a pony coming towards us. The draconequus let go of me and I slumped to the ground.

"Why hello there Pinkamena," he said greeting the poofy maned pony.

"You leave him alone you big meanie," Pinkie said jumping in his face.

Discord caressed her chin catching her in mid air, "That's not the Pinkamena I want. Why don't you let her out to play so we can have some real fun?" he asked mischievously. Pinkie broke from his grasp and jumped to ground looking away from him.

I watched the two talk as I downed the rest of the wine before tossing it over my shoulder. That voice spoke, "You see Tina's love for you is real and isn't some fake feelings like that mare you care so much about."

I said to myself, "You have anything to say to that, good voice?" Why should it I'm already accepting the fact that what Discord said is true. His words hissed in my ear like a snake.

Discord was on all fours with Pinkie standing between his arms. He stroke her chin gently having her look up at him and said, "You know you're my favorite element right, the element of laughter. What's wrong? I thought you loved fun."

The pink mare pushed his paw away and told him, "Only when it doesn't evolve making ponies feel sad," she said looking at me.

"Haha and you think fun is defined by one pony forcing another to do something they didn't want to. Now tell me my dear Pinkamena how does that work exactly," the master of chaos brought up the very thing that made Pinkie feel very sad. Her mane and tail depoofed and the drac began to run his talons through her straight hair. "Now that's the Pinkamena I wanted," he said devilishly.

I glared at him. I had enough of his crap. I got to my feet and stood in between him and the pink mare, "Why don't you leave her the fuck alone," I told him off, "...you think its some sort of game missing with someones...or someponies emotions like that."

"Hmm you're the one to talk. You're doing the same thing to poor little Fluttershy," Discord's statement shut me up quick, "Here you are telling her you love her when your planning on leaving her for your Tina girl." I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Discord looked from me to Pinkie and grinned, "Looks like I'll leave you two alone. It was fun afterall (yawn) but even this Chaotic Master needs his rest." Discord poofed his pajamas on and was tucked in his bed. Me and Pinkie watched as he poofed away.

We stood for a couple minutes before Pinkie said shaking her head as her mane/tail frizzed back, "I'm not letting that get to me anymore, I have already forgave myself and I think you shouldn't let Discord get to you either." I smiled at the mare that always looks at things positive. "You love Fluttershy and she loves you, weird feeling or no weird feeling, she loves you and if you believe in your heart that Fluttershy's love for you is 100 percent you shouldn't let anypony tell you that it's not."

I brightened up on that thought, Pinkie's right. Something good in me said, "This mare does not have fake love...it is real, now go be with her."

My heart warmed up as I was about to run to the cottage. "Thanks again Pinkie, I always find comfort from you."

I was about to take off when she yelled, "Wait don't you want to hear my plans for Twilight and Rainbow tomorrow?"

I stopped and turned around, "Well actually-" I tried to say before being cut off.

Pinkie said quickly, "Because I talked to Twilight and she is all calmed down now and maybe...-"

I walked up to her, "No no Twilight," I said cutting her off.

Pinkie quickly said the next idea, "Okay then maybe you can hang out with Dash and flatter her on her really awesome tricks and she likes it when ponies praise her that way yo-"

I held her muzzle shut with my hand and she still tried to make words come to light. Mumble mumble mumble was all I heard. "No Dash either. Just Fluttershy," I said removing my hand from her mouth. "I know you want to see Tina alive as quickly as I do but...I really need to spend some time with Fluttershy because I don't want her feeling that I don't care for her."

Pinkie nodded her head, "Okay, I understand you don't want to neglect your love for her."

"Exactly," I said.

"Awe Fluttershy is so lucky to have you. Is there anything I can do at least?" the party mare asked.

I didn't have anything planned just yet and I didn't want to refuse her offer because Pinkie's been a big help so far. I stroke my chin thinking then I asked her, "Can you get me a boat?"

Pinkie beamed, "A boat, yeah I can get you a boat. Are you taking her on vacation? 'Cause if you are you're going to need a really big one, like a ferry or ooh ooh a cruise liner."

I laughed a little, "No Pinkie just a little row boat will do just fine. I want to take her down the stream away from here just me and her, you know," I explained, "I'll figure out what we'll do but I do want to leave in the morning."

"Don't worry, I know a pony who knows a pony that has a sister who has a friend who works for this pony who knows a pony with a cousin that owns a boat that knows me and he'll let me borrow his boat," she said all too fast.

"Okay...be sure to tell that pony thanks for me," I said.

I thanked the mare and said goodbye.

"Don't worry I'll be there as early as I can, good night," Pinkie headed to her home as did I.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluttershy's Cottage<strong>

It was already 9:13pm. I went up to the front door and slowly opened it.

I said not to loudly, "Fluttershy."

No answer. I looked in the kitchen, nothing. She wasn't downstairs so I went upstairs figuring she must have gone to sleep.

I went up the stairs slowly and was about to go to the room when I realized I was still dressed up. I went in the restroom instead to change and took a quick shower. I really started to hate keeping secrets from her, but I had no choice.

The bathroom door opened and I didn't hear who came in until I heard a voice, "I-I'm sorry for coming in (sniff) but I was-"

I opened the curtain and saw the yellow pegasus hiding behind her mane not wanting to see me in the nude, but I didn't care. "Fluttershy its okay," I said cutting her off.

She ran to me and jumped in the tub hugging me and said with tears in her eyes, "I was so worried about you (sniff) I thought something bad happened to you (sniff) when you didn't come back from work (sniff) I went to Applejack's but Granny Smith said you had left (sniff) I came home but you weren't here and..and (sniff) there was a note I...I didn't mean to read it (sniff) but...but I didn't know where you were so I went looking for you in town (sniff) and you weren't at the bakery and I came home waiting for you (sniff) then it was getting latter and latter and I haven't heard from you (sniff) so I..I thought that you were...you were..," She began to sob.

I had already kneeled down crying with the mare that loved me holding her tight. "I...I'm so sorry Fluttershy, I love you, I love you so much," I cried. I needed to say that and she needed to know that.

Shy cried over my shoulder, "I...I love you, too T, I don't want to ever lose you."

I ended up laying in the tub with Shy held close to me. The warm water poured down on us as we embraced each other. I believe, like Pinkie said, that Shy loves and cares for me. This has to be real.

After what seemed to be a long while, me and Shy were in bed dried and I was in my PJ's. The timid pony was laying on my stomach as I kissed her passionately. I placed my left hand on her flank as I ran my right fingers through her mane on her neck. I enjoyed the warm lips as my tongue tasted the mare I loved dearly. Our tongues tangled as I held her tight not wanting to have to leave this pegasus alone in a state like that again.

I broke the kiss to tell her, "I'll always love you and I would never let anypony ever try and take you from me." I held a long kiss with her.

Fluttershy said with love, "I give you my heart T, I belong to you and nopony else."

Tears rolled down my eyes when I heard that. "My love is yours my angel, my darling little butterfly," I told her as I covered us with the warm blanket.

The shy mare blushed when I called her that and she kissed me tenderly. "Oh T," she said nuzzling me under my neck.

We fell asleep not wanting to let the other go. This was no joke, my Fluttershy did love me and I loved her, she had my heart.

Tomorrow I will be able to give her the attention she needed. My dear sweetheart.

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed it. I'll see you guys next chapter.<p> 


	11. FlutterTom: Part One Between Two Loves

**Fluttershy's Cottage**

It was in the middle of the night when I was suddenly awakened. I sat up rubbing my eyes before reaching over to Fluttershy. All I felt was the blanket that covered her and an empty space next to me.

"She probably went to the bathroom," I tell myself. I waited for a minute so I can cuddle with her when she returns but nothing. I did however hear the bathroom door rattle, so I went to the bathroom to check on Fluttershy. The rattling stopped once I got to the door, "You okay?" I asked knocking on the door, but no answer. I cracked the door a little to peek in. It was dark and when I went in to flip the light switch, Shy wasn't in there. I looked at the door inspecting it, "That's odd," I said leaving the restroom.

I heard the faucet turn on and the sounding of a glass being filled downstairs. The little mare was probably thirsty so I went to the kitchen to see if she was okay. It was dark in there as well so I had to turn the light on only to find the water running and no Fluttershy. I turn the faucet off and turned around to the table to find the very glass that was filled sitting there with water dripping off of its rim and trailing a line of water off the table on the other end.

"Okay this was getting a little freaky, is Fluttershy playing games with me?" I asked myself. I heard hoovesteps on the other side of the table. "Okay Fluttershy I know its you," I said a little playfully. I walked around the table and jumped back, "Woe what the hell," I said as I saw watery hoovesteps imprinting themselves going towards the front door.

I was getting a little scared, not so much because of the paranoia, but Shy doesn't seem to present in the cottage at all and I was getting worried. I followed the hooveprints outside to find nothing different but the starry sky on a cool night.

"Discord better not be behind this," I thought, "...he better not have Fluttershy." Man why can't he just leave me alone

"T," I heard soft voice say. I smiled as I heard her sweet voice come around the corner of the cottage. "I love you so much," she said.

I cut the corner half ways and stopped when I saw something respond back, "I love you too my beautiful little mare." I stared at him holding my mare. That something was someone and that someone was...me. I didn't know what to say as I pondered on what's going on. The clone of me looked up at me and smiled warmly in a friendly like manner. I just stood there staring at him. I was about to advance when I heard another voice.

"Tommy we can finally be together again," I heard another voice say happily. My heart skipped a beat when I heard that voice...I haven't heard her voice for a couple of years now, it couldn't be. I completely went around the corner to see the one I lost, Tina. She was really here...alive.

Another being was hugging her. "And now we can be together forever," he said before looking up at me grinning with furrowed eyebrows. He was another clone of me. I should be confused right now but I couldn't stop focusing on Tina.

Both clones walked towards me. Who were they? The two centered as they drew closer to me eventually becoming one man. The left side looked sinister while the right looked favorable and good. He vanished leaving me a clear view of my two love interests.

I had a bright smile for Tina. Discord brought her back, I can't believe it. I glanced over at Fluttershy giving me a gentle smile. I stared at them both wanting to go and hug them. As I started to walk up to the two girls the ground began to shake and I almost lost my balance.

A split ran between my legs and up to where Fluttershy and Tina were standing. As soon as it was between the two a crater opened up and the ground began to crumble and fall apart. Shy and Tina fell into the opening mouth of the splitting land and I was already sprinting over to them and dived reaching out to them. Luckily I was able to grab them both. I held on tight not wanting to let the other go.

"Hold on, don't let go," I yelled trying to pull them up, but each time I tried the ground would give in making me lose my leverage causing me to slip each time, "Shy you have to fly," I told her.

She was scared and shaking, "I...I...," she was panicking and had fear in her eyes. It frightened her so much that it was like her wings were glued to her sides.

"Don't let me go baby," Tina called out to me.

"I won't, I'm not going to lose you again," I said with my heart racing and breathing hard.

The yellow pegasus shut her eyes and tears began to squeeze through her eye slits. Tina tried to pull her self up but each time she stepped on the walls of the crater the rocks would give in from under her feet and she would continue to slip.

Time was running out and I was beginning to fall in myself. What am I suppose to do, pick one. I looked at them both with tears forming in my eyes. "I can't...I-I won't."

Just then a massive earthquake thundered under me causing me to let go of Tina and Shy. "NOOO," I screamed. They fell into the dark abyss screaming. I reached out to them and cried, "Oh Fluttershy, (crying) why...why did this have to happen (crying)." She fell until all I saw was a speck of pale yellow disappear into the darkness and when I didn't hear her scream anymore I knew it was over and my new found love was gone forever. I bawled out cursing to the heavens, "Why did you take her away from me, (sobbing) what did I do to deserve this (sobbing) It should have been me (sobbing) she didn't deserve to die (sobbing) she didn't deserve it."

In the middle of my mourning the ground fell apart from under me and I quickly grabbed the edge of the cliff hanging for dear life. I was slipping and I wouldn't be able hold on for much longer and I accepted that. "I am not going to live without Fluttershy so if I die, so be it. I will be with my love in the afterlife and that way we will be together for eternity," I thought my final thoughts smiling with tears streaming down my cheeks as I let go falling to my death. I closed my eyes and waited for death to bring me back together with Shy again.

What seemed forever finally ended as I plunged into the ground. It didn't hurt at all strangely. I laid there not sure if I could move or not. "Tommy, come on Tommy get up," A voice said.

I opened my eyes slowly to find Tina looking down at me. Was I in heaven? Were they in heaven with me? I smiled up at her. Wait a minute. I sat up and looked around to find that I was not in heaven. I was sitting on the pavement and buildings were around, I was in the middle of the street, I was back on Earth. Tina helped me to my feet. What was going on?

"Where home and now we can enjoy our lives together," Tina said wrapping her arms around my neck kissing me. I kissed her back but stopped when I thought of the mare that must be here as well. "You okay, you don't seem very happy to see me," Tina said.

"Of course I am it's just...," I said looking around, "...where is she?"

Tina placed her hand on my cheek causing me to look at her, "Who are you talking about?" she asked.

"Ah...um...," I muttered before hearing someone cry for help. I looked down the street and the cry came from a car. I walked down the street and notice that Shy was sitting in a totalled car. That looks like the same vehicle I was in the accident in and this was the same street Tina lost her life at. I was more worried now and confused.

Tina followed behind and when she saw how concerned I was about the little pony in the car she said, "Her? Tommy you don't need her anymore." She grabbed my hand.

"She's in trouble...I ah... I have to...," I began to say.

Tina was getting upset, "Why, just let her go, you have me now, " she said crossing her arms.

"T," Shy cried out.

I glanced back over to the car, then back at Tina, "Tina...I love you but...but I just can't.. (sighs) I don't know...its just," Why is this so hard. This was the woman you loved to death and you're doing all this to bring her back and now your picking Fluttershy over her. It's because my love for Shy is so strong...I don't want to lose her.

"Tommy you're not going to leave me are you?" Tina asked looking sad. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to leave her but...Shy.

I stuttered, "I..." I didn't know what to say.

"Ha you still don't get it do you," that wasn't Tina's voice but something from behind her. His head appeared above her and his talon and paw were on her shoulders. Not Discord.

"What are you doing? Why can't you leave me alone? And get Fluttershy out of there," I yelled.

Discord chuckled, "Oh I can't do that, you're the only one that can help her." I walked over to the car. "If you go to Fluttershy I shall take precious Tina back." I turned around and faced the grinning Drac, "Now if you want to be reacquainted with this lovely creature here I'll send Fluttershy home and leave you here with Tina. The choice is yours and you might want to hurry."

Just then bright lights appeared a distance away and seemed to be coming down the road fast. "Oh no it was heading for the car," I said to myself. If I stay with Tina, I'll never see Fluttershy again. Discord can easily save her with his magic if I do that. I love Tina dearly I do but...I can't let Shy go she's a part of me now. The lights were getting brighter and I made up my mind. I ran to the car opening the door and saw that Shy's right hindleg was pinned between jagged metal and the seat. I looked back and Tina was already fading away with a tear escaping down her cheek. Discord smiled before poofing away.

"It hurts," Shy wimpered. I turned to mare in need holding her hooves.

"I'll get you out...somehow," I said panicking. Shy held onto my hands tight not wanting to let go but I needed to run out and flag the semi to stop, but it only sped up. I went back inside the car and tried to bend the metal to free the little mare's leg, but to no avail.

"Tommy," Shy screeched as the beams filled the inside of the car. It was too late. I wrapped my arms around Fluttershy's body covering her eyes as the semi hit us with a hard impact.

I woke up with a cold sweat, I sat up quickly breathing hard trying to calm down. I looked around the dark room. I was back in bed at the cottage with Fluttershy safely next to me, "Oh thank God," I said to myself placing my hand over her mane. It was just a bad dream. I laid back down trying to go back to sleep. Shy was facing me sleeping peacefully. I watched her as her chest inhale/exhaled breathing softly. "I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to Fluttershy," I thought closing my eyes. "Could this be it? Are you going to finally let Tina go and stay with Fluttershy?" I asked myself. I eventually fell back to sleep concluding on that thought.

I woke up to a fine morning with the one I love laying next to me. I gazed at the beautiful mare barely opening her eyes and with a timid little yawn she stretched her legs out.

"Good morning T," she said with a just waking up voice.

Before kissing her I tell her, "Good morning to you too, my love."

I sat up resting my back on the backrest thinking of last nights nightmare. I stared down on the lovely pegasus with a blank stare. She tilted her head looking up at me and before she could say if I was alright I held her close resting my chin over her pink mane. Two questions stayed in my head. Can I let Tina go? and am I willing to stay here with Fluttershy?.

The good voice in my head said, "You two love each other so yes stay here with her."

The other however opposed, "Letting Tina go is not why your here in the first place. You came to regain your lover from the dead not fall in love again. Let me remind you that her love is not real for you."

"Nope, I refuse to believe that," I tell myself. I let Shy go and stared into her gorgeous teal eyes and smiled.

"Hey I'm sorry I had you worrying yesterday but let me make it up to you," I said caressing her mane, "Me and you are going to spend the whole day together. No work, no errands, no pony else, just me and my beautiful mare."

That brought a warm smile to the pegasus, "Oh I would love to spend today with you. I would love to spend everyday with you," she said nuzzling me.

"I would hope so 'cause I'm not going to spend those days alone, you know," I said kissing her forehead, "Let us go and get freshen up now."

I was changed and freshened up waiting downstairs. Fluttershy was still upstairs combing her mane and tail. I was talking to her as she finished. "So Rarity wants me to ask you if you can do her a favor."

"Um what is it," Fluttershy softly yelled from upstairs.

I called up to her, "There's a pony coming into town tonight and she wants to know if you could model a dress she's been working on to show this pony by the name of Glamoure."

Fluttershy walked up to the stairs and shyly said hiding under her mane, "I...um...I'm not sure if-if I can do that."

I looked up at her, "Oh come on its just one pony. It's not like there's going to be a crowd," I said.

The yellow mare said, "But that's the thing, Rarity usually has something set up when showing her dresses to special ponies and...and that means...," Fluttershy hid more behind her mane and lowered herself a little before saying in a light squeaky voice, "...ponies are going to be there watching me."

I went up the stairs at that point. I pushed her mane back so I could see that pretty face and told her,

"Look I'll be there for you, just ignore everypony else."

"Thank you but...," Shy said shyly, "...I just don't like it when other ponies stare at me."

"But I stare at you all the time," I pointed out.

The timid mare smiled, "That's different your my um...your my stallionfr-or ah...-"

I saw her struggling to find the word so I finished her sentence for her, "...boyfriend."

She nodded her head, "That's the word I was looking for, your my boyfriend."

"Like I said, I'll be there and all you have to do is keep your attention on me and everything will be fine, okay," I said assurringly.

Fluttershy looked down for a second thinking, "Okay...I'll do it, if Rarity needs me I'll do it."

"There's the spirit," I said as we stared into each other eyes again. A knock at the door interrupted that.

I went downstairs and opened the door, "It must be Pinkie with the boat," I thought as I greeted, "Hello Pink-Dash, what are you doing here?"

Rainbow hovered in the air with a hoof behind her head looking slightly away, "Um well um I thought we could hang today hehe," She said slowly hovering close to me.

Fluttershy is right behind me I didn't want her to try anything funny. "Well Dash I don't know if today is a good day its just...aah." As she was getting close I stepped back.

The cyan colored mare placed her hooves on my shoulders and blushed, "If you don't want to hang fine...," then she said in a more relaxed tone, "...but I just wanted say that I...," RD stopped when she saw Fluttershy. Her red cheeks turned blue, "...your collar needs to be fixed, okay bye Fluttershy, see you later Tommy," she said fixing my already fixed collar and taking off into the skies as fast as she said the last part of her sentence.

I thought to myself, "I don't know if I can love Shy and have mares all over me at the same time. I really hope it wares off or something."

"What did Rainbow want?" the yellow pegasus asked.

"Ah nothing lets just go," I said watching the stream of rainbow disappear.

Fluttershy was about to go into the kitchen, "Don't you want me to make you something eat?...um if you would like me to," she asked.

Saying that Pinkie wasn't here yet, I'll just kill some time that way I can surprise Fluttershy when the boat gets here. "You know what, let's get something in town and bring it back," I said handing her the bits I made yeasterday, "Go ahead and keep it, I'd rather you be in control of the bits. I make it, you spend it." Although I lost my job on the first day so I won't be makin' it anytime soon. I'm going to have to explain that one to Shy (sighs) more lies. I'm going to have to tell her the truth sooner or later.

Fluttershy retrieved a saddle bag and placed the bits inside. "Okay let's get going then...ah if your ready to go that is," The pegasus said before heading out.

I had some casual clothes and sun glasses on, "Yeah I'm pretty much ready."

* * *

><p><strong>In Ponyville<strong>

It was 9:32am when we left. We were walking into town when the shy pony asked, "If you don't mind me asking but what are we going to do today?"

I smiled and said, "You like picnics don't you?"

"Oh I love picnics, they're one of my favorite things to do," Shy cheerfully said, "...especially with my friends or the critters. It's so peaceful and quiet." The pegasus jumped in the air and hovered there pressing her hooves together over her chest.

I wrapped an arm around her lower back pulling her close to me until we were nose to nose. She was still flapping her wings. "Today is going to be a wonderful day. I want to make sure you have fun, okay." I said softly smelling a fresh flowery scent. Fluttershy blushed lightly and kissed my lips before giving me a warm smile.

I let her go so she can fly next to me. "So where can we find some good breakfast to go?" I asked.

Fluttershy thought for a second then answered, "I always wanted to try the Morning Days Restaurant on the otherside of the park...well that's if you want to try it."

I looked at her, "We can try that," I agreed.

"We can either continue going into town and cut through the town market square or go around and walk through the park, "the timid pegasus directed, "...which ever way you want to go is fine by me."

"The park, let's go through the park," I picked our route and followed Fluttershy into the direction of the park.

We eventually saw the big field of green grass with ponies with their foals playing, elderly ponies fed birds, and other simply walked the paths as did we.

"Today's such a nice day, don't you think Shy?" I said enjoying the weather.

She answered, "Why yes today is lovely."

We sat on a bench near the middle of the park and watched the little fillies and colts play with their parents. Even Berry Punch was there playing frisby with her daughter, Berry Pinch. We watched them play. I placed my arm around the mare sitting next to me with my hand resting on her waist. She was laying her head on my chest.

After a minute or so Shy tells me, "You know T."

"Yeah," I said still watching the two play.

The yellow mare looked up at me and said slowly, "Maybe one day if we um ever did get married..," a hint of pink was showing on her cheeks, "...maybe we could um...have a um...foal of our own." She then gave me a weak smile.

My eye twitched as I looked straight. "...a foal of our own," repeated in my head.

Fluttershy's saw my blank expression, "I'm sorry i-if you don't want children...I um I won't be mad...I just thought one day I could um...have a daughter of my own," she said with a bit of sadness staring down at my lap.

I love Shy dearly but kids is another thing, but on the other hand I'm willing to give her whatever she wants. I lifted the shy mare's chin and said full heartedly, "If a foal is what you want, when the time is right, I'll give you a baby girl."

She smiled with joy, "Oh thank you T, thank you, thank you." she said sitting on my lap placing her hooves over my neck kissing me.

"Why don't you two lovebirds get a room," somepony said sarcastically. We stopped kissing and Fluttershy blushed looking over her shoulder to see who the speaker of the voice was. The mulberry pony with the cerise colored mane and tail and her daughter had spotted us so she came over to say hi. "How ya doing babe," she said to me, "...and how 'bout you girl, you were really somethin' that night before," she said to Shy.

"I'm doing all right how about you," I said returning the greeting.

"Um...hello Ms. Punch...I'm doing um...okay. I don't think I want to...um do that again," the yellow pegasus timidly said getting off of my lap remembering that night.

The pale rose filly with the moderate rose colored mane dropped her frisby, looked up to her mother with her cute little lime green eyes and whined, "Mommy why did you stop playing."

The mare turned to her daughter, "Now little Berry mommy's talking to her friends. Why don't you say hello."

"Oh um hi, now can we play," the little filly said unpatiently waving her hoof.

Fluttershy jumped down and stroke her mane, "I'll play with you...if that's okay with you Ms. Punch," the yellow mare asked the mulberry one.

"Sure go for it," Berry said, "..you can help me tire her out."

"Alright," the little filly jumped around Fluttershy happily then picked her red plastic round disc with her magic and ran into the field with Shy trotting after her.

"She can do magic at such a young age," I said a little surprised.

Berry said proudly, "Only levitating small objects but yeah. I may not be a unicorn to teach her myself but I want my little girl to learn how to take care of herself so I coughed up some extra bits and put her in magic kindergarten."

"Tough like her mom huh," I said watching my mare play with the little filly.

"You got that right," the mare said, "...without a stallion at home a mare has to take care of herself and her baby. I had to be tough and provide. I'm not one of those woe is me mares, I need a stallion. I had to be independent for myself and my daughter."

"She has a good mom. If you don't mind me asking what ever happened to Mr. Punch?" I asked.

No hesitation or feelings of pity for her former ex-husband she said, "Fruit Punch, that coward I don't know where he is and I don't care. He left me when I was pregnant with her. He packed his stuff and left in the middle of the night leaving me a note saying having a foal was too much for him and he didn't want anything to do with us. He never truly loved me anyway. After drinking with his poker buddies he'd come home and use me for sex and nothing more. That bastard. Like I said I don't need any stallion I can take care of myself."

"Wow what a piece of shit," I said unamused, "I would never leave my wife and kid like that," I said glancing over to Fluttershy.

"That's good because Fluttershy's a great girl," the mulberry pony said, "..she deserves a guy that treats her with love and careness. I hope you give her what my ex-husband couldn't give me."

"Definitely," is what I said to that. Shy will get that plus more.

Berry looked back at her daughter and Shy playing, "I better let you guys go. I don't want to keep you from your day," she said as we walked towards them. I could hear the little one complaining.

"You have to throw it harder," the pale rose filly said.

Fluttershy picked the disc up with her mouth, threw her head sideways, and with all her might she launched the disc into the air. It flew, it flew, it landed in the grass halfways from the filly. Fluttershy smiled and said proudly, "Was that better, I did good right."

The filly straight out said, "NO."

"But I don't want to throw it to hard it might hit you and you'll get a boo-boo," the shy pegasus stated.

The little filly said, "Ehh But I haven't gotten a boo-boo once playing this game." She levitated the disc to her and said, "Okay try catching it this time. Remember when it gets close, open your mouth and jump for it."

Fluttershy was determined, "Okay I'm ready."

Berry Pinch levitated the disc in her mouth and launched it in the air. It flew all the way to Shy who saw it coming, jumped in the air, opened her mouth and instead of catching it she closed her eyes and looked away so the disc hit her in the face which made her squeak and fall to the ground.

The little filly saw us approaching and whined to her mom, "Mooom can we play now she's not getting it."

I went to Shy, "You alright," I chuckled at the downed mare. Not in a mean way, it was because her timidness makes her so damn cute.

Berry went to her daughter, "You need to be patient and show ponies how its done."

Fluttershy looked up at me while I helped her up, "I'm fine I just prefer games that's simple like rolling a small ball back and forth safely and not fast or rough." I chuckled again.

Berry Pinch complained some more, "I tried but its to difficult for her."

The yellow pony glanced back at the upset little filly and apologized, "I'm really sorry for ruining your game."

Berry said to Shy, "Don't apologize she's just being a pain in the rump."

"No I'm not," Lil' Berry said defiantly.

"Come on little girl...," the mare said to her daughter, "...I'll catch you guys around," she said to us.

"Bye," we both said.

Me and Fluttershy headed to the restaurant to get breakfast.

"So how was your game?" I asked.

Shy answered with, "I tried my best but that little filly's really talented. I hope our filly is as talented as her."

"Oh she'll be more than just talented...," I said stopping to hold the mare's hooves in my hands, "...she'll be smart, beautiful, and lovable just like her mom." Fluttershy blushed and kissed me causing me to smile.

As we walked down the path I held out my hand so Shy can hold it, "Are you...sure," The yellow mare asked unsure. I nodded my head and she held my hand hovering on the side of me. This made her happy that I'm willing to show my ways of affection in public towards her although I'm still not completely sure if I want to show it in front of her friends except Pinkie because she already knows.

We finally made it to the Morning Days and I told Fluttershy to order whatever and make it to go. It was close to 11am when our food was done. The shy pony placed the bag of food in her saddle bag and we headed home.

We went through the market square instead of cutting through the park. Ponies had their stands up selling fruits and vegetables and other goods. I smelt a familiar smell, the fresh baked apple goods. Uh oh Applejack. I tried to avoid her by walking on the far end of the otherside but Fluttershy spotted her and headed to her, "Look T Applejack's over here...hello AJ," she called out to her friend. Her orange friend waved and said hello to her.

"Alllll dang it," I said under my breath and followed behind the pegasus.

When AJ saw me everything was awkward, "Ah hey Tommy," she said looking down so her stetson would cover her eyes. She was wearing a white apron with a red apple on it.

"Hey," I responded placing a hand behind my neck. The timid mare looked from me to her with a raised eyebrow.

The work mare finally broke the awkwardness, "Ah look Tommy I just wanna say tha' I'm sorry an' ya don't have ta worry about Big Mac. He's not so much upset with ya' as he is with me."

I didn't want to talk in front of Fluttershy about this. The things I've done I'm not proud of and I'll have to come clean eventually but I hope AJ doesn't let what happen slip in front of Shy's listening ears.

"Let's just forget about it I forgive you," I said. I can still see she's a little ashamed for what had happened so she was willing to go ahead and not speak more of it.

"An' yer welcome back at the farm whenever yer ready, alright partner," the work mare said trying to work a smile, "...it's not much but take this here pie an' apple cider." Applejack said handing me two bottles of ciders and a box cartoon that had the pie in it. I carefully placed the pie and bottles in the other side of the saddlebag that Shy was carrying, so it wouldn't get smashed.

I'm glad I got my job back. "Thanks Applejack," I said.

"Yer welcome," she said before asking Fluttershy, "So wha' are ya'll doin' anywho?"

"Well um we're going to have a picnic," the shy mare said.

"I'd love to join ya'll but these here baked good won't sell themselves," Applejack said before noticing a customer approaching. "I'll catch ya'll around I got me a customer." We waved goodbye to each other so she can serve a light blue unicorn with a mane of blue and persian bluish gray. The sapphire blue eyes searched for what she wanted and she picked out 3 apple fritters.

"Would ya like anythin' else," Applejack politely asked.

"No this will be it please," the unicorn answered.

The orange pony rang the items up and said the price would be, "Alrighty then Colgate, that'll be 12 bits."

Colgate pulled 12 gold bits out of her pouch with her mouth and dropped them in the little wooden box AJ had on the counter of the stand. "With the hard work your family put in making these it's worth every bit." she smiled and went on her way.

"Yer welcome come again," AJ said and stood behind her stand announcing, "Get yer fresh baked apple goods, courtesy of the Apple Family."

Me and Fluttershy left the mare to her work and headed home. I hope Pinkie's there by now.

Fluttershy had a question on her mind, "Um T is everything okay between you and Applejack or her brother?"

I didn't want to lie but I couldn't tell her the real reason. "There was a misunderstanding between um...her brother and I...and ah Applejack thinks it was her fault but everything is apparently okay now, so let's leave it like that."

"Oh um okay..if you say so," Shy said quietly while looking at the ground in front of her. I don't think she believed me and I don't blame her. I could feel that she knows I'm keeping something from her. Believe me Shy I don't want to keep anything from you anymore.

We walked silently for like 10 minutes before I bent down to grab her hoof. She looked up at me and I had a soft smile waiting for her and she returned one for me. No matter what I do or say Shy would love me no matter what. Question is, once I come clean would she still love me? I didn't want to think about it right now. I just wanted to stay positive about things.

We headed back to the cottage as I thought about what joy today was going to bring for it was only the beginning of a perfect day.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>Alright I'm back, I know it's been long but I needed to plan this day out and outline everything that's going to happen before actually writing it. As you read there's still the whole day to play out. So this chapter is going to broken up into 2 or maybe even 3 parts depending on how detailed I keep it. Good news the next 2 or 3 parts are centered around Tommy and Fluttershy spending time with each other.<p>

Hope you enjoyed it I'll see you guys next chapter.


	12. FlutterTom:PartTwo My Flutterbaby And Me

Fuck finally here it is. Firstly, great apologies for the month wait update. Reason being is that I've been going out of town for training for the last couple weeks. I am working on my Class A so I can be a truck driver for this company, so that's the come I haven't had any writing time especially having to go to work on the same days I go for training.

I don't want to bore you with all the details so Secondly, in the next chapter I was debating if I should actually go ahead and give our couple another love scene. This time it kind of built up to the Clop opposed to ch. 3. But I can go either way, so I'm going to take votes and let you, the readers, decide if you want to see a clopscene or not between Fluttershy and Tommy. So at the end of the chapter don't forget to vote.

I will take votes until Friday around 10-ish am pacific time then I will close the poll (I think that's what they call it) that way I can re-edit the chapter depending if I get more Yes's or No's.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluttershy's Cottage<strong>

We were almost home now and I could see somepony waiting out front. Fluttershy saw her, too.

"Hel-lo, anypony there," she said knocking on the door, "I'm here, where are you ponies?" The pony looked through the window.

As we approached the mare from behind, Shy said quietly, "Um Pinkie, we're behind you."

"Dah there you are," the pink mare said after turning around to face us, "I've been knocking for like...30 minutes straight."

"Why didn't you just leave and come back," I asked smiling at her.

Pinkie giggled, "Because silly, how would you know who it was if I did walk away once you opened the door...if you were here to begin with."

I just raised an eyebrow and something else had caught my attention anyway. I saw the boat parked on the side of the cottage on its trailer. Perfect.

"So what cha got in the bag Fluttershy, smells really good," the pink mare asked catching a whiff of the fresh food's aroma.

"Um this is our breakfast, Tommy and I are going on a picnic," the pegasus said, "...speaking of which I better go get a picnic blanket from inside, I'll be right back."

Fluttershy went inside to get that blanket while I checked the boat out. It was about 9 feet long and 5 feet wide. It had a smooth dark oak wood finish with 2 matching oars. There was a built in wood bench for the rower of the boat to sit when steering the wooden vessel. It sat firmly on the matching oak wood trailer. There were also 3 lanterns; 2 on wooden poles at each of the back corners of the trailer and 1 more on a wooden pole that curved up then outwards in the front of the boat.

"This is a really nice boat, Pinkie," I said admiring it.

Pinkie bounced over to me, "Ah huh, I told you Ol' Tug would pull through," the pink party animal said happily, "...he really loves his boats. He has big ones, little ones, long ones, short ones, blue ones, green ones, red ones. He has all kinds of ones and did you know his cutie mark is a tugboat."

I shook my head no and pulled the trailer out to the front of the cottage. Pinkie jumped in. Fluttershy had stepped out and was about to say something until she saw the wooden boat, so instead she asked, "Okay I have th-ah wha...why is there a boat here?" She looked at her pink friend who was fooling around in the boat, "Pinkie did you bring this boat?"

"I sure did, Tommy wanted me to," She said popping her head up out of the boat. The yellow pegasus gave me a questioning look.

"Well ta da I wanted to surprise you," I said using my arms as if I was presenting it to her, "Me and you, we're going to head up stream and have our picnic on the boat, sound good to you."

"Um...I think so," the timid pony said not really agreeing, "...but couldn't we just have our picnic in the backyard where it's safe and close to home," she said with a big smile hoping to change my mind.

My arms fell to my side, "But..bu-but why? I thought it would have been fun going up stream," I said. What's so bad about going up stream that made Shy not want to go?

Fluttershy looked down, "Well...I suppose-" It looked like she was going to agree with me without me having to further convince her until Pinkie opened her mouth cutting her off.

"Did you say it was going to be fun, of course it's going to be fun," Pinkie excitedly said then she sat in the back of the boat on the rowers seat. "First you're going up stream entering the Everfree," she said looking forward, "then you start going faster and faster avoiding the sides so Timberwolves wouldn't get cha," Pinkie said leaning forward speaking a little bit louder, "and when you see the jagged rocks ahead you have to dodge 'em left or right," she said swaying left then right making the boat rock in the direction she leaned toward, "and soon at the same time the water starts to thrash rapidly making you bounce and lose control of your steering," the energetic mare loudly said pretending the boat made her jump up and down and side to side, "and finally the best part is at the end, surviving the waterfall, WEEE," Pinkie yelled with her arms in the air as she imagined and simulated the whole ride, "It'll be like a scary, wild, but fun ride."

"Not helping Pinkie!" I said as I saw the shocked pegasus with her mouth wide open.

"What, did I make it sound too fun," Pinkie said before seeing her friend scared, "Whoops my bad."

I kneeled down in front of the slightly quivering mare. Now knowing that it was going through the forest or mainly the terrifying ride Pinkie made it sound out to be scared little Fluttershy. Snapping my fingers in front of her face I said, "Fluttershy, hey."

She began to stutter at first but became clearer as she spoke, "I-I don't want to go," she cried out sitting on her hunches about to cover her face with her forehooves, "Please T don't make me go. Why can't we just stay here where it's safe?" The shy pegasus sat there, I wasn't sure if she was going to cry or not.

I stared at Pinkie and whispered, "Really, you had to scare her." I wasn't mad at the pink pony. I knew she didn't do it purposely.

"Sor-ry," she whispered back.

I lowered the shy mare's hooves so I can look into her glossy eyes, "Shy you know I wouldn't purposely put you in danger, right."

She slowly shook her head and said quietly, "N-no."

"Look I'm not going to pressure you into going if you don't want to," I said considerately. Shy smiled knowing I took her feelings into account. Although I did wanted to go on this boat trip with her, but if entering the forest scares her then we won't go. I thought of one last thing before completely dropping it all together. "Wait what if we um...go the opposite way? Would it be more safer heading aw-ay from the forest? If not we can just have our picnic here than," I asked her.

"Well...actually I have been down that way," Fluttershy said brightening back up, "It leads to a beautiful valley, oh you'll love it."

I smiled as I thought to myself, "There's still a chance that we can go on our adventure."

"Ok then, it's settled we'll have our picnic going do-wn stream instead of up stream," I said.

Shy smiled warmly feeling much better that she didn't have to take the dangerous route. I leaned in to kiss her but she pushed me back and said quietly, "Pinkie's watching, you don't want her to find out do you?"

I glanced over to the party thrower. She was staring at us happily resting her chin on her hooves leaning off the edge of the boat. I gazed into the yellow mare's eyes again and said softly, "She already knows about us."

Fluttershy face brightened up even more, "Yo-you told her we were together," she said happily.

I nodded my head and said, "I told her that I'm in love with the most precious mare throughout Equestria." Pinkie was aweing and when Shy heard that she was going to joyfully kiss me but our kiss didn't land on each other's lips. Pinkie had jumped in between us hugging us so we ended up kissing her pink cheeks instead.

"Where did she come from? I didn't even see her jump out of the boat," I thought,"...never mind," I sighed thinking to myself. Pinkie is Pinkie, gotta get use to that.

"Of course I knew silly, and I could never be happier for you Fluttershy," the pink mare said excitedly.

The timid pegasus blushed and was a little embarrassed for accidently kissing her friend, I on the other hand just smiled at Pinkie and glanced back at Shy who was looking into my eyes. I saw she was a lot happier knowing I may be ready to tell the rest of her friends, well maybe.

The earth pony let us go, "Today is going to be so much fun, come on what are you waiting for?" she questioned jumping back in the boat.

Without Pinkie in the way I pulled Fluttershy close and kissed her. This time our lips met and we shared a gentle kiss. I looked up at Pinkie and said as nice as I could, "You know it's just going to be ahh...just the two of us."

"Just the two of us," Pinkie repeated, "...but aren't you taking Fluttershy, too?" The frizzled maned pony must have thought I meant me and her.

Me and Shy looked at each other then back at the pink mare, "Pinkie, I meant it as Shy and I are going, I mean...I'd like for you to join us but...," I looked into the timid pegasus's eyes and said, "...I need to spend some time with this lovely mare alone."

"Oh right, you two are going to be the ones bonding," Pinkie said, "Oh I love it when two ponies are in love. I remember when Cranky was reunited with his true love, Matilda." Pinkie smiled remembering when she brought Matilda to Cranky because he was looking for her all his life.

I picked Shy up and placed her in the boat with her saddlebag next to Pinkie. "As always thank you," I said thanking the party lover.

"Your super welcome," the poofy pink maned pony said before jumping out, "...now when you're out there make sure to have loads of extra fun for me, okay."

I told her we would before heading to the front of the trailer, "Well Pinkie goodbye, we'll see you later."

"Bye you two and have a great time," she said her goodbye before turning to depart. Fluttershy waved a hoof goodbye to her friend and as did I before I pulled the boat with my mare in it to the stream near the forest.

A little down the way Fluttershy asked me excitedly, "Does that mean you'll tell my other friends?" I turned my head looking over my shoulder, "I've been wanting to tell them ever since." The timid little pony gleed.

"I ah I trust Pinkie, she..I felt safe letting her know about us," I said, which was true because I did talk to Pinkie about my love for the yellow pegasus, "I'll come around to tell the others ah..later perhaps. I'm ah not quite ready to let them all know yet."

Fluttershy didn't look too glad anymore but she still happily said, "Oh okay then, whenever you're ready. At least I can finally tell somepony about me and you. So much things to tell Pinkie and I don't have to keep our relationship in the dark anymore, um sort of." Fluttershy wished she can tell all her friends but she was still a tad happy that I told one.

"Yeah, you don't have to keep it in the dark," I said quietly to myself. When will I bring it to light? Definitely sooner than later that's for sure. I just want to talk to Shy about my baggage first before telling everypony that we are together, that way nopony can say something that I haven't confess that would surprise Fluttershy.

* * *

><p><strong>The Everfree Forest<strong>

I walked along side of the outside of the Everfree Forest pulling Shy in the boat until we reached the stream of water. I back the trailer up and pulled the front of the boat off then the back. The little shy pegasus helped me carefully maneuver it to the water. Before putting the vessel completely in the water I had moved the empty trailer to the side and pushed it in between some bushes to hide it. "Nopony should mess with it, I hope."

Shy flew and landed inside near the front of the boat and I went inside sitting in the rowers seat. I grabbed each oar placing each one through the little hooks on the sides of the boat. Just in case I leave the oars unattended they won't fall into the water and float away. With that I began to paddle away down the stream.

I watched the critter caretaker nose in her bag pulling out a red and white polka squared blanket and unfolded it laying it between me and her. She then placed each item in her bag setting it up on the cloth liner. The box with the breakfast was placed in the center with the bottles of cider, one for her on her side and mine on my side. The box with the pie was left on the side of us for later. She had paper plates and forks set as well.

It was close to noon and my stomach was gurgling, "Boy am I hungry," I said as Shy bit the tab off and the lid opened revealing a mouth watering entree.

"Oh I hope this satisfies you," Shy said, "...I got us a big belgian waffle with all the works," she started to point out all the toppings, "...peaches and strawberries with whip cream and strawberry syrup and chopped nuts and a cherry on top, mmm mm looks so delicious."

It was like an ice cream sundae on a waffle without the ice cream. It was a little messy for being in the bag but it was pretty big so it should fill us up. "Can't wait to dig in...oh let me help you," I said as Fluttershy was trying to divide the waffle into proportions. I stopped rowing and allowed the flow of the water to take us, that way I could help her cut the waffle in half.

"Thank you T," the little pegasus said ,"without being able to use magic I sometimes don't know how I do it with these hooves." The yellow mare stared at her hooves. Sometimes I don't know how you ponies do it with hooves, either.

"There we go," I said putting half on her plate while I took the other portion. Shy started to eat only using her mouth as I used my fork. We started to enjoy our meals down the calm water bed.

"What a wonderful mare to have?" I thought to myself, "Anypony could have had such a loving, caring, kind and gentle mare like Shy." I took another bite as did she and our tummies were being filled. "And I was the lucky one to be with her. I knew I didn't deserve her and I wish I could start over from day 1 knowing I wouldn't have secrets or skeletons in the closet to begin with," I continued to think, "I love Shy and I always will and I'm glad to have such a mare loving me back. Heh loving me back...did she truly? Of course I believed that but with this "strange feeling" going around there was one question I needed Shy to answer. It was left unanswered when I asked it before." Close to finishing our meal I went ahead and asked, "Fluttershy," I said watching the pegasus finish chewing.

"Yes," she said softly after she swallowed.

"Um...," I started to fiddle my thumbs before I could say what I was about to ask, "...you love me right?"

Fluttershy looked up at me, "Of course I do with all my heart," she said placing a hoof on her chest where her beating heart was.

I didn't want to ask this, I was afraid of what the answer may be, but I went ahead and asked, "Um why? I mean what is it that ah...what made you fall in love with me?"

The pony with the butterflies on her flank looked away before answering, "Well...um..."

Here it comes, this was what I was afraid of, the "Um's", "Ah's", and "I don't know's". Just like Applejack when I asked her and she had no clue why she loved me. I sighed and slowly shook my head looking down. "I guess it was true for Shy, too, but what's this," I thought speaking too soon. I opened my eyes looking straight into hers as I listened to the rest of Fluttershy's answer.

"Tommy I love you because you are the most sweetest, kindest, caring, nicest pony I've ever met," she said honestly, "...you're considerate and you never force anything on me. You stand up and protect me and you wouldn't allow anypony to harm me in any way. You think of my feelings and you're concerned for me because I mean something to you. You never say mean things to me or treat me poorly or badly like you didn't care for me. And I know you'll take care of me and wouldn't leave me behind. I know you love me truly and deeply as do I for you. You are everything to me T, my lover and soul mate. I'll always love you." The yellow pegasus then leaned over the food and kissed me.

I smiled happily knowing and hearing what she said was true, it had to be. I felt much happier, too as I grabbed her cheeks and pulled her in for another long kiss. I even had a few tears of joy.

"What's wrong?" the shy mare asked when the kiss was broken.

"Oh nothing, knowing that just brings joy to my heart," I said.

Shy smiled and said, "What I said is true and you did make me a very happy mare." she nuzzled my cheek.

We gazed at each other as two would gaze at a beautiful sunset or sunrise before we went back to finishing up on our meals. After we licked the plates clean and the mess was picked up and put away in the saddlebag we drank the cider washing down our breakfast and the two empty bottles found their way next to the trash in the bag.

I felt so good inside I was getting into a playful mood. Shy watched me as I grabbed the pie box and placed it in between us.

"You want to try a piece of this pie?" I asked smiling opening the carton letting the fresh apple scent fill the air.

The little pony placed a hoof on her belly debating, "Well I guess one more little bite wouldn't hurt."

The pie was pre-sliced so I scooped a slice and fed it to the awaiting mare with her mouth slightly opened. Fluttershy closed her eyes expecting the piece to find her tastebuds in her mouth, however I smushed it on her muzzle, in a joking manner. Shy opened her eyes and quickly scrunched her face not expecting that. Apple bits and crust decorated her muzzle as she sat there listening to me playfully laugh.

"Hahaha uah," my laugher ended with a pie to the face. The pan was removed and I wiped my eyes so I could see. Fluttershy pretended she was angry but she had a smug look on her face. "Well...looks like somepony's bold," I said playfully.

Shy then said, "You mess with the Shy, you get the pie."

"Easy there don't get all assertive on me now ha ha ha," I laughed.

We looked at each other's messy faces and started giggling. We both washed our faces clean on the side of the boat using the stream water.

I looked down at our reflection, "Aren't we the couple?" I said wrapping my left arm around her withers. Our heads tilted and our foreheads met as we stared at the mirrored pair in the water. Shy didn't respond, in fact, she seemed to be fixed staring down at the reflection.

Another image had appeared behind us and he looked down upon us smiling. I quickly looked over my shoulder and nopony. He only reflected in the water and I didn't want to see him at all, not now, not today.

"Now what, now what do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Ponies these days," Discord muttered under his breath, "couldn't a simple "hello" or "how are you doing" would have done?" he asked me.

"Yeah, like you deserve to be welcomed in opened arms especially after what you said to me and Pinkie last night, fuck you," I said and also realizing that Fluttershy stood still blankly staring at the reflection in the water with the same expression, "Hey what the hell did you do to her now," I yelled after shrugging the stiff mare.

"Haha don't hate me for telling you two the truth and I froze her so she wouldn't listen to our conversation," he answered, "...that is if you want me to unfreeze her..." the tall drac said ready to snap his talons.

I gestured him to stop, "Ah no no just don't." I don't want Fluttershy knowing about Discord until I told her personally.

"Maybe I should, because I really don't like your tone with me, so maybe Fluttershy here should be let in on the little secret," the conniving draconequus said thinking out loud.

"Come on Discord don't do it," I practically begged. It'll be all over if Shy found out.

Discord scratched his chin thinking to himself, I didn't know what that brain of his was thinking but by the looks of it he had something planned. "You know what Tom boy, I won't," the Lord of Chaos said.

I wanted to get rid of this guy so I can continue my day with Shy, "Discord what do you want? If its ruining our day then that isn't going to happen," I asked hoping to cut to the chase.

He pretended to not be guilty, "Me, I wouldn't do that," he said as if he wasn't going to do anything wrong. I gave him a look. He saw that I wasn't buying then admitted, "Alright, alright I was so what. You're wasting your time spending it with her anyway, just a waste of a day."

"Say whatever you want you're not going to discourage me," I said crossing my arms around Shy's hard body making sure she didn't fall in the water. She was a literal statue, she felt like a smooth slab of stone and it was fucking weird.

Discord rolled his eyes and tried something else so he said, "Shouldn't you be doing else things like I don't know figuring out that "weird feeling" you think the mares have-"

"NO, I don't think so, if you're implying for me to go to Twilight's to figure that," I cut him off, "I'm staying away from her." He inner growled to himself. I saw that and I don't know why he'd be upset if I didn't went. "Look if you want to go and figure it out you can come back and tell me if Twilight can fix it," I asked turning it on him.

"Me," the tall drac said pointing to himself, "First of all I'm not the one with the problem. I'll even demonstrate."

Before I could say that wouldn't be necessary Discord vanished from the water and appeared in front of me all dressed up in a dark brown tuxedo that had red polka dots that enlarged and shrunk, purple stripes that zig-zagged around him with colorful light bulbs on his shoulders. His dress pants were light blue with yellow rubber duckies quaking all over and his top hat was odd shaped with a jack in the box clown popping out of the top. He also wore a green spin bow tie that squirted milk when he squeezed the little pump in his sleeve. It was...odd but he was a chaotic overlord so his wardrobe must have crazy colorful clothes.

The multi colored drac had poofed a light bluish gray pegasus in his arms. The pegasus blinked a couple times before realizing she was being held. She wasn't sure what was going on or why she was taken from where she was previously doing.

Discord cleared his throat, "Why isn't this a lovely day?" he asked the confused pegasus with a toothy grin.

Her apple green gamboged colored eyes stared up at him and she flinched, "Please don't hurt me," she said scared.

"I wouldn't hurt you," the draconequus assured stroking her blonde mane, "...care for some flowers, their scent is whatever you'd like, blueberries, strawberry pie, a banana split, or even hay, you ponies like hay." He had made some funky looking flowers appear.

The pegasus nose resisted when Discord tried to put the flowers up to her nose to smell. She looked away from him and the crossed eyed pegasus looked down at me pleading to help.

I looked at her and said to Discord, "You don't need to do this, just put her down." But he ignored me.

"No flowers, okay what about compliments?" Discord asked then complimented, "...your eyes shine brighter than the stars at night."

"Let me go," Derpy begged trying to break free, "...you're creepy." The walled eyed pony finally did and flew behind me hiding.

"Fine be gone with you then," he crossed his arms and pouted. His efforts were useless and he looked like a clown no wonder she was afraid.

I faced Derpy who smiled at me before asking, "Um can you help me get back home sir? I don't want to stay here with him," Discord just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Uh yeah just head up and follow the stream back that way and when you get close to the Everfree just head to the right and you'll be in Ponyville," I directed.

"Okay, thank you sir," the bluish gray pony said and clumsily flew off. She had notice Shy and scratched her head, but she didn't question the odd stationary of the yellow mare because she wanted to get away from the weirdo that poofed her there.

Discord called out to her, "Bye call me."

The blonde mare turned her head to see a waving Discord blowing her a goodbye kiss, which actually chased after her so she went as fast as she could before the floating lips got her.

I just scratched my eyes saying to myself, "This guy."

"You see, Twilight Sparkle wouldn't have anything to diagnose on me," Discord explained, "and on top of that we don't quite see eye to eye (one of his eyes popped out of his head and stared into the other one before poofing back in his socket) so you would have to go because you're the mare magnet."

"I'm not fucking going. I saw what I saw and I'm not going to deal with Twi and her lustful feelings, shit so forget it," I shouted, "so if you don't have anything important to tell me or give me I'd like to be on my way...and unfreeze my marefriend." We glared at each other for short moment.

Discord finally said, "Oh you two get going then but I will see you, Tommy, later." He transformed into a shark and swam angrily away.

Fluttershy was also warming up indicating she wasn't going to be a life sized stuffed animal anymore and she responded to what I said before Discord arrived, "Oh yes we do make a nice pair."

I was thinking to myself, "Mare magnet, why me? If I was such a mare magnet why didn't Derpy get all seductive over me. In fact she didn't give me googly eyes or any indication she wanted to screw me," I thought some more as I felt a light bulb turn on, "Berry Punch, Carrot Top, Bon Bon or any of the other mares I've bumped into or waved at in town or even at the party saw me and they all didn't seem to want to share an orgasm with me or even chase after me for sex."

Fluttershy kissed my cheek and laid her head on my chest. My thought process got interrupted for the mere second but I continued thinking, "Well there was Lyra but she only wanted my hands. It only seemed to be just Fluttershy's friends. Why only them? Then again Rarity didn't seem to be sex orientated she just found me appealing, I don't know." I shook my head dropping the thought because I was here for Shy. All I wanted to think about is just me and her at the moment. I'll worry about all that later.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluttershy's Valley<strong>

Shortly after I was back to rowing while the little mare sat on my lap humming a lovely tone with that angelic voice of hers. We continued down the stream for another half an hour before Shy happily pointed out, "We're almost there, just around the bend and we'll be in the valley."

The stream was more like a creek now and it began to get wider until we ended up traveling on a small river that ventured into the valley Shy was talking about. There were lots of hills with lush green grass and the river cut through the middle. We felt a cool breeze as we entered the hills and I rowed near the bank so Shy and I could walk on the dry land.

Fluttershy bounced happily out and took a deep breath taking in the fresh air. I dragged the boat unto the shore and left the bag and oars in it. "You're right, Shy, this place is great."

"Oh you think so," Shy said spreading her wings, "I want to take you to my most favorite spot here," she said as she flew up the hill and gestured for me to follow her. I followed close behind her as we were reaching the top. Shy waited for me to get to the top before saying, "You see that hill over there?" I nodded my head as I squinted my eyes to see the hill in the far distance. "It's just on the other side." From the hill we currently stood on to the hill in the distance wasn't too bad of a stretch.

I looked at the yellow pegasus and smiled saying, "Well let's get going then. I want to see this location of yours, oh wait, look! What's that over there?" I pointed at nothing inparticular behind us.

"Huh," Fluttershy turned and looked at where I was pointing at, "I..I don't see any-"

Before she could finish her sentence I said and tapped her shoulder, "Tag your it," and ran down the hill as fast as I could.

Fluttershy had turned around and saw that I was close to halfway down the hill before chasing after me, "Oh T."

Running down the hill gave me a little more momentum so I was able to go faster, but after reaching the bottom and started up hill that was a different story. I made my way up the hill slowly but tried to push myself to go as fast as I can cause I saw the pegasus shortly behind me and she had already reached the bottom. The shy pony was making her way up the hill after me and because she had wings, she was able to fly and catch up to me a lot quicker.

I looked over my shoulder to see her catching up quick but unlike Rainbow Dash or a jet that would pick up speed extremely fast, Shy just gradually caught up to me and with no real effort by the looks of it. She just smiled happily and flew up the hill with ease while I climbed the hill huffing and puffing.

Once I reached the top I had kneeled down to take a breather. I soon felt two hooves push me forward, "Tag," and I lost my balance causing me and the mare behind me to roll down the hill. We were like two kids rolling in the grass on a little hill at the park. We were laughing as we tumbled down the hillside and finally halting with me laying on top of her.

Fluttershy looked into my eyes with her magnificent teal orbs. I smiled down at her before sitting up. I looked around and saw that we were in a meadow with flowers, tall grass, and butterflies around, lots of them. This must be her spot.

Shy stood to her hooves, "Isn't it peaceful?" she asked me as I gazed around.

"Yeah it sure is," I acknowledged, "...hey Shy aren't you forgetting something?"

The yellow pony quickly remembered that I was it, "Oh right, you're it." She galloped away and I got up and took chase after her. She happily ran away from me but I was gaining on her. We ran through the tall grass passing by various flowers and hovering butterflies.

As I drew near the runaway pegasus I yelled, "I'm going to get you Fluttershy." Tagging her would have been my trophy but when she looked back at me she spread her wings flying away taking my flawless victory of a tag with her. I was losing her as she was getting away, eventually I slowed down to catch my breath.

The little mare ahead turned around and hovered back to me. She saw how tired I was, "Was I um going to fast? I could just jog or um run slowly, if you'd like me to," the shy pony said thoughtfully.

I sat on the ground and said, "No no that's okay."

Fluttershy landed and sat in front of me, "N-no, no it's not, I shouldn't have used my wings, it wasn't fair because you don't have any."

I sat up on my knees and hugged her, "Oh stop, Shy, you're a pegasus how could you not use those beautiful wings of yours." She smiled unfolding her feathery wings looking at them with a blush. "Besides I have another game in mind," I said before scanning the area, then back at Shy to tell her what to do, "Close your eyes and count to ten."

"Oh um okay," Fluttershy closed her eyes and cover them with her forehooves and started to count. At that moment I got up and took off through the meadow. "One...two...um three...f-four...five..." As soon as she hit 5 I dropped to all fours and started crawling on my belly. "..six...ah seven...eight...ni-nine...ten," Shy finished counting and looked around, "T, where did you go?" she called for me.

I was crawling slowly and as far away as possible. Good thing this side of the hill had this entire field to work with. "Shy would have to search all around just to find me," I thought to myself. I could hear her back there.

"T...where are you T," she said skimming through the grass.

I continued my crawl slowly so the teal eyes wouldn't see the rustling of the grass. For a couple minutes I was not found yet, so I would peek over the grass tips and scan for Shy. Then if I didn't see her I would proceed getting away from where I started.

I started to get bored because of the waiting so I sat there picking flowers. They smelt nice. I decided to make a circlet out of them so I can give it to my mare. I placed it on my head and started to pluck more to make Fluttershy hoof bracelets, next was her tail. I made it to where I could tie it to the base and near the end of her tail. The colors of the flowers were purple, blue, pink, and red. I placed them all on my wrists and lastly to make a necklace and I was done.

In the middle of making that, "T um what are you doing?" I heard a voice say. Uh crap she found me and on top that I was wearing this flowery girly shit.

"You found me," I said surprised and a little embarrassed.

The yellow pegasus was hovering behind me, "Oh I'm sorry was I not supposed to," she quickly apologized and covered her eyes.

I quickly said, "That's okay, you're supposed to its Hide n Seek but um..," I started taking everything off, "..I made all this for you heh heh." I passed a smile trying to hide my embarrassment.

Fluttershy slowly lowered her hooves to see what I made for her, I don't think she cared that I wore flowers. She landed next to me that way I can put everything I made on her. "Yo-you made all this for..for me," the yellow mare said.

I nodded my head as I first placed the circlet on her head. Then the necklace, next was the bracelets, one on each forehoof. I plucked a flower and placed it near the bottom of her mane and another plucked for the part of her mane that went down her neck.

Fluttershy notice the remaining ones and I told her that those go on behind her, so I told her if she could turn around. "Oh okay," she responded and did just that. The kind hearted pegasus watched me as I lifted her right hindleg up so I can slip the last bracelet on, well actually it was more bigger and it went on her thigh like Betty Boop's. Next were the flowers that went on the tip, not quite at the end though, of her tail.

Finally, in order to get the last flowers on I asked, "Shy I'm going to need you to lift your ah...tail so I could um..tie the two stems together."

She had a deep blush now and she responded with, "Oh u-um su-sure," Fluttershy looked away lowering her head knowing if she did so, she'd be revealing her marehood to me. And because it was me she didn't hesitate too much when the pink tail slowly lifted up and set off to the side.

As I tied the 2 flower stems together at the base of her tail I couldn't resist not to look at that precious pussy glistening in the sunlight. Shy felt my palms resting on her flank causing her asshole and pussy to constrict. I could feel myself getting hard especially thinking about what we did at bath time the other day. "Oh I could take Shy right now, she's such a fine mare," I thought licking my lips. I had to take my eye off her vaginal lips before Hide n Seek became Seek n Fuck. Maybe later me and her can be more intimate.

"Um T," the shy mares voice snapped me out of it.

I quickly shook my head and answered, "Oh yeah I'm done."

Fluttershy turned around and looked at all the flowers on her that I placed and said looking back at me to kiss my cheek, "They're really pretty, thank you," she thanked me.

"Now my lovely little flower," I said romantically, "why don't you go and hide that way I can go find you. It is my turn, after all."

The now flower scented mare responded, "Oh I better go hide then." I closed my eyes and began counting. I could hear two wings flapping and felt a small gust of wind saying that Fluttershy had taken off.

1 through 10 I counted before setting off to find my mare full of beauty. I headed in the direction I thought she may have taken off to. I cut through the meadow keeping my sight keen to where Shy may be, most likely ducking in the tall grass.

I walked for a bit longer thinking about Tina, "I know I told Discord I was going to stay away from Twilight, but I need that kiss from her and Dash, too. I don't want to totally forget about Tina because bringing her back would be great."

I sighed not knowing what to do once she does come back. I also don't want to do anymore things behind Fluttershy's back to bring her back. Figuratively speaking, I had to slap myself in the face, "Dah I'll talk to Pinkie, she'll know what to do." Once we head back into town, I'll stop by the little party animal's place to get some advice. Until then I had a pretty little pegasus to find.

And because my sense in direction was correct I saw a bit of pink in the midst of the grass. I knew it was part of her tail. I crept up slowly step by step until I was a few feet away then I got on all fours and prowled towards my prey like a hungry lion.

Shy's back was turned and she was laying on the ground covering her face with her hooves and her eyes were closed tight. I slowly approached her until I was directly behind her. My left hand made it to the side of her then my right. I grinned down at her as I lowered my head breathing on her neck. Fluttershy instantly tensed up perking her ears up and gasped loudly with a squeal. She turned over to her side with her tail tucked between her legs before realizing it was me.

My ears felt like they were bleeding, that was a loud scream. Note to self: Don't scare Shy up close, her screams will bust your eardrums. My pinkie finger was digging in my ear. I don't think I'll do that again.

"You, you scared me," The recovering mare said starting to relax.

"Oh I'm sorry baby girl," I said softly starting to nibble at her left ear. I then laid down next to her wrapping my left arm around her lower back, making our bellies touch, kissing up and down her neck.

I stroke the timid pony's mane with my right hand when she said, "You know I don't like being scared, T." The mare had a shade of pink on her yellow cheeks as I planted kisses along her long soft furry neck.

I just muttered a, "Uh huh," through the kissing I did. Fluttershy had turned her head and placed only her left hoof over my shoulder that way I can get all of her neck. I removed my hand from her back and started to feel up on her by rubbing her inner thigh.

The little critter caretaker liked what I did and moaned. Her blush was deeper and she wanted to kiss me. I had stopped to meet her yellow muzzle inserting my tongue to meet hers. We made out while I massaged her inner flank and my hand that stroked her mane was now caressing her wing joints.

Those yellow wings started to unfold and stiffen. "Oh ha T," she moaned in my mouth. Next I placed my hand on her lower belly on her teats and began to squeeze them before trailing down to her moistening marehood. I made a "V" with my hand with two fingers on each side of her twat teasing the shy mare playing around her pussy on the sides, not necessarily on or in it.

Shy moaned out, "Hah ha oh ha T you-hah you're going to um ha ah oh make me oh my ah ha ha um feel oh ha hah all ah ah oh hah um naughty." I barely heard her say, "naughty", but I did stop taking it that she didn't want to make love right now, which was okay with me. If she didn't want to, she didn't want to.

"O-kay I'll sto-p," I said retracting my hands from her sensitive spots. I laid on my back and Shy laid in towards me closing her legs and I put my arm around her. The yellow pegasus was breathing a little heavy. "Sorry for getting you all work up there, Shy," I apologized.

"That's okay I was actually um...," The shy pegasus said looking nervous, "...well I ah..," I then stared at her awaiting for whatever she was going to say, "...um nevermind."

"Oh okay then," I said resting my head on my hand. I didn't catch the dissatisfied look on the shy mare's face. Instead of saying she did want to she just cuddled with me. I guess it wasn't in a timid ponies nature to ask for sex.

After a short quiet minute I piped up saying, "So gotta alot of butterflies here."

"Ah huh and this whole valley is filled with them," the shy mare said, "...and these are more unique than normal ones."

"How so?" I asked staring at the fluttering insects above.

Fluttershy pointed a hoof up at the various colorful butterflies and explained, "You see the markings on the wings? Well each color has a different shape pattern."

I focused and saw what she meant, like the blue ones had a triangular pattern, the red ones had a squarish like pattern, and the green ones had a circular pattern.

"The blue one is my favorite. Which one do you like?" she asked me looking at the flying bugs.

I gazed at the gentle mare next to me and said dreamily like, "The yellow one next to me."

Shy looked at me looking at her with bedroom eyes, "M-me."

"Well yeah I always tell you you're my darling little butterfly," I responded making her blush and giggle.

"Oh T," Shy said before kissing my lips. I planted my lips on her soft ones smooching once again, but without all the handiness this time.

"I really like your valley, Shy," I said placing my hand on her cheek.

"I'm glad you like it here as much as I do," She said joyfully, "..and you're the only one I ever brought here. I haven't even brought my own friends."

"So it's like your secret get away," I figured, "..well I'm glad you're sharing your secret place with me."

"Of course," the yellow mare said nuzzling me, "we're one now and whatever secrets I have I know I can trust you with them."

I thought to myself, "Yeah and my secrets... (sighs) I'll have to eventually tell her."

After sharing a passionate kiss we watched the butterflies and the clear sky cradled in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

A very not so happy shark swam upstream back to Ponyville. Discord was speaking to himself.

"Sure, go be with a mare that you think loves you back," The gray shark said, "I can't wait to see the look on his stupid human face when I tell him what's the real cause of that "strange feeling" hahaha that the mares have for him. That way Fluttershy can tell him that it's been fake all along."

Discord stopped swimming when he thought of something that would be harsh to Tommy when told, "That gives me an idea, but first I need him to see the last two mares before I do that, especially saying that Rarity was a waste."

He continued to swim away saying, "Oh I'll get you to see dear Twilight, but in order to do that I am going to need to talk to a certain pony. With her, Tommy boy would have no choice but to seek a solution, which would be useless, but that'll get him to go to the princess of magic and that's all I care about."

"Oh this will be grand," Discord said happily, "I love being the Spirit of Chaos." He jumped out of the water like a dolphin. "Until they get back I'm going to have to kill some time." As he swam a wheel with cutie marks appeared and spun stopping on a cutie mark that had a sun on it. "Looks like I'll be raining on Celestia's parade today. I've been meaning to see her anyway. Time to get a little payback for formally imprisoning me in stone. " the discolored shark laughed evilly, "Oh Tommy, this is not over."

As the shark swam to ready his master plan the two lovers had fell asleep happy to be together on this wonderful day, but with the shark on the loose will it stay that way?

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>This chapter is one of my longest and Part 3 the final part may be just as long. Anyway see you guys and gals next chapter and remember to leave a vote on the poll. <strong>Go to my profile to vote.<strong>

P.S. I cross post on Fimfiction as well so I will be adding the total votes from Fimfiction AND Fanfiction to get the grand total.

It Iis Friday past 10 am and I am no longer taking votes.


	13. FlutterTom: Part Three A Pegasus To Love

To Guest Reviewer: He or she had pointed out three things that I have taken in consideration. **1)Spelling and Grammar:** I am doing my best regarding this. Most of my work is done on a tablet and I do try and work with it on spelling and grammar but it can only do so much, but I will continue to try and check my spelling and work my sentences around so my grammar is more etiquette.

**2)Too Many ah's:**I guess I'm using too many "ah"'s in my sentences so I have replaced them with other words or had taken them out all together. Except for when a mare moans I'm keeping the "ah"'s for that. Hah, Ah, Ha and etc. is what I use to make up the moan's for my mare's.

And **3)Clop Warning's:** I will now warn you when any type of Clop related action happens in a chapter. I didn't know that I have to warn others even if there is no sexual intercourse happening. However if its minor clop material I'm not going to put up bold letters like I normally do I'll just say, "**References to Clop is present in this chapter. If you do not like Clop please skip over the sentence(s) that contains it.**" as you come across it.

Other then that please Read and Enjoy. Oh and there is a Clopscene in this chapter. Looks like I got 2 yes's to 0 no's for Tommy and Shy to have another love scene. Anyway like usual if you don't like Clop I have put notations up when it starts and ends. This chapter also has minor Clop related material so like I said just skip those sentences.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluttershy's Valley<strong>

In a valley not too far from Ponyville lay a human and his mare snoozing away on a hot afternoon. However, that said heat had awakened our lovely couple from their short nap.

I opened my eyes and wiped the sweat off my forehead. Fluttershy was already sitting up, "Oh my, it's getting really warm," she said blocking the sun with her hoof.

I sat up, too, "Too bad there wasn't any shade here," I said checking the time, 2:13pm. We must have been out for like 2 hours.

Fluttershy then offered, "If you want, we can go swimming, that would cool us off."

"That sounds great," I said standing up, "...so you want to head down to the stream to swim?"

The pegasus hovered next to me and answered, "Well um actually we usually go to the...to the um waterhole, but if you want to swim here that's fine, too."

I took her left hoof in my right hand, "No its cool, we can go to the waterhole," I said smiling at her. Then I noticed all the flowers that were on her, "Looks like your flowers got damaged while we slept."

Pedals fell and some of the stems were broken. "Oh I'm sorry, I should of took them off before cuddling with you and falling asleep."

"Don't worry, I can always make you more," I said removing them all off the yellow mare.

We walked back to the boat holding hands/hooves, well Shy flew by my side, that was waiting for us at the bank. I glanced down at her and she seemed to be bothered. Hmm, I wondered what was wrong. After moving the boat back in the water Shy and I set off back towards the Everfree where I left the trailer of the boat at.

Along the way Shy had sat up straight with her forehooves resting on her belly and she started flapping her wings towards me. It felt good to have the wind brush against my face, "Thanks Shy, that's very nice of you."

"Oh um you're welcome," the pegasus said, "...it's the least I can do since you're doing all the rowing."

Fluttershy didn't look to happy about something and I can see it on her cute little face, "Hey Shy is everything okay," I asked concerned.

The yellow mare looked away and barely nodded her head, "Yeah everything's fine," she said quietly. It didn't sound like it was fine.

"Oh okay then," I said with a sigh. With the cool breeze Fluttershy created for me I continued to row until we reached our destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Everfree Forest<strong>

"We made it," I told Shy, "...now let's drop this boat off at home." I rowed near the edge and got out, so I could go and retrieve the trailer that was hidden. Fluttershy flew out and hovered near the back waiting for me to bring the oak wood trailer close, that way we can put the boat on the trailer and head home.

After doing so, Shy was laying in the boat as I pulled her down the path towards the cottage. She was quiet and continued to be bothered about whatever it was she couldn't tell me.

As we came from the side of the forest a black and white pony exited the forest. She wore 4 golden bracelets on her right forehoof, 4 golden ringed necklaces on her neck and a gold looped earing on her left ear. When I got closer I saw that she was not a pony but a white, black striped zebra.

Fluttershy didn't notice her because she was pouting and laying inside the boat. (sighs) Oh, Shy, what's wrong with you. The zebra's right ear twitched our way before turning her head to see what she had heard. "Hello," I smiled greeting the zebra with the white, black striped mohawk.

Her dark cyan eyes looked up at me and greeted, "Hello to you, too and how do you do?"

"Fine, just heading home," I tell her, "I'm Tommy by the way," I introduced myself.

Zecora told me her name before asking, "Many creatures I do see, but you...what might you be?"

"Oh I'm a human," I answered.

The shy mare heard me talking to somepony else...or somezebra else. "Oh hello Zecora," she said to her friend when she sat up to see who it was. She sounded bummed out.

"Why hello Fluttershy...," Zecora responded, "...so you're the pony with this guy."

Shy nodded her head and jumped out of the boat. She hung her head and started walking away.

We watched her walk away. "Why is Fluttershy gloom? She is clearly not at her doom," Zecora asked concerned.

I shook my head, "I don't know, she won't tell me." I notice the saddlebag on the zebra's back, "So going into town for ingredients," I asked.

"Yes indeed, there's a simply fruit I need, " she said then explained, "With it I can finish my brew. A brew my mother once knew. All day one drink will keep you cool, you wouldn't even need a pool. But that simple fruit is the key, once I'm done you'll see."

"A nice cold drink does sound nice," I said, "Well I know you don't want to be in this heat longer than I do. So I'll let you get going. Besides I need to see what's up with Shy."

"In this heat I do not plan to bake," the zebra began to rhyme again, "...so I must hurry back for I have a brew to make. Goodbye and take care of dear Fluttershy."

We said goodbye and went our separate ways. I left the boat out front on the side of the cottage. I'll tell Pinkie later to pick it up. I grabbed the saddlebag to bring with me in the cottage.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluttershy's Cottage<strong>

Now to see what's with my mare. I'll do anything to make her feel better.

As I walked to the cottage, Shy was upstairs in the bedroom talking to herself, "Come on Fluttershy, why can't you tell him?" The little mare was up on her hindhooves leaning on the dresser looking in the mirror.

She dropped to all fours, "All I have to say is, T I want to...um, come on say it," Shy shook her head fighting herself to say what she wanted, "T let's have...um, oh why is it so hard," the yellow mare pouted.

"Wait maybe I don't have to say it, maybe I can hint it out, good thinking Shy," Fluttershy smiled and trotted over to her closet. She had an idea.

Because Shy and Tommy were heading to go swim, the shy pegasus decided to wear...,"...a bikini that Rarity made me," Shy grabbed the bikini that was hanging and took it off her hanger, "Applejack and Rainbow told me stallions say mares look hot in bikinis."

It was a 3 piece bikini set. Shy stood up on two legs and put the bikini panties on first. The yellow mare wiggled her hips as she made sure the panties were snug on her. Fluttershy put the bikini bra on next and made sure it was firm on her chest. Last was something like a mini bra that clipped on covering her teats.

"T will love it, now for the tissue," the timid pony said thinking about what Twilight said about stuffing ones bra to make their teats look big. Shy heard me come in, so she quickly stuffed her mini bra. "Oh better hide this," the shy mare said hiding my swim trunks under the bed she had pulled out from the closet earlier.

I went to the kitchen for water and saw that Angel was eating a salad. "Shy made you lunch," I asked. He nodded. "Where is she by the way," I asked. The white bunny pointed upstairs and that's where I went.

Fluttershy was fixing herself when I entered the room, "Oh T um how do I look?" she said trying to balance herself on her hindlegs crossing her forelegs downwards over her belly. She blushed and slightly hid under her pink mane when I gazed upon her smiling. I placed the bag on the dresser.

"Well um you look great Shy...," I said. Her bikini was light green with two butterflies, same colors as her cutie mark, on the bikini bra angled upwards away from each other, her teats bra was only light green while the panties had a bigger butterfly on the front. "...but what's wrong, why won't you tell me?" I finished my sentence.

"Um, I'll tell you later," Fluttershy said smiling. The mare walked over to the bed and laid on it laying on her side facing me. She leaned on her left forearm and had her legs open. "Do you want to cuddle...um if you're up to it?" she asked seductively, or at least she tried to sound seductive. Shy's cheeks were crimson and she had bedroom eyes on.

"Huh first she's upset about something, now she wants to cuddle. I hope she isn't having mood swings cause now she looks all happy," I thought and then asked, "Now?" Shy nodded her head. "Well if you want to, but let me get my trunks on first." The timid pony just smiled knowing I wouldn't be able to find them.

I took my shades off and placed them on the dresser. Fluttershy watched me as I took my clothes off and tossed them to the side. I went in the drawer for my trunks but they weren't there. While I was looking for my swimming trunks Fluttershy gazed upon my hanging member. She sat up and smiled with satisfaction, "Now to wait for him to get into bed," the timid pony thought to herself.

I searched the closet and nothing, "I thought Rarity had made me a pair," I said out loud. I stood in front of the bed with my hands on my hips, I had put everything Rarity had made me away in the closet or dresser.

The pegasus stared at the limp piece of meat between my legs. She starting thinking thoughts she would never think of thinking before, but because she loved me it was different. "Fluttershy," I said snapping her out of it.

"Oh um...," Shy said blinking her eyes a few times, "...I think they are around here somewhere, but if you want, you could go swimming without them," I raised an eyebrow when she said that. She started blushing some more, "I mean um only if you want to. I know I'm wearing this bikini but usually we ponies swim without anything on. In fact, 90% of the time we don't wear anything at all," the yellow pony stated giving me a weak smile.

I chuckled a little, "Yeah like pony nudists." Now it was Fluttershy's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Nevermind, but I get what you're saying and I guess I could go skinny dipping," I tell her beginning to crawl in bed with her, "Besides its only going to be the two of us."

The pegasus laid on her back and asked me, "Um what's skinny dipping?"

"Same thing what you said, swimming without clothes," I answered. I was now over her but I sat up straight to admire her bikini again. "You do look beautiful in that, Shy," I said softly.

"I do, I mean of course I do, I mean um...thank you," the mare said quickly except for the last words. She spread her legs and moved her forearms apart, so I could see her chest. "I think it's working," the little mare thought to herself.

She wanted to cuddle, so I better get started. I leaned down over her planting my lips on her muzzle kissing her. I laid myself behind her with her back resting on my chest and stomach. I continued to smooch with this sexy mare of mine. My left hand went on her belly reaching down to her teats, but I didn't feel her soft nips I felt something that crumbled.

"What the,...tissue?" I said pulling it out. I looked at Fluttershy for an explanation.

"Um I did that because um...," she bit her bottom lip.

If I'm correct, I know some women back on Earth stuff their bras to make their tits look big but I didn't know mares did too. "Hey look your teats are fine. Your beautiful and sexy the way you are," I told her removing the rest of the paper substance form her mini bra.

"Oh um thank you, I just thought you'd find me more um more attractive with bigger teats," Shy said.

I responded, "I'm already attracted to you, baby doll, you're my girl and I love you."

The yellow mare blushed and kissed me, "I love you, too."

I smiled and held the kiss finishing where I left off. My right hand petted the big butterfly on Shy's bikini panties. I could feel her vagina and she must of been getting wet 'cause the cloth was slightly damped.

"Mmph ha ah," Shy began to moan as I rubbed her pussy. But the poor mare didn't even get a minute of that because there was a knock at the door.

"I better go get that," I tell her getting up to go put my shorts back on.

Shy became upset because I had to stop. I went downstairs to see who it is. "Oh darn," Fluttershy said to herself getting off the bed to see who had ruined the mood for her.

I opened the door and there stood a mare with her fashionable saddle umbrella. The unicorn levitated a fan bottle that spritzes mist on her. "Oh hello Tommy," Rarity greeted, "Oh I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," she said when she saw that I was half dressed.

"No um I was...what brings you here?" I had asked hoping to change the subject.

Rarity was checking my arms and pecs out, "I was hoping we could go on another date because last night was wonderful," she said dreamily like.

"Um well..," I tried to say rubbing the back of my neck.

The white mare drew close to me and stood on her hindhooves hugging me with her head resting on my chest. "Remember when I said one day you'll settle in with a mare?" the fashionista asked, "Well I was hoping that mare would be me. After a few dates me and you can settle in, get engaged and...," I stopped her from finishing her sentence.

"Rarity, I'm sorry but...I just dated you as a um...," think Tommy think. Wait didn't Pinkie say that the date was my thanks for making my clothes. Then I finished, "...as a friend. It was a thanks for making my clothes."

Fluttershy was coming down the stairs with furrowed eyebrows. "Just in case there's any more interruptions, I'll just wait until we get to the waterhole," the yellow pony thought to herself.

Rarity became sad and she said looking up at me, "But you kissed me and told me that I was lovely I...I thought that meant something. I thought I meant something." The white unicorn started to tear up. "You don't love me," she squeaked out.

"Um what are you two talking about?" I heard a shy mare's voice say.

Oh shit Rarity don't say anything. But she burst out crying releasing me, "Tommy doesn't love me," she whined.

I looked at Shy panicking, "Um..," I tried to think of something to say.

Shy arched an eyebrow and asked her crying friend who was wishing she had her fainting couch right about now, "Wha-what do you mean?"

The fashion designer answered, "(sniff) what Tommy didn't tell you? (sniff)."

Fluttershy asked another question, "Tell me what?"

"Last night," the white mare responded wiping her tears away.

"Okay Rarity I think it's time for you to go," I said quickly grabbing her and taking her outside placing her on her hooves.

Rarity turned around and sniveled, "You're..you're going to throw me out."

"Just go home, you're being delusional," I told her blocking the doorway so Shy wouldn't come out.

"De-lu-sion-al," the unicorn whined, "how could you say that?"

Oh fuck, this is not happening. "Look Rarity we'll talk later just go and calm down," I told her trying to shoo her away. I closed the door and peeked out the window. Rarity ran home whining. Fucking shit dude.

I turned around to face Fluttershy who had a question waiting for me, "Um T what did you and Rarity do last night? And why would she being crying over it?" the yellow pony asked.

Fuck what should I say, "You could just tell her the truth," a soft voice suggested in my head, but I answered, "Nothing, we didn't do anything."

"But why would Rarity be upset?" Fluttershy asked.

I threw my hands in the air, "I don't know okay, let's just go," I said walking out the door. "I can't tell her, damn it, why did Rarity have to show?" I thought.

The good voice suggested again, "You heard of the truth will set you free, just tell her."

Shy followed behind me, "T you..you were gone awfully late last night," she said.

What to say on that one. I thought of something legit, "I was um working late, so there," I said thinking I was in the clear. Fucking shit man, I felt exposed.

"But um wh-when I was looking for you, Granny Smith said you left that evening," Fluttershy said. Now she suspected I was lying.

Oh shit I forgot about Shy going out to find me. I was starting to heat up and get frustrated. "That's right, keep lying to her," another voice had spoken in my head, "That mare doesn't need to know."

"Rarity and I did not do anything okay," I said a little loudly.

My marefriend looked up at me and said, "But why do I feel like something did and I also felt something wrong when we bumped into Applejack at the market. T if you tell me I won't-"

I placed my hands on the sides of my head. "You can't tell her otherwise you'll lose that stupid mare," the bad voice said, "...she will never forgive you." That voice again, its back and it was right I didn't want to lose Fluttershy.

I fumed up, "What you're going to think something's wrong each time we come across one of your friends." I stared down at her. Where did that come from? I wouldn't yell at Shy like that.

"N-no I ju-just...," the pegasus shakily said when she heard my voice raise. Shy took a step back and lowered her head.

That bad voice kept going, "There you go keep her in check. That mare needs to know when to stop with these assumptions."

"You just what?" I continued on, "...just going to keep assuming that shit happened. Why don't you fucking drop it already." Why am I listening to that voice?

"Perfect," the bad voice in my head said, "..that should get into her thick skull."

I saw the scared look the timid mare gave me before taking off crying. What have I done? The other voice, the good one said, "You think yelling at your marefriend would solve anything. The longer you lie and keep these secrets the closer you're going to ruin your relationship. You don't want to lose Fluttershy then step up to the plate and tell the truth."

I watched Shy disappear down the path heading towards the waterhole crying. What's wrong with me? I wouldn't want to make my love cry, why would I blow up like that? I love Fluttershy. I asked myself these questions as I fell to my knees. "Fluttershy please come back," I said quietly to myself. A tear had rolled down my cheek.

I heard another voice in my head, "Ye asketh what is wrong?" it wasn't the bad nor good voices. In fact, it came from behind me.

I stood up turning around to face a dark blue mare that was flying down towards me. As she landed I bowed down in respect before saying, "Pr-princess, wha-what are you doing here?" I asked the majestic alicorn.

Her moderate cyan eyes gazed at me and she smiled warmly. Her sapphire blue mane and tail flowed as if there was a breeze about. Princess Luna answered my question, "I came hither to help."

I looked slightly down at her; she was as tall as me, the alicorn was only 1 or 2 inches shorter than me. I thought to myself, "Did she know about me and Shy or Discord or anything that has happened?" So I asked her, "Help me with what exactly?"

"'Tis about thy dream," Luna said in the old english fashion.

My dream? Oh right, I forgot she can enters one dream. "Hey you think we can talk later," I began to say, "...I have to um..-"

The dark blue alicorn finished my sentence, "Worketh things out with thy love."

I looked behind me looking down the path Shy had ran off on and said, "Yeah, I just don't know what to do." A gentle hoof touched my shoulder which made me turn around.

"Thou needest to tell the truth," Luna said. With Luna conforming what the good voice had said then maybe telling the truth is what I ought to do.

You know what, Luna and the good voice are both right. I need to tell Fluttershy the truth. I decided I should talk to her, "Alright, we can talk but let's walk and talk." The princess nodded her head and we headed down the path.

"Okay Luna, what did you want to tell me about my dream?" I asked.

"In thy dream ye choseth Fluttershy over thy former love," the mare explained, "However ye did not completely let thy former love go."

"What do you mean? I picked Shy, I want to be with her," I told Luna. Then again I did struggled to keep hold of Shy and Tina when they fell over the edge and ended up losing them both because I didn't pick who I'd save.

"I knoweth thou art in love with her, but I must saith this first, the two men in thy dream are the voices in thy head," Luna said.

"Okay so what do they have to do with me and Fluttershy?" I asked.

"Dost thou not remember one friendly and the other sinister?" the Princess of the Night asked me.

"Yeah, one was for Shy and the other Tina...wait, are you saying the bad voice in my head is still there because I haven't completely let Tina go?" Luna nodded her head.

"Don't listen to her," the bad voice said, "She's just trying to make you forget about Tina."

No I will listen to Luna, listening to you caused my marefriend to run away crying.

The alicorn then spoke, "If thou want to be at peace with thy love then let thy former love go and thou shalt be able to tell the truth and lie no more for the bad voice wilt not be of thee."

"I guess I am holding on to a little piece of her," I said pulling out my phone. The pictures, the memories are all on here. I put the phone back in my pocket. Like Big Mike said, it's time to move on. Fluttershy's my true love now but I have to come clean and tell her before I let that voice ruin things by listening to it.

The good voice assured, "Truth will free you from the destruction that the lies bring."

"Alright Luna, I'll tell her everything," I said feeling better about the situation, "...I can't believe I yelled at her though."

"Worry not for the voice of negativity hath instructed thee to speaketh in anger," Princess Luna said.

"Although the Night Queen may be right about the bad voice sticking around because of Tina, but I think it's because of the guilt I carry," I thought hanging my head. I hate myself for doing what I did with Pinkamena and Applejack. That's why I need to talk to Pinkie on what to do about Dash and Twi. And Rarity (sighs).

"Thank you Luna," I thanked her and stopped to face her, "Wait just a minute, how did you know I needed to tell the truth about something?" To think about it, "I highly doubt Discord told her about the things I've done."

Luna giggled before answering, "Let us saith that I hath seen thy friends, how would thou saith," the princess placed a hoof on her chin, "...dreams of wetness of thee."

"Oh great you mean wet dreams, ugh" I dragged my hand over my face, "wait even Fluttershy?" I asked.

Luna's eyes shifted upwards to think for just a sec before shaking her head no, "Thy love dreameth peaceful things of thee."

I smiled thinking that was a good sign that Shy loves me and doesn't just want sex like her friends, so her dreams must consist of things like running through the tulips, watching the sunset, cuddling, watching the stars at night, probably us being around her critters and nature, and knowing Shy, having picnics together. I inner chuckled, that's my Shy.

I felt guilty for making her cry and I needed to say sorry. "Hey I need to go. I have to see Shy and apologize," I told Luna feeling pretty awful about what had happened.

"I farewell thee good luck, Tommy," the princess said spreading her wings as I watched her depart.

I headed down the path towards the waterhole hoping Fluttershy would be there when I got there.

Somepony was watching Luna as she flew upwards, "And what is she doing? Little Lulu better not be interfering in anyway." He magically poofed a magical restricting coupling on Luna's horn.

The Night Goddess was wanting to teleport home to the castle but something was stopping her from doing so. She felt something on her horn and tried to take it off but couldn't. "What treachery is this?" Luna said.

"Oh Lulu, I thought you only came out at night. Shouldn't you be asleep during this time of day?" Luna turned around to see who said that.

"Pirthee, Dizzy, return to me my magic," Luna asked and smiled at Discord when she saw the tall drac.

"And if I don't," Discord said puffing on a cigar.

"I shalt...," Luna thought of something good this time, "...have thee suffer in the dungeon keep and behead thee the following day."

"Well...that doesn't sound too bad," Discord said. However, he did remove the coupling from the princess's horn.

Luna flew up to Discord saying, "And then I shalt watch thy body burn by the fire of the torch and laugh ha hahaha," she laughed.

Discord was a little shocked to hear that. Luna levitated the cigar out of Discord's mouth and gave it a healthy puff before placing it back in the gaping drac's mouth before blowing the smoke in his face.

Discord coughed and said, "Don't you think that's a little harsh, Lulu." Luna just giggled. It was normal for them to play like that. Discord and Luna always liked to mess around with each other.

Discord and Luna had a decent relationship, despite the fact that Discord wanted to take over Equestria...twice, Luna still loved him. Even when they were young Luna would find Discord funny...most of the time. She always found his pranks amusing especially when he directed them to her older sister. Discord was like a big brother in a way. Celestia wanted to love and trust him like he was family but she never agreed with his bad side.

Luna would hope all three of them can be happy together like it was over a thousand years ago. When she was freed from the evil of Nightmare Moon and was given a second chance, she was happy and when she persuaded her dear sister to free Discord to give him a second chance, it brought joy to her heart to see that there may be a chance to restore their bond as siblings. Hopefully Celestia will come completely around.

"Ha was it not more harsh what thou hath done to dear sister hehe," the dark blue pony stated trying to hold in her laugh, "Thou shouldeth seen the look on her face haha."

Discord chuckled, "Nothing then a good old joke to keep us together, right."

"Oh Tia wouldeth taken chase after thee throughout the castle hehe," Luna giggled thinking about when Discord pulled things like this back in the day. "Dost thou know we were supposed to meet Tommy today but thy prank delayed us," she said tiredly with a yawn, "Such delight to have a human in our lands."

Discord thought, "No doubt little Miss Sparkle wrote to Celestia about a human's presence in Ponyville." "Were you now," the Lord of Disharmony responded.

Discord caught how sleepy Luna was and snapped his talons making Luna's bed appear. He used his magic to poof Luna in bed with her crown, royal slippers, and chest plate off and most likely teleported them on her nightstand back at the castle.

"You've been up all night. Why don't you get some rest little sister," the Lord of Chaos said rather kindly.

Luna was tired, but she wanted to come aid Tommy with his relationship. "I still don't understand why Lulu likes to help ponies with their dreams or whatever," Discord thought as he said goodnight.

"Goodnight Dizzy," the Princess of the Night said falling asleep. Discord kissed her forehead and teleported the sleeping mare home to a nice air conditioned room out of the heat.

"Now where was I, oh yes, I believe it is time for me to talk to my pony friend," Discord said flying up to see that Tommy was in the distance nearing the waterhole. "Haha see you in town Tommy hahaha," Discord laughed before teleporting to the home of the mare he needed to talk to.

* * *

><p><strong>The Waterhole<strong>

I had my hands in my pockets feeling bad for what I've done. I looked up and saw that Fluttershy was sitting by a tree staring at the ground. I slowly walked up and sat next to her on the grass, but she turned away from me. Her cheeks were tear stained.

"Um Fluttershy...," I started to say placing my hand on her side, "I'm, I'm sorry." Shy closed her eyes and tears began to form.

The sad pony didn't respond and continue to soak in her tears. I looked down not knowing what to say so I began to sing.

**(Youtube Akon-Put The Blame On Me to get an idea on the beat and rhythm of this song. I made these lyrics up.) **

_I'm sorry for the things I said_

_Sorry that I had to yell at you_

_Sorry that you had to run and cry_

_Please forgive me Fluttershy_

(Shy turned to me but didn't look at me, I faced her waiting to make eye contact.)

_Do know that I do care_

_For you are my lovely mare_

_I love my butterfly_

_I love you Fluttershy_

_My minds all fucked up now_

_I didn't mean to speak like that_

_I'm afraid to tell the truth_

_'Cause I may just lose my girl_

(The yellow pegasus stared straight into my eyes, her sad eyes)

_I'm sorry for the things I said_

_Sorry that I had to yell at you_

_Sorry that you had to run and cry_

_Please forgive me Fluttershy_

_I'm truly sorry Shy_

_I won't do it again_

_I am being sincere_

_I love you yes I do_

"I'm really sorry Shy, I didn't mean to yell at you," I said as tears formed in my eyes.

Fluttershy threw herself at me hugging and embracing me, "Oh T, I can't stay mad at you I love you too much," she cried, "...but you did hurt my feelings."

I return the hug before saying, "Please forgive me for that, I should of known how sensitive you are."

"T I do forgive you but you have to be honest with me...," Shy said, "..that's what mates do."

I unhugged my sweet mare to look at her in the face. "Okay I'll tell you," I took a deep breath, "Um about last night, I was with Rarity. Me and her...I was on a date with her."

"You da-dated Rarity," Fluttershy said sounding a bit sad looking down.

I quickly said, "Yeah, but I don't love her or anything. It was just a friendly date."

"Why would you date her if, if you love me?" the yellow mare asked with tears rolling down her cheeks.

I wiped her tears and said, "I love you and only you. And to be honest I only dated her to thank her for making me all my clothes. I should of told you and I'm sorry."

It actually felt good to tell the truth. To get things off your chest, you know. The good voice said, "And continue to do so. Shy will understand, you have nothing to worry about."

"And I promise you I didn't do anything with her except...," I said. "Go ahead tell her," the good voice encouraged. "...except kiss her, but it was only in the moment I didn't mean nothing by it, I swear," I finished saying.

Fluttershy didn't look mad or anything except for recovering from being sad. She did say, "Oh I suppose a meaningless kiss isn't so bad. And if you didn't mean anything by it I won't be mad."

"Just like I said nothing to worry about," the good voice informed. Oh, what a relief. I was nervous she'd be upset. "Great now tell her the rest," the good voice told me.

Right when I was about to tell her about Applejack and Pinkamena, it was the bad voice's turn to say something, "A simple pathetic kiss may not cause you to lose your marefriend, but fucking her pink friend and ravaging out of the cunt of the orange pony would surely make you lose Fluttershy. I guarantee it."

I was scared now and fear sat in. The fear of not having Shy with me anymore. I started to sweat and my heart raced. "I um," is all I could say. I just hugged my mare thinking.

"Go ahead tell her about how juicy that pussy was or how all that frosting brought you and Pinkamena close together. You fucked that psychotic bitch good and you can't say you two were baking and frosting a shit load of cakes, either. Let's see where the truth brings you. Just know that its lies that keeps you safe from the hurt that telling the truth brings and that shy little mare of yours will have a whole lotta hurtin' in her heart once you tell her." The bad voice brought up a valid point.

I couldn't do that, fuck telling the truth, I'm not losing her. "You will have to eventually," is all the good voice could say. And I knew I would have to.

Shy let go of me and kissed me, "I'm really happy you told the truth, although I really wished you would of told me instead of having me worry, 'cause I was scared that something did happen to you that night," the pegasus said. I'm glad she wasn't sad anymore.

"From this day on I promise not to lie or raise my voice at you again," I said.

"Pinkie Promise?" Shy said.

I recited, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

The timid mare smiled as I laid on my back grabbing and laying her on top of me, belly to belly. I ran my left hand over her mane and stroke her back tenderly with my right. We stared at each other warmly. I was happy to have her by my side. I never want her to be afraid of me and run away like that again.

"And T you don't have to be scared to tell me the truth, you won't lose me over that. My love for you is so strong I wouldn't leave you for something foolish like kissing one of my friends," the winged mare said, "But you better not do it again because you're mine, no ponyelse's." She furrowed her brows and gave me a look that said, "I'm not playing, you better not do it again." She had every right to be mad because I only did belong to her.

"I am your's my sweet angel," I said giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. Now it was my turn to get her to be honest with me so I asked, "Um Shy now that we have an understanding and we could tell each other anything, could you pl-ease tell me what's wrong? Why were you so bummed out earlier?"

"Well um I um..," the yellow pony blushed trying to hide behind her mane, but I wouldn't let her. I pushed her long soft mane back. "...you know back at the meadow when we were um ki-kissing and you were f-feeling on my um..," Fluttershy had a hard time getting the words out, but I knew what she was talking about. "...private area," she said very low.

"Oh Shy is that what you were upset about? I'm sorry for getting you warmed up and stuff. If you didn't want to have sex, that was okay with me," I apologized.

"Um actually I did like it when you um touched me it, it felt really good and I was hoping we could of have made um lo-love," Shy explained, "but I guess you thought I didn't want to."

Whaaat? So Fluttershy did want to have sex, so I fucked up and missed out. "Why didn't you say that you wanted to?" I chuckled.

Shy looked down and said quietly, "I was afraid to ask for such a deed. So that's why I wore this bikini and stuffed my bra cause I wanted you to see how attractive I was so you could do what you were doing to me back in the meadow...at least you were about to before Rarity came."

"Like I said my pretty little mare, you are beautiful just the way you are," I told her.

Shy also added, "Oh and I hid your swimming shorts under the bed. I thought it would be best to keep you naked," She tried to pass an innocent smile.

"Woow," I said sort of amazed, "you really had it planned out. My baby gets what my baby wants."

"And it almost worked," my Flutterbaby stated. I wasn't mad I was actually impressed.

"I guess that explains why you were already wet when we were at home," I said sliding my hand in her bikini panties, "yep still wet," I said after checking between her legs. Fluttershy let out an, "O" when I did that. I tasted her wetness off my fingers, "You taste better when you're horny, Shy, did you know that?"

"Well it's kind of your fault," the pony stated.

"Myyy fault, how is it myyy fault?" I retorted.

Fluttershy responded, "Well, you where the one that got me all warm inside and when you stopped I kind of got stuck needing you to um relieve me of my feeling of want."

"Ri-ght, so in other words you want me to relieve you of your sexual desire," I said. Shy smiled and blushed nodding her head.

"So um could we um...mate?" Fluttershy asked hoping for a yes.

I thought about it then scratched my chin before answering, "I don't know, I'm not in the mood for it," I said smiling at her.

Shy's smile faded, "Please T please, it doesn't have to be long. I'll be good, I promise. I'll even do something really nice for you when we get home. Oh please T," she gave me puppy dog eyes and stuck out her bottom lip.

I responded with, "Awe you look so cute when you're begging for sex but no, no sex today."

The yellow pegasus sat up with a frown on her muzzle, "Why not?" she pouted.

"The little critters are watching," I said. Although I didn't care if they did watch, I just said that to see how Shy would react.

Fluttershy looked around and told each critter to leave. She even used "The Stare" on some of the ones that hesitated when they heard her voice, "You squirrels leave, you birds fly away, you tiny insects crawl somewhere else, NOW."

"Holy shit this mare really wants to fuck, I kinda like it, " I thought to myself. I just laid there smiling up at her. I decided to continue to have a little fun with her.

The little mare said afterwards, "There they're all gone. Now can we?" she asked hoping my mind would be changed.

"Nah," I said.

"But..I..you..I thought that if," the little mare said all at once, "I guess if you don't want to, we don't have too." Shy hung her head.

All I said was, "Real-ly."

The yellow mare instantly got mad, "No not really," Fluttershy jumped off me and sat down, "It's not fair T. You can't just get a mare all hot and bothered and leave her like that. I thought you loved me and you'll give me anything I want, but I guess I was wrong." I watched her slump to the ground pawing at the ground with her hoof.

I was really enjoying this side of Shy but I had my fun, time to reel her back in. "Are you mad at me Shy?" I asked.

She didn't look at me when she said, "Yes." I chuckled.

"Are you still going to talk to me?" I asked.

"No," the little mare answered. Another chuckle.

I sat up and crawled over to her, "Oh Shy, you can't stay mad forever."

"Maybe," she said upset.

"Come on, why don't you look at me," I playfully say.

"No," she said.

"You still love me don't you?" I asked as I rested my hands on her shoulder blades. When Shy didn't say anything I started tickling her, "Say it, say you love me."

"No stop T," she couldn't resist not to giggle as she flipped over on her back and started squirming, "Okay, T, I love you," the pegasus giggled.

I stopped and laid next to her, "That's my girl."

"I'm still mad at you," Shy said finally smiling again.

**WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE CLOP SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE BOLD LETTERS.**

I laughed then said, "Would you still be mad if I told you that I was only playing and that I would love to mate with the most sexiest mare in all the lands anytime she wanted too."

Shy was very happy now, "Oh T, of course not. I'd love that very much, thank you," Fluttershy and I shared a long kiss.

"Let's go swim first then we can make love, my love," I said softly.

Fluttershy quickly got up from underneath me and she ran to the water, jumped in rolling in the water, and stood in the shallow end. "Okay I swam," Shy said with great anticipation. Her mane and tail drooped down because of the water and know she was soaking wet.

So much for swimming but I'm not going to complain because I wanted to fuck her since the meadow, too. I shook my head and smiled as I watched her sitting there wagging her tail even. "Okay Shy I suppose you waited long enough," I took my shorts off and walked over to the awaiting mare, "But we are having sex in the water 'cause it's hot as hell out here."

"Oh that's fine," the yellow shy mare said turning around with her rear facing me. Her teal eyes full of lust. Shy moved her tail to the side and bent over waiting for me to take her. I guess she wanted to start off with doggy style but I just walked passed her and laid in the water. "Um T, aren't you going to um," she said nudging her head towards her sexy little rump.

"Actually Shy I was hoping you'd be the dominant one this time," I said. I wanted to see how it would be if the roles were switched. Could my darling little angel please me? We'll see.

"But um don't you think it'll be better if you did what you please with me instead," the little mare stated.

I smiled at her gazing at the pony I call my love. "I did last time, it's your turn, baby," I responded.

"Well um okay, I guess I can try," Shy said after thinking about it. The first thing she did was stood in front of me with her rear still facing me. She spread her legs and started digging in her panties with her right hoof as if she was trying to itch her pussy.

The yellow mare turned her head looking back at me when she grabbed the ends of her panties. The pegasus started to pant with her tongue sticking out as she slowly took them off. I watched her as she completely revealed herself to me.

The mare's cheeks were deep red and her marehood had some precum sticking from her pussy to the base of her panties. I was already rubbing my dick getting hard. "You liked that T," the horny mare asked kicking her panties off.

The bikini panties hit me in the face. I grabbed them and took a good whiff of the sweet musk that was presented on them. "Oh Shy, you smell so nice," I tell her as I tossed the bathing wear as close as possible to where my shorts were.

My lovely mare now faced me and laid between my legs. I held onto my penis and waited for her to partake of it in her muzzle. As for the deepness of the water, laying down it barely went above my mid-section. So my cock was visible for Shy to see.

Fluttershy looked nervous, but she wanted to do this. And because she was taking lead, she wanted to do her best, not only to get her own satisfaction but to satisfy her lover, too.

Shy took the dick in her hoof and planted small kisses on the base of the hard member. "That's it," I said slowly taking in the sensation. Fluttershy started to lick my cock stroking it softly with her long equine tongue. I closed my eyes and let my marefriend work my shaft. "I need you to really suck me Shy," I asked softly. The little mare was barely doing much.

"Oh okay," she said. The yellow pony slowly wrapped her lips around my rock hard member. Warm saliva coated the meat in her mouth as she bobbed her head slowly. It did feel good but she wasn't as fast as I'd hope. I grabbed her head and thrusted in her mouth to get the momentum I wanted. Shy started to cough so I let her go. Tried it again and she started to gag again. I guess she couldn't handle it, but that's alright. I'll just have her ride me instead. "I'm sorry, I've never put anypony's um genitals in my mouth before," Shy apologized.

"You know what? How 'bout you skip that and just get busy on top," I said while grabbing hold of her forehooves pulling her up.

"Oh okay," Fluttershy said as she stood over my twitching dick. Her pussy dripped warm cum all over it. She lowered her yellow ass until my pride found its moist entrance.

"Your marehood is sooo wet," I said as the hot juices covered every inch of my penis.

Shy smiled as she placed her hooves on my chest finally going to get the pleasure she wanted. "Um T, I promise to be really gentle with you," she said as she started to buck her hips. "Oh ha oh ha," the mare began to moan slowly and quietly. Shy was slower than a snail.

I let her be for like a minute before saying, "Okay Shy I'm going to need you to go alot faster than that," cause I wasn't really feeling anything except being inside her.

Shy opened her eyes and looked down at me, "Oh um I'm sorry I'll go faster," and she did, not really though. I know she didn't want to hurt me but she wouldn't have. I let her buck just for a short moment before I had to take matters in my own hands.

"Okay I'm going to take over from here," I told her as I firmly grab her flank and started rocking her pelvis on mine alot faster then what she had done on her own. I know Shy did her best and I wasn't upset, but I wanted to really fuck and so I'll have to continue to be the dominant one if I wanted to be satisfied, for me and her both.

Shy moaned alot faster and louder as I made her body buck, "Oh T, oh hah ha ah ah ha T." water splashed a little. Shy leaned back and threw her head back as the humanly log penetrated her juicy vagina. I placed my hands on her hips and sat up so I could hump the shit out of her.

Shy wrapped her hooves around my neck and pulled me in to kiss. We tongued and enjoyed it passionately. I started to play with her wings and rub the joints that connected them to her back. The critter caretaker's wings unfolded and I can feel them getting stiff.

The little mare had her pussy drilled and with her wings being sensitive to the touch it caused her to thrust her pretty little hips. She was going alot faster than before. I rested my hands under her plot and let her bounce up and down on my cum soaked dick. "Now this is how I wanted her to buck," I thought to myself.

The caring pegasus moaned in my mouth, "mmm hmm mm hmm hm mmm," She was breathing rapidly through her nostrils. I felt her hot breath on my face. She didn't have bad breath or anything and she tasted heavenly just like always.

I broke the kiss so I could lay her on her back. Shy looked straight back as I lowered my head to suck on her neck and continue to bone her pussy which was beginning to wink. I could feel her walls constricting my member and more of her love fluids lubing the inside of her cunt. My mare felt better than the last time we made love.

With each thrust Fluttershy would be pushed up in the water causing the water to splash. I grabbed her hindlegs closing them and pushing her legs over her belly. I was on my knees as I plowed deep in her.

"Oh oh ha hah T ha ah," the tender pony moaned. I gave her a nice smack on the booty which caused a lusty, "ahh," out of her. My pelvis would smack her soft ass as I went fast. I would slow my pace to screw her more smoothly then fast to really get her going.

I let go of her legs to lay behind the soaked mare. With her back to my chest I pulled her left hindleg up towards me and moved her tail out of the way. Now with her legs spread even more I guided my dick in her dripping vag once more to continue to please this angel of mine.

The yellow pony had an opened mouth as she panted, but I turned her head planting kisses up her neck to meet that opened muzzle that way we can smooch. Locked lips saliva mixed and played in our mouths. Fluttershy kissed so caringly and her soft lips were softer than a cozy blanket. And her wet marehood felt amazing I didn't want to stop.

Her cunt looked delicious and I needed to try it out. After fucking her good enough I sat up on my knees and picked Shy's rump up to feast on her treasure. In a 69 position, Shy licked her lips as she thought about trying my member out again.

My little pink snake slithered in and out of Shy's constricting pussy. I felt her tasty walls clenching my tongue as it swirled around like a tornado trying to lap up every ounce of jizz the mare had. It was impossible to clean her out completely for there was too much of the sweet tasting cum. Her body kept producing it.

Shy on the other hand...or hoof was doing a much better job giving head. She wrapped her arms around my buttocks as she bobbed her head sucking my dick. "She performs better once you get her going," I figured thinking to myself. The yellow pony tasted her own sex fluids cleaning my penis and balls licking it all up.

"So that's what I taste like," my flutterbaby thought to herself as she finish cleaning the prick. Nothing but saliva covered my penis now.

"Mmm she tastes so good," I thought to myself as I ravaged her clean. Holding Shy with my left arm I pulled her teat's bra up (or down saying she was upside down) I gave her pussy a break 'cause it was throbbing like crazy. Next was me sucking on those soft fatty nipples to enhance my babes pleasure. I sucked on each one like a hungry baby needing his nutrition. Fluttershy's winking vagina was up in my face and it didn't smell like fish but the scent of a flower, a nature like aroma. I jumped back and forth from her plumped pussy to her nips.

After a while, Shy was slowing down down there and I was too busy with my meal to notice until she stopped completely. Her body started to jerk and I felt that so I looked down to see that her muzzle was in the water, she couldn't breath.

"Oh shit," I said as I realized the blood must of rushed to her head for being upside down for too long. She must of fainted. I put her down and lifted her head and gently slapped her. She didn't respond at first but she was okay when she coughed up some water.

"Wh-why'd you stop I-I was really enjoying it," the mare said light headed.

I looked in her awakening eyes and said, "I think you passed out, baby girl, you scared me."

Fluttershy looked behind her and backed her sweet love hole onto my dick, "I'm fine now," she said half awake. Shy started to rock back pleasing herself while biting her tongue.

I just shrugged, back to it I guess. I gripped her hips and went to town. Shy closed her eyes and started to moan again, "Oh yes ha oh hah he ha oh my yes T ha ah."

I watched her just to be safe, but if she's already feeling tired she must be close to climaxing. the winged mare was panting heavily and she hung her head just mere inches from the water. I was getting ready to erupt my seed in her myself.

Fluttershy's moaning intensified as I pounded every last bit of energy in her. Her hindlegs kicked back and she pushed her yellow vag onto my member with all her might. I in return held her close pushing my dick into my sexy sex drained mare going balls deep even.

Fluttershy loudly moaned, "T oh hah ah ah ha heha OH OH TTT AH AH HAH TTTTT," hot cum flowed out of the winking marehood of my marefriend and squirted out in the water.

"Oah Shy ah yes girl," I moaned as I felt her pussy juice washing over my pride and all over my groin area. I looked up with half closed eyes as I thought that this feeling will never be better with any other mare. Imagine all the sex when she's in heat. My Fluttershy was perfect. Thinking that, I forgot about Shy and when I looked down her head was halfways under the water. I could see the little bubbles that formed from her breathing.

I grabbed her mane and pulled her head above water. I proceeded to fuck her juicy wet vag. With her cum coating her vaginal walls and her pussy clenching and squeezing my dick milking it like the nipples of a cow's utter I felt myself go. I shot a load of sperm into my future wife. Sperm swam through the love canal until they found Shy's eggs. But lucky me she's less likely to get pregnant right away especially since she's not in heat.

I fell next to Shy landing on my back. I cradled my love's head on my chest so she wouldn't drown from lack of energy. This poor sensitive mare of mine. Poor thing gets sooo drained after making love.

**FOR NON-CLOPPERS STOP AND READ FROM HERE**

I stared up into the sky thinking about what Luna said, "I want to tell the truth, I do, but I am honestly scared that I'll lose my darling little butterfly cause of it." What should I do.

The bad voice suggested, "That's easy...don't tell her, that way you can't lose her."

I don't know about that. "If need be just ask Pinkie for help," the good voice said which reminded me, dah I should ask Pinkie, that's what she's there for. She could probably tell me how to present the truth to Fluttershy.

I gazed at my sleeping mare, "I'm glad I was able make you happy," I tell her, "I love you." I then kissed her smiling lips.

The tired pegasus had opened one of her eyes and said with a yawn, "Huh oh I love you, too T," and she kissed my cheek. I smiled happily to have her here in my life. She closed her eyes and cuddled with me there in the water. My baby was so cute, such a beautiful mare, my beautiful mare.

I rolled over to hug her tightly, "Don't worry I'll tell you the truth...somehow. There must be a way I can tell you without risking the chance of losing you," I started to cry as I thought about the last part. Would Fluttershy's heart be forever damaged by the secrets I've been keeping from her? That question made me cry some more because I didn't know what would happen once she finds out.

Tommy laid there holding his mare as he tried to answer these questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," a pony said.

The tall drac laughed, "It'll be worth it trust me."

The mare just smirked, "Yeah, I know it will and if it wasn't for Tommy I'd turn your offer down."

Discord shook the mare's hoof before giving her a amulet to wear around her neck, "You wear this and your number one wish will come true." The Lord of Chaos smiled wickedly.

The mare had a big smile on her face, "I would totally be your best friend if this works," the pony said putting it on.

"Believe me my little pony it will mwhahahaha," Discord laughed as phase one was complete.

"Okay now what?" Discord's friend asked. Discord gazed at the beauty this mare had. "Uhm why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

Discord chuckled, "It's time to ready you, that way when you arrive you'll be presented nicely."

"If you say so," the mare responded, "besides I want to look my best anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Fluttershy's Cottage<strong>

While Discord and his friend ventured into town to ready phase two, Tommy had carried Fluttershy to the cottage.

Shy was dried laying in bed with her bikini hanging to dry and Tommy changed into something more comfortable; a blue tank top and black cargo pants with black sneakers.

Tommy had fed the animals and did other afternoon chores before going back upstairs with his sleeping marefriend.

Angel was petting Shy's mane when I went in. When he saw me he gave me a look. "What?" I asked, "She's tired from all the swimming," I lied. He started to stump his foot he didn't buy it. I walked over to him and scruffed him around the neck, "I don't need to answer to some little bunny," I tell him as he kicked about.

I placed him on the floor and told him nicely, "Come on little guy, go play." Angel took off downstairs and went through the rabbit hole to go outside.

I cranked the air conditioner on and went to bed with Shy. I couldn't fall asleep though, my heart was full of fear. All I could do is hold my marefriend close and just hope that everything will be okay at the end.

Once Shy wakes up I want to continue our day cause I'm having a good time with her and I'm sure she is with me. The day is not quite over yet.

Tommy's fear of telling the truth. If he does, would he lose his marefriend, the mare he loves so much? And Discord's friend, who could this mare be?

* * *

><p>Until next time I'll see you guys next chapter.<p> 


	14. A Dashing Encounter

**There is clop related material in this chapter. If you do not like it just simply skip over the sentece(s) that contains it. **However, there is no clopscene in this chapter.

Other than that Read and Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Playwhorse<strong>

It was time for the master plan. He has the pony he needed, talking her into a deal. That amulet around her neck was the key. Discord picked the perfect mare, with her Tommy would have no choice but to seek out a solution on why these mares are all over him. Once again it'll be useless. By tonight he'll be running to Twilight's for an answer and Discord will be ready, just as long as everything works as planned. Discord was going to have his fun one way or another.

"Welcome," a dark red earth pony greeted, "my name is Velvet and how can we serve you?"

Velvet's mane and tail was off white with black highlights and she wore white mascara. She wore black thongs that said, "Naughty Mare," on the rear. All the other mare employees that worked there wore thongs that went with their respective fur or coat colors that said, "Spank Me, Whorse, Slutty Bitch, etcetera."

Discord smiled at the sexy mare and said, "Why yes, I need this mare to look as lustful as those stripmares up there." The tall drac pointed at the half dressed ponies dancing on the polls. These mares wore either a mini skirt, g-string, or booty shorts.

The pony that came with Discord didn't expect to be here. "I thought we were going to the Victorian Secrets for a stupid dress," the pony stated.

"Oh no, my sweet little mare," Discord said gazing at all the beautiful mares, "I need you to look sexually appealing, not formal or glamorous."

Velvet walked over to Discord's friend and checked her out with her big gorgeous light cream colored eyes. "Are you two wanting to spice up the night?" she asked.

The friend of Discord blushed and said, "Oh we're not together, we're just friends."

"Friends are we," Velvet said.

"Yes, I'm going to belong to somepony else," the pegasus that Discord brought said happily, "...so what cha got in this sex shop that would turn a pony on?"

The dark red mare smiled and knew exactly what this mare needed, "Follow me, I think a style of our lingeries would make any stallion in Ponyville hard when they see you wearing our product," she suggested.

Discord added in, "Or me, I'd love to see you all seductive, too," he said as he watched the cyan and red booties in front of him while following the two mares from behind.

Both mares looked behind them. Velvet just giggled, but the cyan one remarked, "Yeah, not happening. You can see what I'll wear, but I'm not going to talk all dirty to you."

"Oh poop, I would love for you to," The God of Disharmony said.

"We're just friends, not friends with ben's a'ight," the pegasus said.

The shop had various toys, clothes, and accessories. Velvet took them to the back where the lingerie was. "And here we are," the employee said, "we have a wide range of selections. Dressing rooms are over there." Velvet left the two friends to it.

The cyan pegasus looked up at the many styles before saying, "Alright, I may need some time here."

"Please don't take long," Discord said.

The mare said, "Hey, you can't rush trying to look the best."

The little cyan pony started to try on different styles in the dressing room and Discord had no choice but to wait. After a short while Discord was leaning over the railing watching the stripmare's plots dance in his face. He wanted to touch but there was a no touch policy, but he was allowed to throw bits. He was getting bored so he decided to do this for fun.

"If you mares want my bits," the Chaotic Master said snapping his paw's digits and a little cannon appeared, "you can have them haha," just then he fired 3 golden balls of coins at each of the unexpecting mares.

Each mare hit the wall. They didn't get hurt; however they were dazed with eyes rolling and little birds or stars circling around their heads. Discord jumped back landing on his back laughing historically. Just then a mare stared down at him.

"So how do I look?" she said with a grin lifting up one of her forehooves.

Discord stopped laughing and turn to face her sitting up, "Like a naughty librarian," he said. The mare stood up on her hindhooves and twirled for him. She wore a rose red sleeveless lingerie mini dress that went down to her belly barely covering her teats with a thin puffy cotton trim around the base. Her g-string was the same color, but it seemed to be too small, it only covered her va-j-j partially and you could see the lower half of her vaginal lips. The pony wore librarian glasses, a rose red band in her rainbowed colored mane and another one at the base of her tail. Her mane and tail were combed back in a ponytail. Finally, she had a pair of high heels on her hindhooves and matching colored bracelets on her forehooves. "Now my little Dashie is ready," he said taking the mare's hoof in his talons and taking her to the back room.

"Yeah I look awesome," Rainbow said proudly flying next to her taller friend. Discord sat RD on a chair in the back room and called for Velvet. "Wait, what are we doing back here?" she asked.

"You are going to get piercings my dear," the Lord of Chaos answered.

"Oh okay, sounds cool to me," Dash said as she laid back and waited.

Velvet arrived with a piercing tool in her mouth. She sat it on a table next to the chair and strapped Dash in. The straps went around her chest and each hindleg. Velvet cranked a lever and Rainbow was reclined back with her legs spread.

Discord stood behind Velvet facing Dash. Velvet pulled out 2 small ringed piercings and 2 tiny lightning bolt piercings. "Uhm, we are piercing my ears right?" the athletic mare asked. Discord shook his head and grinned. Rainbow looked a little nervous when she saw the tall drac's eyes trailing down to her nethers. "You mean they're going on my-"

"Yes," the Lord of Chaos answered cutting her off. Rainbow sat back and bit her lip. "Trust me Dash, genital piercings are in. All the mares are doing it. Aha."

"Are you ready?" Velvet asked.

Dash tried not to sweat. "You're not scared are you? I thought you were a brave pony that wasn't afraid of anything," Discord said, "I thought you were made of tough stuff."

Rainbow hesitated, "(pssf) I ain't scared of nothing. G-go ahead, I-I can handle a little pain. I eat pain for breakfast. Pain's my middle name." Dash let out a nervous chuckle.

As Velvet swabbed Dash's teats and vaginal lips with rubbing alcohol, Rainbow held onto Discord's paw causing Discord to look down at her. He saw it in her eyes that she was scared a little and he felt it in her hoof that she was a little shaky. "Don't worry, I'm here, you'll be fine," He said comforting her. He saw that it made her smile which made him think, "So this is what it feels like to be there for a friend. Just like when Fluttershy's there for me." Although, she would only be Discord's friend once the deal was complete and not because it was from her little pony heart.

Velvet was prepared, "Okay, here's the first one," she said placing the tool on Dash's pussy causing it to tense. Rainbow closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

After 4 little yelps from the future Wonderbolt, RD was done. "You see, that wasn't so bad," Discord said unstrapping the straps.

Dash lifted up her dress to see 2 rings on her teats and 2 mirrored lightning bolts on the lower part of her vaginal lips. "They do look kinda cool, I hope Tommy likes them," Rainbow said slowly. Discord helped her up from the chair and they followed Velvet to the register.

After paying what they owed they were ready to go. "Have a nice day, hope to see you again," Velvet said waving her hoof goodbye.

Discord checked out that slice of velvet, cream cheesed frosted cake on that fat flank of hers before saying goodbye. "I really like her cutie mark," he said to RD.

"Oh sure, I bet you were checking out her butt," Rainbow pointed out.

"I don't butt check, I have manners and morals," The God of Disharmony stated.

"Uh huh sure you do. Anyway, can we go see Tommy now?" Dash hoped.

"Not yet, I need you to relax until I get back. Stay here until I get you," Discord instructed.

The professional flyer was tired of waiting, "I've been waiting to hang out with Tommy long enough," she frowned.

"Look the deal was; if I can get you and Tommy together then you'd be my friend, right," Discord said.

The rainbowed maned pony crossed her arms and said, "Yeah."

"Okay, so let me see what's he up to, so I can present you to him," Discord said, "...now wait here."

"Fine," RD said having no choice. Although she'd rather see Tommy now.

"Phase two is complete, this will be perfect," Discord thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluttershy's Cottage<strong>

Discord had teleported himself on the roof; he had caught Tommy and Fluttershy just on time. "Oh Fluttershy," he called out to her.

Both man and mare turned heads to see him waving at them. Fluttershy smiled and flew over to him and gave him a big hug, "Hi Discord. What are you up to?" she asked happy to see her friend again.

Discord embraced the tender pegasus and answered, "Nothing much," he saw Tommy coming near staring up at them. Discord and Shy flew down to the human. "I was just wondering what you two would be doing the rest of this evening," he said.

"Why do you want to know?" I suddenly asked.

But then Shy answered, "Oh T, Discord just wants to see what we were up to. There's no harm in that."

"I don't trust him," I thought to myself.

My marefriend told him our plans, "We are heading to the movies, then to Pinkie's for ice cream, then to eat dinner, and by then I need to get ready for modeling for Rarity."

"Oh that sounds like fun," the Lord of Chaos said stroking his beard. "Hmm movies, ice cream, or dinner," Discord thought to himself. He had to choose between the three in order to present Dash.

"You two haven't met have you?" Shy asked.

Discord wrapped an arm around my shoulders and said, "We've met alright, Me and Tom here are good pals. Isn't that right Tommy?"

I looked up at him with a blank look on my face and barely let out, "Yeah good ol' pals." Discord then smacked my back with his paw.

"See Fluttershy dear, I'm making friends," Discord said.

Shy smiled and said, "I'm so proud of you." Fluttershy was happy to see the two most important ponies to her are good friends. So she thinks.

"I don't want to cut this conversation short, but the movie starts at 5:30 and we don't want to be late," I said grabbing Shy's hoof.

"Don't let me keep you," Discord said, "I don't want you to be late, goodbye Fluttershy, goodbye Tommy."

The shy mare waved goodbye as I started walking away taking Shy with me. "Bye Discord," she said.

Discord watched as we headed into town to catch that movie. "That Fluttershy is taking this love thing a little too far," the Chaotic Master said to himself, "it's not even real and I will not allow her to ruin my fun. I'm going to need to present Dashie to Tommy with Fluttershy around, so when Dashie gets all seductive and such, Tommy boy would have no choice but to comply, especially with that amulet around Dash's neck," He laughed evilly, "I will break them up by using Fluttershy's friend and even get a little enjoyment out of the situation hahahaha once Fluttershy sees that Tommy wants to be all over Dashie she would feel like she didn't matter all this time and would leave him."

Then Discord stopped laughing and really thought about it, "Then again Fluttershy does seem to be very happy," he stared at the ground, "I wouldn't want her feelings to get hurt, she is my friend after all." The tall drac thought about how this love for Tommy was maybe a good thing for his dear friend, Fluttershy. "Maybe I should end this and let them be," was his final thought.

He stared down the path to see Shy and Tommy smiling, laughing and sharing a kiss before continuing on. "What am I saying," Discord said shaking his head, "this isn't true love, she just thinks she's in love. Shy's in this blind. I better get this moving along before I have anymore second thoughts."

Discord went to retrieve Rainbow and then they flew over to the theater.

* * *

><p><strong>Clydesdale Cinema<strong>

Discord didn't see Tommy or Shy at the entrance, "Great, they already entered the theater," Discord thought.

"And why are we at the movies?" Rainbow asked.

"Because...," Discord had to think of something to say except for bringing her for Tommy, "I need to kill some time until Tommy's ready for you," he lied, "He's looking forward to seeing how sexy you are and he wants to do unspeakable things to you."

Dash jumped for joy and said, "YES! I knew he'd want a mare as cool and amazing as me. Uh huh it's my birthday uh huh it's my birthday." She started doing a midair moonwalk.

"Before we do anything I don't need you being eye candy for everypony in town," Discord said poofing a multi colored trench coat onto the cyan pony.

The pegasus saw the strange effect the coat had. The coat was pink, turquoise, light blue and light green.

"Hold on, these colors are like...like Celestia's mane and tail," Dash said.

"And who knew that your pony hair can make excellent material for clothes," Discord chuckled.

RD started giggling, "Are you saying you took the princess's mane and tail to make this?"

"It was in the middle of a royal meeting, too," Discord added, "you should of seen how embarrassed she was ha ha."

Rainbow laughed, "Wow that's one thing I could say about you," Dash said punching his shoulder in a friendly manner, "I admire your pranking."

Discord looked into her magenta eyes and smiled, "You do?"

"Yeah," the Weather Team member answered, "You're a real prankster like me and Pinkie."

Discord liked how there was some common ground he and her shared. "And to think if these ponies gave me the chance to spend some time with them, like Fluttershy, they'd see I'm not such a bad pony," he thought to himself.

"Hey if we are going to catch a movie it better be good," Rainbow said. Discord wouldn't mind watching something good but he had to pick the one Shy would most likely see. And out of all the movies that were there, "...Puppy Paws," Dash exclaimed, "out of all the movies that had action, horror, or comedy you picked Puppy Paws."

"Shh keep it down," Discord whispered. He didn't want Fluttershy or Tommy to overhear them, who were sitting in the front in the center and Discord and Dash sat in the way back in the corner away from the exit.

I didn't know Rainbow and Discord followed me and Shy in here. Unknowingly, me and Dash shared the same idea about the movie.

"This is something Fluttershy would watch," RD stated, "why do we have to watch this stupid movie?"

"Stop complaining and just watch it with me," Discord remarked.

"I was hoping for a scary movie, but Shy would be too scared to watch it and Puppy Paws was the only one she'd be willing to see," I thought to myself.

"Don't get mad if I fall asleep 'cause I already know this is going to be hella boring," Dash whispered.

"This is going to be a long 2 hours," I thought to myself, "mind as well get some shut eye."

Discord ponified himself so he can fit in the seat. It was also so he wouldn't be easily spotted by the couple down below.

"Do what you wish, but don't eat all the popcorn," Discord said taking in a hoofful.

"Can't promise you that," the cyan pony said taking in her hooveful, "you know you make one weird looking alicorn."

Discord shot back, "Hasn't Fluttershy ever told you, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all."

"You really have been hangin' around Flutters to long," the pegasus said.

"The movies about to start, so let's try to enjoy it," the tall drac said.

Rainbow Dash slouched back and said to herself, "Enjoy it, yeah right."

Shy held onto my arm and rested her head on my shoulder. The movie was beginning to start. Apparently, this movie was about a puppy that gets separated from the litter and journeys throughout the city avoiding the dangers there of to find its family and home. Its supposed to be a foal's adventure movie. A small group of ponies and their foals showed including a weird looking pony and his snoring marefriend, well at least I think she was his marefriend.

"Not even 5 minutes in and this mare fell asleep," Discord said to himself. Discord placed his hoof over Dash's shoulder and let her sleep on his chest. The Lord of Chaos stared down into her pretty face, "She is beautiful, I wonder what it would be like to be in love with somepony." That thought made him smile. Dash started to snore in his face, "She may be pretty, but this mare here is a loud snorer," Discord said poofing a remote in his free hoof turning down the volume on Rainbow. "Much better." Dash was already drawing attention from other ponies, including Fluttershy and Tommy.

"Good thing that pony quiet down," the yellow pegasus said, "I wouldn't want to be rude to wake her up and ask her to be quiet."

I looked at Shy and said, "If anyponies rude its her, whoever she is."

I tried staying awake during the movie, but I found no interest in it. Sometimes, Shy would wake me up and tell me that some of the parts scared her. Like the puppy almost got hit by the cart or chased down by dog catcher because he wanted to "put the puppy to sleep". She'd cover her eyes and lean in closer to me.

Shortly after, Discord found it boring and wanted it to be more interesting. He would mock some of the so called, "Dangers," in the movie. Using his magic he could of altered the movie, so it could of had some real dangers. But he didn't want to ruin it for Fluttershy. Instead he fell asleep, too.

After what seemed to be a 5 minute nap, Shy woke me up with her crying. The movie was over and I hugged her and said, "It's okay, I'm sorry that the puppy died," I rubbed her back. I guessed that's what happened.

Fluttershy stopped crying and looked up at me, "T, the puppy didn't die, I'm crying tears of joy because he found his mommy. Weren't you watching T?"

"Oh, awkward," I said quietly, "Look at the time, 7:30, time for ice cream let's get out of here," I said grabbing Shy's hoof taking her with me.

We headed to Sugarcube Corner. As for Dash and Discord.

"Excuse me mam and sir, "the custodian pony said waking them up, "...but the movie is over and I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Discord sat up and dropped the remote accidentally turning the volume up. Dash's snoring became loud again. "Wake up you," he said shaking the cyan pony.

"Huh what," Rainbow yawned, "Is the movie over?"

"Yes," the God of Disharmony said getting up and taking Dash with him, "the puppy died and everypony feasted on his insides, the end, now let's go."

All Rainbow said was, "Woah, who would of known the movie would of ended like that?" she said just waking up.

Discord saw that the theater was empty but lucky for him, he knew where Shy and Tommy were going next.

* * *

><p><strong>Sugarcube Corner<strong>

Discord and Rainbow hovered above the building. "Why are we here? I want to see Tommy already," Dash asked annoyed. She wasted about 2 hours on a boring movie and she didn't want to wait any longer to see the human she felt love for.

Discord couldn't bring her inside especially with Pinkie in there. "I don't want her in the way either," He thought to himself, "I'll wait until dinner time. I must present little Dashie then."

Discord made a porch appear on the roof with matching colors and railings just like the building. He took Dash's hoof and flew down to land on the porch. Discord decided to go ahead and enjoy an ice cream with her.

"Just wait, Tommy isn't quite ready for you yet," Discord said before making a big blanket appear. He spread it open and before their eyes was a bouquet of different flavors of ice creams. Banana splits, sundaes, double scooped waffle cones, shakes and floats, anything you could think of was there. "Enjoy some ice cream my dear," the alicorn said.

Rainbow's mouth was already watering. "Okay, one ice cream and then we see Tommy," she said getting a strawberry banana shake and a brownie chocolate chip scooped ice cream cone.

Me and Shy were inside sharing a banana split. "Thank you for taking me to the movies, I loved that movie," the yellow pegasus said.

"You're welcome, my darling little butterfly," I said feeding her another bite, "I'm glad you liked it."

"What was your favourite part? Mines was when his mom was reunited with her baby," Shy said as that part brought joy to her heart.

I didn't have a favourite part. "Which ever part made you happy would be my favourite part," I said.

"Oh T," she giggled, "I wanted to take the little guy in and hold him and love him and take care of him and be his new momma."

I smiled warmly gazing in her big beautiful teal eyes. "I love you so much, you're such a gorgeous creature to lay hoof on this planet and you're going to be a wonderful mother," I complimented, "You love and take care of animals so well, you'd be able to take care of a baby pony like nothing."

"You think so," Shy blushed.

"Yeah, of course," I said kissing her, "You go ahead and finish this, I need to talk to Pinkie."

"Oh okay," she responded.

It was pretty busy on a Wednesday and I had to wait in line just to see my little pink friend. Pinkie was a fast worker though and she'd have ponies orders ready in a flash.

"Hey Pinkie," I said when I finally reached her.

Pinkie had a light blue apron on with fresh batter and flour stains. Flour and batter was also in her mane, face, and hooves. "Hi Tommy, you two want another ice cream?" she asked with high energy.

"No no," I said gesturing her not to because she had already grabbed the scoop for ice cream, "I need your help, it's important."

"Okay, hold on," the party planner said then yelled back, "Mister and Misses Cake, I'm going to take a break!"

A chubby baby blue mare with a light crimson striped mane stepped out, "Okay dear, no need to yell," she said, "...go ahead, I'll take it from here." Mrs. Cake took the remaining orders while Mr. Cake stayed in the back baking and cleaning pans and such. The light orange stallion worked twice as hard because Pinkie wasn't there.

Pinkie had a big smile on, "Soooo how'd it go, are you two having a good time together? Was the boat okay?" she asked.

I looked at my marefriend and smiled. She was eating the last few bites of that tasty sweet treat Pinkie made us. "Yeah, you can pick it up later if you want. Man Pinkie, I haven't had this much fun for a long time...and I...," I said, but my smile faded when I turned back to Pinkie Pie.

She saw the changed expression on my face and asked, "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" I felt her hoof on my shoulder.

"Pinkie, I don't want to keep anymore secrets from Shy," I said with my eyes watering, "and I still need a kiss from Dash and Twi. I don't want to have to continue this behind my love's back. Pinkie, please tell me what I should do." Tears wanted to escape my eyes, but I wiped them.

"Oh um," Pinkie said feeling a little sad herself. Pinkie understood the sadness I felt and she wouldn't want Fluttershy to get hurt in anyway. The only thing for me to do in order for my situation not to turn out anymore worst was to do what Pinkie said next. "You are going to have to tell them the truth. Just get Rainbow and Twilight together or separate and tell them you need a willing kiss from each of them so you can bring Tina back. And if you want I'll go with you."

"I'd like that," I said feeling better, "I could probably tell them after I drop Fluttershy off at Rarity's."

"Okay, but when?" Pinkie asked.

I thought about it, "It would have to be after 8:30 because that's when Rarity wanted her there," I said.

"Oh goody, I can ask the Cakes to let me off early and if you want I can meet you at Twilight's first then later um," Pinkie said then stopped to think where they would meet up with Dash,"...oh and Rainbow, we'll see her at Fluttershy's modeling session at the center. All of us will be there for Shy."

I smiled and hugged my friend, "Thank you, sounds like a plan," I said.

Right when the pink mare let me go she said for me to do one more thing, "Oh and about those secrets, you might want to tell Fluttershy, telling the truth will help. Just do it in private and explain everything from Discord bringing you here to now and um...," Pinkie sounded sad in the end and her mane/tail lost its volume and was half depoofed, "...and if you could tell Fluttershy about what had happened between me and you. I know I told you to promise not to tell anypony, but I feel it should only be right to let Fluttershy know." She stared at the countertop fearing she might lose her friend because of this.

I lifted up her head and said to her, "I'm sorry you had to be part of this," I grabbed a cupcake that was on a tray and gave it to the pink pony, "Would this make you feel better?" I asked. I didn't want to see her all sad, either.

Her mane/tail instantly inflated, "You bet," she said eating the whole treat in one bite, "Don't worry Tommy, the truth will make everything better and if you explain the deal you made with Discord and that you had did what you did because of Tina maybe Shy will understand."

"Yeah, you're the third being that said that," I said thinking about when Luna and the good voice suggested it and now Pinkie. "Bye Pinkie, I'll see you in about 40 minutes then," I said looking at the time, 7:52pm.

"Goodbye Tommy, see you then," Pinkie said goodbye and went back to work.

It was time for me and Shy to put some real food in our bellies.

The rooftop was occupied by two other ponies.

"Oh my stomach," Rainbow groaned. The mare ate about half that was presented there. "I don't know how Pinkie can eat so much sugar without getting sick." She held onto her tummy and was curled up in a fetal position.

Discord laid on his side next to her, "That was quite impressive," he said wiping her muzzle with a napkin.

Dash saw that he was giving her that look again, "Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, you took me to the movies, gave me all this ice cream, and most importantly you're helping me get with Tommy," RD said, "and I'm the last pony that would ever trust you or even be your friend."

Discord transformed back into the drac he was and hovered above her, "We're friends now, friends hang out with each other." Discord felt something different about being with Dash. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop looking at her like that?" he asked himself.

"I've caught how you've been looking at me," RD pointed up at Discord cause she caught him looking at her a certain way again, "like that. Do you like me or something?" the future Wonderbolt asked.

Discord jumped back, "Of course not, I just...," Rainbow cut him off.

"I don't blame you," she took the coat off and said, "...who couldn't resist looking at mare that looks as sexy as me. Tommy's going to love me, oh yeah." She posed for Discord to see.

"You are incredible, my dear," Discord said snapping his tail hand making a window to the castle appear. "Let's return Celly's mane back, I think she's been missing it long enough." Rainbow peered inside to see Luna laughing and Celestia covered up in the royal bedroom.

"Dear sister, it is not funny," the white alicorn said, "for being of the royal family and the princess of Equestria, I shall be respected and not be made into a fool. The royals from other countries mocked me and I was so embarrassed. Our manes and tails are a symbol of a mares beauty and for ours to flow the way they do shows our power and royal decree. Sister, ponies laughed at me. Who would do that to their princess?" Celestia asked her little sister.

Princess Luna knew who, "Did thou not asketh our brother?" she said trying to hold in her laughter.

The bald alicorn looked at her sister and said, "Dear sister, we do not have a brother."

"I still consider him my brother," Luna stated.

Celly finally figured who, "Discord," she whispered.

"Looking for this, dear Celly," Discord said having the coat float over to the taller alicorn. The coat transformed into Celestia's mane and tail and was attached to her head and tail bone.

Lulu laughed some more, "Thou art in trouble, Dizzy."

Celestia yelled, "DISSSCOOORD!" Those pale magenta eyes stared up at him in anger.

Discord closed the window, crumbled it up and tossed it far and it exploded like fireworks. "Looks like big sis is angry...as usual," Discord said. Dash and Discord looked at each other, then fell on their backs laughing.

After they settled down Dash hugged him tight, "Thanks so much. For being reformed this is the nicest thing you've ever done for a pony," the cyan pegasus closed her eyes and thought about all the things she and Tom would be doing in the near future.

The God of Disharmony's heart skipped a beat when he felt the warmth of Rainbow's body pressed firm on his own. He slowly said, "Oh you're uh, you're welcome," Discord returned the hug wrapping his arms around her and his long body curled around Dash as if he was protecting her. "What am I feeling?" he asked himself. "Whatever it is I like it," Discord rested his head over Dash's body smiling.

After a moment, "Uhm Discord you can let me go now," Rainbow said.

"Oh I'll never let you go," Discord said quietly. He felt like he was in some kind of peace holding the female pony the way he did. Strangely, he didn't want to let go.

"Hel-lo, a pony trapped by what seems to be an overly affectionate hug wanting her space," the athletic pegasus said.

Discord let her go and uncurled himself so Dash could fly free. "I'm sorry Dash I wanted to make sure you were uh kept warm ah hah," Discord made up not wanting to break a nervous sweat.

Rainbow raised a brow, "It was hot all day and even though it's night it's still a little warm. So what gives?"

"Oh um will I (clears throat) just thought you might uh...," Discord didn't know what to say.

Dash flew up to him, "Look forget it, let's just get out of here."

"Right, Tommy's waiting for you," the tall drac said grabbing Dash's hoof, "let's go." As they flew away Discord thought to himself, "I'm not finding any interest in her am I?" He asked himself. He shook his head, "Of course not, I'm only using her to fulfill my enjoyment."

Discord stared back at her, she was a strong, brave, tough little mare. She was pretty as well. As far as loving a pony went, Discord liked Pinkie and he was always wondering how he could get with her. Pinkie was a wild child and she knew how to have fun, Discord loved to laugh and have fun and he thought she would be the one for him. She was his favorite element afterall. Discord never tried asking and he never seeked out help. Fluttershy would be the only pony he could ask anyway.

But he felt it would be too weird for him to be with any pony. He tried it with Derpy and she was scared, even though he wasn't trying to get with her for reals, but that's how he feels all mares see him as, just like Derpy said, "A creepy weirdo".

Even though he liked Pinkie Pie or Pinkamena he felt different being around Dash. It was something about her that made him stir up some kind of new love interest for her instead. And it wasn't because she looked like a seductress. But Dash would never go out with a guy like him, why would she?

Discord was too busy gazing upon the cyan mare to see where he was going and ended up hitting a building. Dash was skimming through town looking for Tommy when it happened, "You okay?" she asked.

Discord was dazed for only a second, "I need to concentrate before I end up hurting myself because of this mare," he thought to himself. "Come on, they are around here somewhere," Discord said continuing to take flight.

"They?" Rainbow questioned.

The tall drac quickly corrected himself, "He, I meant to say he." Discord and Rainbow continued to search for Tommy. Discord couldn't believe he lost them and now he has to fly around town to find the restaurant they may be at.

Rainbow didn't know why Discord's been acting strange. She shrugged it off and started skimming the town looking for Tommy.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloverhooves Diner<strong>

We had to eat here because service was fast. We were outside sitting at a table with a light grey pony I paid to play her cello. The black maned earth pony played a very lovely tone, it was beautiful and it was a very high classed performance. Octavia had came into town to visit her good friend Vinyl Scratch and I asked her to play us something nice when I caught her strolling by. Octy didn't refuse the money or bits and I paid her a good fee for her service. Fluttershy loved it and that made me happy.

I had a burger, meatless of course, and fries and Fluttershy had a B.L.T., blossoms, lettuce, and tomatoes with fries. I'm going to need to eat meat eventually. I'm tempted to kill a cow or pig and sneak it in my meals. I'll figure out something on how to do that. Hamburger or bacon would be nice for a change.

We were talking about each other's families and I just finished telling her about my parents and sisters. Now it was my turn to ask her about her family, the show never portrayed them so I was curious.

"So, what about your parents and siblings my love?" I asked with high interest.

Fluttershy responded, "I'm an only child but I still write to my parents."

I was actually going to learn about Shy's folks, "Please tell me more about your parents," I sat up straight and eagerly waited for Shy to tell me all about her mom and dad.

Shy began to tell me their story, "Well um, my mom's name is Fluttershine and my dad's name is Fallen Leaf. They met in school. My dad fell in love with her the moment he saw her, but because he was an unicorn my mom couldn't be with him."

"Your pops is an unicorn?" I asked.

Shy nodded her head, "Yes."

I responded, "And why couldn't your mom be with him?"

"Well," the yellow pony began," my mom's parents didn't believe in ponies of a different species being together. My mom was a pegasus and she was raised believing that. So my mom told my dad that they couldn't possibly have a future together. But my dad kept trying and he didn't give up."

"So what did your dad do?" I asked.

"My dad was great in scientific magic. One day he heard that my mom wanted to be a cheerleader, but was denied because the school only wanted beautiful mares, so my dad enhanced her DNA to have beautiful hair. My mom's mane and tail grew so long, longer than mine even, that the school wanted her as head cheerleader. In our society, it's the mane and tail that makes a mare beautiful. My mom's mane and tail was so long she had to fly most of the time because she'll stumble over it if she walked."

"I bet your mom was extremely excited," I said.

"Uh huh and from that day on my parents dated in secret throughout their high school year," Shy continued, "my mom's parents questioned why her hair was so long and my mom told them about my dad using his magic on her. My mom's parents was angry and her dad beat her and cut her mane and tail short and her mom yelled at her saying mean things and saying it was a disgrace to be with any other pony that wasn't pegasi." Fluttershy started to cry and I hugged her and told her it was okay.

"I know it's okay now," the timid pegasus said wiping her tears, "that part makes me sad because they disowned my mom as a daughter and treated her poorly. Eventually she ran away and stayed with my dad and his parents. Once they graduated they moved to Cloudsdale and that's where they had me, well later of course," Shy finished.

"What did your parents look like and what were their cutie marks?" I asked wondering about that.

Shy smiled, she liked how I was so interested on learning about her parents, "My dad is a chocolate brown unicorn with a dark brown mane and tail. His eyes are blue and his cutie mark are 3 autumn leaves, brown, light yellow, and dark orange. I look like my mom except her coat is bright yellow and her mane and tail are a darker pink then mine. And you know how my mane and tail has a curl at the ends. My mom's has curls going up her mane and tail. And her eyes are green and her cutie mark is a big butterfly, same colors as mine, with a sun behind it. My mom's beauty shined and that's why my dad wanted to make sure I looked like her, so he used his magic to make me."

"You mean you were created magically?" I asked.

"Oh T, I was made normally like all other ponies, but my dad used his magic on his um...sp-sperm and my mom's um eggs. My dad loved her beauty so much that he wanted to make sure I look just as beautiful as my mom when I was born," Shy explained.

"Your mom must of been hella hot because you came out as one fine mare," I complimented, "your eyes are beautiful, too. Your parent's eye colors mixed together made your beautiful teal ones. You're your pops specially made, one of a kind, unique daughter and now you're mine."

Fluttershy blushed and hid behind her mane, "Oh thank you T."

"So how'd you end up staying in Ponyville," I asked. I was curious about that, too.

"Oh well, I stayed in Cloudsdale until I was a young pony in flight school. We moved away because I fell one day when Rainbow began a race with some mean colts. I fell all the way down to the ground and I was so scared I thought I was going to die, but a whole bunch of butterflies saved me. That was also the day I got my cutie mark," she glanced down at her butt than back up at me to finish her story, "After that the P.V.P.D or um Ponyville Police Department took me and I stayed with them until my parents came. My parents was so worried and concerned for my safety that they decided to move down to Ponyville. The cottage was our home ever since. Once I was older and was able to take care of myself my parents left the Cottage in my name and they moved away to Horseshoe Vegas to live the fun life. My dad makes good money being the scientist for the government and he sends me bits so I can pay for rent and buy food and things."

"You didn't want to go with your parents?" I asked.

Fluttershy shook her head, "I didn't want to. I love my animals and the peaceful atmosphere here in Ponyville. My parents tried to convince me, but I had already made up my mind."

"Very interesting," I said, "Maybe one day you can introduce me to your folks."

"I know they will love you, I just know they will," Shy gleed. I smiled thinking about not only meeting her parents, but what else would be in store for us in the future. "T, I'm going to go pay for our meals that way we can get going," Shy said getting up to leave.

"Oh okay," I said. I then told the purple eyed pony who played so well, "Hey, we're about done here so if you want you don't have to play anymore, thank you, you play great."

"You are very welcome," Octy said putting her musical instrument away, "I must head over to Vinyl's now, she's waiting for me." We both said goodbye and Octavia was off pulling her cello in a cart.

I sat back and waited for Shy. Today's been wonderful and I got to spend time with my beautiful mare. Nothing can ruin this moment. But I spoke too soon because this happened.

Discord and Rainbow eventually found me. They flew on the roof to exchange some words.

"There he is and he's all mine," Dash said. She was going to fly down there, but she was held back by Discord. "What?" she said.

"I was wondering if this doesn't work...I was thinking maybe we could...well," Discord wanted to say from his heart but couldn't.

"Doesn't work," Rainbow remarked, "it better."

The tall drac let her go, "Yes, of course," Discord said quickly, "go ahead and go, make him yours." Dash smiled when he said that. He gazed at her pretty eyes and happy smile. Dash's eyes shifted away and down at Tommy.

"Time to strut my stuff, see ya," RD said and swooped down landing on the table.

"Allow phase three to commence I suppose?" Discord said to himself. If only there was a way to tell her that he liked her.

"Hey Tommy, did I scare you again," the athletic flyer greeted.

"No, but what are you wearing?" I asked. I knew this wasn't going to turn out good. I better tell her about me and Fluttershy before she does something stupid.

Dash sat on her rump and leaned back on her forehooves. Her hindlegs dangled off the edge of the table, one on each side of me. I leaned back not wanting to get close. "Do you like what you see? I did it for you."

"There's something I need to tell you," I said getting up.

"This amulet better work," Dash said thinking to herself. "Me first," she said, "My number one wish is for me and you to be together forever." Just then the amulet activated. It looked like Dash's Element of Harmony except the lightning bolt was black with a hazy texture.

"Yeah ain't gonna happen," I thought to myself but something made me say, "Then together we shall be."

What the fuck.

Dash excitedly said, "Really."

"Yeah, who wouldn't want to be with a mare like you," I said softly. What the hell's going on? I sure as hell don't want to be with her I have Fluttershy. I laid her on her back and complimented, "Look how sexy you are, you look so naughty." Stop saying those things, I yelled at myself. "And these piercings," I said playing with them and gently tugging on them.

"Hey take it easy I barely got them in today," Dash said feeling her pussy tense, "I'm glad you like them, though," I leaned down and started kissing her long cyan neck. "We are going to be so awesome together. You, me the best couple in Equestria."

Stop kissing her. Fucking stop you love Fluttershy. Why can't I stop? This was running through my head. I did notice that Dash was wearing her Element but it seemed odd. And everytime I resist I could feel that thing controlling me. I could feel its power. For pete's sake Fluttershy what's taking so long.

Dash rambled on, "...and our kids, we could name them Tombow Dash or something." I didn't care for what she had to say. I was scared because I'm doing something I didn't want to and if Shy sees this...stop Tommy stop doing this.

I said something I definitely didn't want to do, "Rainbow, do you want to fuck?" No say no because I don't really want to. I wanted to pull that amulet off but my body wouldn't let me.

The winged mare blushed and shifted her eyes side to side, "Uh there's ponies watching," she said.

I then responded, "Who gives a fuck about them. All I care about is the mare I love, you." No I didn't, my love only belonged to Fluttershy.

This made RD smile and she squeaked out, "He said he loves me."

Me and Rainbow began to make out on the table. It wouldn't be long before we would be fucking in front the civilians of Ponyville and Rainbow didn't even care just as long as I belong to her...but I didn't. The only thing I could yell out in my head was, "Fluttershy! What are you doing? Get your ass out here!"

Shy was busy talking to a cerise colored mare with a pale rose and light cerise mane. "...and thank you so much for helping out with the school camping trip. With the knowledge you provided on the birds and other woodland creatures, it made the children's trip a much better learning experience," the earth pony said.

"Oh you're welcome. Ms. Cheerilee, I'm glad I was able to come and help," Shy said.

"Goodbye Fluttershy, I hope you could be of assistance again," Ms. Cheerilee said saying goodbye.

Shy looked into her apple green eyes and happily said, "I would love to go with you and kids again, bye."

After the shy little mare paid for our tab then headed back out. But she was bumped by a unicorn who was backing out of her seat. "Oh I'm sorry I should of seen you coming out," Shy apologized.

The blue unicorn with the dark purple curly mane and tail remarked, "You should watch where the hell yo-your...it's you." The mare had fear in her voice in the end. Her hindleg had a cast on it and Shy saw that.

"Oh your leg, I didn't hurt it did I?" Shy asked concerned.

The unicorn slowly backed away scared, "The hell you did," she hesitantly said, "you broke my leg you crazy bitch."

Shy realized this must of been the mare she got into a fight with at the party. Shy took a step forward and was about to apologize, but the unicorn took off running, well limp running, "Get away from me," she yelled.

The yellow pegasus ran after her outside, "I'm so so sorry I hurt you," Shy yelled softly.

The unicorn yelled back, "Sorry my ass," and teleported away.

Shy just sighed, "All I wanted to do is say sorry." Fluttershy then notice a group of ponies staring at two creatures of different species making out on the table. "Tommy! Rainbow!," she cried.

I was rubbing Dash's wings and mane. The cyan pony wrapped her hooves around me and moaned in my mouth, "Mmph mm mmm mmph."

I was actually able to stop when I heard Shy's voice. I looked up at her and tried to say, "Fl-flutter-fluttershy."

"Why'd you stop, baby?" RD asked lustfully. She followed where my eyes stared at and said, "Fluttershy? What is she doing here?" The yellow pony flew off crying. Dash took chase after her. "Wait!" When she caught up to her, "Why are you crying?"

"Leave me alone Dash (sniff) Tommy clearly doesn't love me (sniff) first Rarity now you," Shy sobbed.

I ran up and hugged Rainbow. I didn't want to, but that fucking amulet caused me to go to the user. "I lo-love Fl-fluttershy," it was hard for me to say that when my body wanted Dash.

Rainbow saw the tears in my eyes and asked Shy, "Is this true?"

Fluttershy wanted to say yes so badly, but she promised not to tell. I said with all my might, "Yes!"

Rainbow looked at us then at the amulet. Tommy must've belonged to her friend, "I'm sorry Fluttershy," she said taking the amulet off, "I didn't know you two were together."

The power was lifted and I was able to do what I please. I shoved Dash away and embraced my marefriend. "Please stop crying, I love you. That thing on Rainbow's neck made me be all over her," I said crying.

"What the fuck, Rainbow," I yelled, "What the hell's your problem? And what's that thing on your fucking neck," I was so pissed right now.

Dash picked herself up and began to explain, "I wanted to be with you so bad that I-,"

"Let me guess, it's that dumbass feeling you have that attracted you to me," I said cutting her off.

"Yeah, it came from deep down. How'd you know?" the cyan mare asked.

I've had it with these "feelings". I can't have this shit going on and be with Shy at the same time. Look what just happened, Shy's crying and she felt I didn't love her. "You're not the only one," I told her.

"Don't you ever say I don't love you because I do," I reassured having Shy look at me in the eye. I held her for a moment then released her. The timid pony had stopped crying. I looked at Dash, "So where did you get that fucking thing?"

Dash hung her head and explained, "I wanted to be with you so bad I made a deal with Discord. He said by wearing this it'll grant my number one wish."

"Fucking Discord, always fucking with me," I said to myself.

Rainbow hugged her yellow friend and apologized sincerely, "Please forgive me Flutters, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's okay, I forgive you," Shy said feeling much better.

"I better go, "the cyan pegasus said, "I did enough damage as is." Rainbow flew away feeling really bad for what she did. Hurting her friends feelings would be the last thing she would ever want to do.

Rainbow flew passed Discord, "I'm going home," she said not making eye contact.

"We're still friends right?" the tall drac asked.

Rainbow looked back at him, "Fat chance," she said upset, "Tommy's with Fluttershy, the deals off." The mare looked at the amulet then tossed it to Discord, "You can keep that useless piece of junk." Rainbow flew home so she could change leaving Discord alone on the roof.

Discord watched her fly away, "She's no longer my friend," he placed a paw on his chest and stared at the amulet he gave his former friend, "why does my heart ache," he said to himself, "I never had the chance to tell her I found her interesting," Discord started to breath heavy and growled, "I don't need her, fuck her. I don't need any pony but me and my magic."

Down below. Tommy was annoyed and angry. "Fluttershy, go ahead and tell your friends we are together," I said making her jump for joy.

"Really, oh thank you T, I can't wait to share our relationship with them," she said flying around me then hugging me warmly pressing her cheek against mine.

"Yeah, tell the whole world if you want," I said then said loudly to all that were there, "I love this mare right here, Fluttershy and no other," I pointed at her then walked away.

All stared at Shy who was blushing and hiding behind her mane, "Um...um...wait for me T," she said trotting behind me. "Um T, what did you mean when you said Rainbow wasn't the only one with that strange feeling?" she asked me.

"Look other mares like me for no known reason, they just do," I explained, "they said it was some strange feeling and I'm tired of it. I just want to live in peace with you. But with these mares after me I can't do that." I don't want to tell her it's her friends, not yet anyway.

Shy skipped happily by my side, "I don't have that strange feeling, I love you truly," she said, "I hope there's a way to fix it to where they wouldn't like you the way I do."

I'm going to have to find a solution and I knew where I had to go, "I'm going to have to go to Twilight's because she can cast a spell to fix the problem," I said. I don't want to, but I have no choice. "I'll drop you off first cause Rarity's going to need you then I'll get an answer from Twilight." Shy held my hand and flew by my side.

"Oh I hope so," the mare with the long pink mane said. We then headed to Rarity's.

Discord watched in anger, "You will lose, Tommy. You will not have Fluttershy by the end of the night. I will make sure of it haha haha see you at Twily's." He then teleported to the treehouse to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Rarity's Boutique<strong>

We knocked on the door and waited. The white unicorn opened the door, "Hello Fluttershy," she greeted, "you may come in," once she saw me, "I'm not speaking to you," she said walking away with her nose in the air.

I looked at Shy and told her, "Go ahead and tell her about us so that way she can understand."

"I will, see you later T, love you," my marefriend said kissing me goodbye.

"I love you, too," I said returning the kiss, "have fun getting ready."

Time to head to Twi's to end this, end these mares lusting over me. In order for me and Shy to live together in peace I must get Twilight Sparkle to cast some kind of spell to fix this situation.

* * *

><p>Just a heads up, I've been working 12's and have little time to write, so next chap might not be here right away. It's finally Twilight Time, what does she have in store for him? Catch you guys next chapter to find out.<p> 


	15. Entering The Twilight Zone

Sorry for the long wait people but you know how life is. Gotta work and shit. Anyways here ya'll go and uh yeah there's reference to clop and all. No full ledged clop scene but just little minor shit throughout the chapter, just skip a sentence or two if you feel uncomfortable reading. As always Read and Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Twilights Library<strong>

Here I was ready to knock on the door. Here we go. I knocked and waited. I guess Pinkie was already inside because I didn't see her out here.

"You may come in," I heard Twi say. I took a deep breath and entered. "Oh it's you," she said smiling. Twilight was rearranging books.

The little dragon was helping, "Why do we always have to tear this place up every time she gets a new book?" Spike said to himself.

Twilight immediately levitated all her books and placed them randomly on the shelves. "If I knew you were coming," Twilight said, "I would have had this place already cleaned up."

"I need to talk to you about something," I said sitting on her couch.

"Sure I wanted to talk to you about something, too," The purple alicorn said dreamily.

Spike walked over to us and said to Twi, "Twilight, you're not going to get all freaky again are you?"

The spellcaster stared at her baby dragon and gave him a look, "Spike why don't you go to Rarity's and leave me and Tommy to ourselves."

"So you are going to get freaky again," the green scaled dragon said.

"Just go," Twi said levitating Spike out. She really wanted some privacy. The magically enriched pony looked at me and said, "I'm sorry about that."

"Whatever, at least I don't have to clean anymore," Spike said then said more dreamily like, "...well at least I can go see the beautiful Rarity."

Some pony was watching Spike walk away. Discord said to himself, "Yes little Spikey, let's give them their privacy hehe." Once Spike was out of sight the tall drac flew down to the window, "It's time to enhanced Twilight's lust. And this time when they are in the heat of the moment I will teleport Fluttershy here and have her see with her own eyes. Tommy and Twilight making a baby should be enough for Shy to leave him and she'll cry to her good friend Discord for comfort. I win hahahaha." But before anything could happen somepony was galloping towards him and the treehome.

"Oh no I'm late," the mare said. She looked ahead and saw Discord, "Discord what are you doing here?!"

The God of Disharmony turned his head and saw Pinkie coming, "Oh great, not her," he said annoyed. He flew over to her, grabbed her, and teleported to a tall mountain. "Why don't you stay out of the way," he said leaving the party animal there teleporting back to Twilight's.

As soon as he got back Pinkie was already there, "You can't get rid of me that easily," she said.

"How did you get back so fast?" Discord asked, "Who cares, I'm not going to let you stand in my way." He snapped his talons and poofed Pinkie far away, but with the 4th wall breaking abilities, the party planner returned as fast as he snapped his talons. He teleported her to an island, a volcano, different countries, a far away cave, even chained her up and left her in a dungeon, but nothing worked.

"I'm not going to let you mess with Tommy," the pink pony stated. She stood her ground.

While Discord fought with Pinkie Pie on trying to ditch her somewhere, Twilight was sharing her new book with me.

"There are so many questions that need answering. I was hoping to fill this book up with all the information you give me about Earth and humanology, "the alicorn said excitedly, "It's never too late to learn."

I skimmed through the book looking at the different sections, "I didn't have time for this," I thought to myself.

"Let's skip to Section 34 and learn about that first," the mare said softly blushing. She flew to the couch and sat next to me leaning on my shoulder.

"Sex," I said dragging my hand down my face, "that's exactly what I need your help with."

Twilight's heart began to race, "Really, hold that thought," she gleed levitating another book. The title read, "21st Century Equestrian Sex Positions". "I want to try every single one," the purple mare said smiling and licking her lips. She gazed at me with great lust in her purple eyes searching through the book.

"That's not what I meant," I said.

"Oh this one looks dirty," Twilight said not paying attention to me.

I closed the book, "No, we aren't doing any of these," I stated.

"You're right," the alicorn agreed.

"Thank you," I said relaxing a bit. But then Twi flung the book away.

"We can make up our own," she excitedly said, "now let's get these pants off." Off guard I caught her trying to tug on my zipper with her mouth.

I pushed her head away, but she couldn't resist not getting to my prick. "Hey, cut it out," I told her as I pushed her over and got up backing away.

"What's wrong, Tommy," she said slowly, "don't you want me?" the princess prowled towards me like a lioness on the hunt. Twilight's eyes began to dilate and she had a wide grin.

"Nah, I don't," I answered her question. I better get out here because she's starting to look crazy. I don't want to chance it. I went to the front door but I couldn't get out. The doorknob wouldn't twist.

"I put a spell on all the doors and windows so nopony can try and come in," The princess of magic stated. She licked her lips and teleported on my right leg hugging it. She smiled up at me a little creepily like.

"Or to keep me in," I thought to myself. I kicked her off, "Why don't you just relax, alright." I said backing up towards the kitchen.

"I'll relax as soon as I have you in me hehe," she giggled and flew after me.

I ran in the kitchen and grabbed a stool. Ms. Sparkle puckered her lips and tried to kiss me but I pointed the stool legs towards her and she met that instead. The winged unicorn tried to fight passed it.

"Fucking calm down Twilight," I yelled.

She levitated the wooden stool away from me, "I'll calm down once I maregasm, NOW HAVE SEX WITH ME."

"Hell no," I said flipping her kitchen table in between us and ran back in the living room. She teleported in front of me causing me to shift to the right. She teleported in front of me again and I cut to the left.

The bookworm finally teleported on my back and nibbled my ear, "Mmm," she moaned. I flipped her over my shoulder and she landed on her back on the couch. I ran upstairs to her bedroom and hid under her bed.

"I need to get the fuck out of here, this wasn't a good idea," I thought to myself, "...where the hell is Pinkie."

Outside...

Discord and Ms. Pie stared through the window. "Aha, looks like Twi's doing a good job without me altering her feelings hah hehe ha," the drac laughed.

"Oh no," Pinkie said worried, "I need to go in there." Pinkie also caught what he said about altering Twi's feelings. What did he mean by that she thought.

However right when she was about to leave Discord grabbed her by the throat, "Oh I don't think so, my little pink friend." He snapped his paw digits and the party animal was tiny, like a 4 inch tall pony figure, and she found her new home in a jar like necklace around the dracanequus neck.

Pinkie tried to break out by hitting the jars inner sides, "Let me out," she cried out in her squeaky little voice.

"I'll let you out once this is over, for now looks like you'll be enjoying this with me," Discord grinned.

"Oh Tommy, you can do this, just break through through her," the fun energetic mare said to herself.

They watched Twily run upstairs.

"I like this type of roleplaying, me chasing you is so fun," I heard the purple mare say, "now where are you?" I felt something pulling my legs. Twi was using her magic to drag me from under the bed. "Found you." I was placed on the bed in and was magically held. Twi smiled and crawled on top of me and started licking my neck.

"Twilight stop, you're not really feeling this. I mean really think, are you really in heat? " I said trying to convince her to stop.

Twi turned around, wet marehood dripping in my face, "Well of course I'm in heat why else would I want to have sexual intercourse with you...and on top of that I want it sooo badly." She unzipped my pants and stuck her hoof in my trousers rubbing my cock with her hoof.

I could only move my head but I needed to turn her around, for one, I don't want her pussy all up in my face and two, I figure if I headbutt her hard enough she'll snap out of it. Twi pulled my manhood out and turned around. Her vaginal lips will soon be parted by my dick soon enough.

The Element of Magic stared at her cum that dripped on my face and started licking it all off, "Wow, my pussy's really dirty, but you can clean it after we mate hehe," she giggled. The princess' s wing flung out and she spread her legs proceeding to lower herself. My dick stood tall waiting to enter the alicorn's love cave.

I don't think so. I headbutted her while I had the chance, careful not to impale my skull with her horn. Our heads bumped causing her to stop using her bonding spell and she stumbled back. I grabbed her and flipped her on her back and held her down.

"For Christ sake, stop and snap out of it," I yelled in her face.

The alicorn quickly shook her head and came to her senses, "I'm, I'm sorry Tommy, I-I don't know what's wrong with me, I just-"

"It's alright but shit, this is exactly why I need your help," I said getting off her and zipping my pants locking my dick away. Now I can talk to her civilized. Jeez that was close.

Physco Twilight return to normal and sat up straight, "But you said you wanted my help with sex, I don't understand, isn't that what you want? In fact, I don't understand why I have this strong urge to have sex with you in the first place." Twi just stared at her forehooves.

"I don't need your help with sex, but I need your help regarding other mares wanting to sex me for no known reason," I explained.

"Wait," the purple mare said looking up at me, "so I am not the only one?" I shook my head no. Twi was thinking to herself, "I guess I'm not in heat, but it's so strange, why?" she asked outloud.

I answered, "All I know is its some odd attraction they feel for me but its all lust."

Twi looked up at me in a caring manner, "Oh I'm sorry, I bet it's difficult for you to go through your everyday activities with us mares chasing after you," the Element of Magic said softly.

"Not only that but I'm in uhm...," I looked into her purple eyes and finished my sentence, "...I'm in love with somepony else and she is a very sensitive pony and if she saw other mares all over me it may break her heart." I was thinking of Fluttershy. I could have lost her back there with Rainbow.

"Oh I understand," Twi said, "come on, let's figure this out. I'm sure there is something we can do," she thoughtfully said.

We went downstairs to see what she had in her library.

Pinkie was happy for Tommy, "YAY, I knew you could do it Tommy."

Discord laughed, "There's no fixing this, good luck." Discord hovered near the lower window. Inside he saw the bookworm skimming through her books.

On the couch, "Okay Tom, the only explanation I could think of is that you have some kind of pheromone that your body is releasing and because it's so strong our bodies pick it up and the next thing you know we want to sleep with you. Is this true? Do the other ponies want to mate with you as badly as I did?"

"That's a definite yes," I answered.

"Hmm, maybe if I cast a spell on myself...," the princess said thinking to herself, "...no that won't work because I would have to gather every pony in Ponyville and cast the spell on them as well."

"Well, saying that I am the source of the problem why don't you cast the spell on me," I suggested.

"That's a smart idea," Twilight said happily, "and it will save us the trouble." Her horn lit, "Okay, are you ready?" Twi asked taking a deep breath. I nodded my head.

Discord chuckled, "Oh please." A pony was bouncing around in the jar still trying to get out. "Oh Pinkie, why would you want to insist on ruining my fun?" He poofed the jar away but the tiny little pony appeared in his paw.

The pink poofy headed mare stared up at Discord with anger, "Why can't you just leave Tommy alone, can't you see that Tommy and Fluttershy are in love."

"In love," the Master of Chaos stated, "ha how is that when dear Fluttershy has these strange feelings for him."

"Nope," Pinkie shook her head, "my Pinkie Sense tells me its true love."

The Chaotic Overlord rolled his eyes and dropped the pink mare. She screamed as the fall was much greater because she was small, but lucky her, Discord increased her size to normal. Being big it was only about a 2 -3 foot drop. The pink pony landed on her rump with a grunt. She stood up and rubbed her bum glaring up at the mean drac.

Before anypony could say anything, they saw a flash of light through the window. Pinkie and Discord went to the window to peek in.

Twilight opened her eyes after casting the spell. I had some purplish rainbow thing wrap around me before fading away. "How do you feel?" I asked hoping it worked.

"I um feel okay I guess," the pony answered lightly.

I wanted to make sure so I pulled the mare in for a hug. Twilight had a confused look on her face. I started to massage her wing joints nice and smooth. I needed to see how she'd react.

She began to moan. Her wings erected and she closed her eyes, "oh hah ah hah," Twi slowly moaned. She smiled up at me with half closed eyes, but then her eyes shot wide open and she pushed me away folding her wings firmly by her sides. "No I uh I don't want to uhm...," the bookworm blushed shaking her head, but she stopped and smiled slowly saying to me, "...wait, I'm actually resisting."

I smiled knowing her spell had to have worked. "I was just testing you," I said happy to rid these lustful feelings forever. I thought to myself, "Now me and my marefriend can be together peacefully."

Twilight was gleeing and jumping on the couch like a little foal, "It worked, it worked, it worked. I don't have the urge to mate with you anymore."

Discord glared at her, Pinkie smiled happily because deep down she felt something go away, too. "Not if I have something to say about that," Discord said snapping his talons. He used his magic to enhance Twi's lust again.

Twilight stopped jumping and gleeing. I asked her what was wrong. Discord smiled and Pinkie had a questioning look on her face. But Discord's smile faded when the purple alicorn just sneezed and nothing else.

"What?," the Spirit of Disharmony slightly yelled. He continued to snap his talons but nothing.

Pinkie picked up on this and asked, "Are you...are you the reason we feel this way towards Tommy?"

Discord ignored her question and stared angrily through the window listening to us talk.

"I am really sorry for my actions and I apologize for any other pony that put you through this," Twilight apologized.

"It's okay," I said, "at least it's over."

We stared at each other for a second then the talented magic doer closed her eyes looking down then she tilted her head upwards and kissed me softly. I held it not sure what to do. She did fix the problem didn't she? The mare broke the kiss and I asked her, "What gives I thought you fixed everything?"

"Oh I'm sure I did," the princess stated, "I still feel really bad for what you had to go through. I'm sure you want live with the pony you love in perfect harmony and if anything that was just a kiss out of friendship. I hope we can still be friends."

I hugged her, "Of course, no hard feelings."

Twilight levitated a quill and notebook. "Well, at least I can answer one of my questions. Humans taste salty," she said jotting it down.

I shook my head, "Ai yi yi this mare," I chuckled.

She giggled, too. The little pony had a question for me, "So who's your special somepony?"

"Oh uh," I smiled thinking of her, "Fluttershy."

"You love Fluttershy, does she know? Does she love you back?" the princess of magic said happily.

"Yes she knows," I answered, "and yes she loves me back."

The purple alicorn was happy for her friend, "Oh Fluttershy, having somepony to not only love her as a friend but to be there for her and take care of her is a wonderful thing for her in her life."

Discord snickered, "Oh will see about that, lover boy. Sometimes when magic fails you have to do things yourself."

"Why do you have to be a big mean meanie pants," Pinkie confronted him.

Discord laughed, "This is all in good fun."

Pinkie glared at him, "You're becoming a monster about this," she said.

"Monster?," Discord fumed, "if anypony is a monster its you. Attaining pleasure from poor Tommy, I can't believe you used dear Fluttershy against him just so your little pink ass can get laid. He'll never truly forgive you for that."

Pinkie sat on her rump and her heart turned. Tears formed in her baby blue eyes and her mane/tail drooped half poofed, "Why do you have to keep bringing that up," her voice sounded very sad.

The drac grinned at the sad pony and said, "Now if you excuse me I have some unfinished work to tend to," the conniving chaos infested creature said taking off. Pinkie sat there crying, she wiped her tears away with her tail when she heard her friends come out.

"Come on Tommy, we don't want to miss Fluttershy's modeling," the purple pony said. It was already 9:35pm.

Pinkie walked towards them, "Hello you two. How'd did everything go?" she tried to sound happy.

"Everything went great, Twilight fixed everything," I excitedly said running up to her and kneeling down so I could hug her, "And thank you for all your help as well." Pinkie loved the warm gesture and her mane/tail poofed back out completely. Unknowingly, Tommy's hug made her feel better.

Twilight came up to them, "Hey Pinkie, what are you doing here? And are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Oh um, I told Tommy that I'd come with him to talk to you," the pink mare explained, "...but I had some Discord problems, but I'm fine."

"Discord?" Twi asked.

"Yeah what about him?" I added.

Pinkie wanted to tell Tommy only so she said, "Oh uh I'll tell you later. We need to be there for Fluttershy, we don't want to be late."

"Right," Twi said with that and she teleported everypony at the front door of the big tent where everypony gathered to see Shy do her best.

* * *

><p><strong>Fashion Models Tent<strong>

"If Discord is causing any trouble, Pinkie, I want to know about it," Twi informed firmly.

"Oh okay no problemo Twily Sparko," the party thrower said saluting her.

The Element of Magic turned and headed inside, "Well let's go cheer for our friend," she said.

I waited until she went completely inside so I could talk to Pinkie, "So what's going on with Discord?"

Pinkie Pie sat down and began to fill disheartened, "He brought up my secret and told me that you'll never truly forgive me."

"Oh come here," I gave her a long hug, "He's a liar because I left that in the past." It angered me to see Pinkie all sad because of Discord. "I'll deal with him myself."

Pinkie broke the hug and continued, "...and also I think he is the one making us have those strange feelings for you. I heard him say he'll make Twilight all lusty and stuff. He tried using his magic but it didn't work. I was trying to stop him that's why I didn't go inside with you, that and he trapped me in a little jar."

"That fucking guy man," I said angrily, "I believe you, too. He's always fucking with me. No wonder he wanted me to go to Twilight's so badly."

"Yeah I think he made me and all my friends' one big horny herd," the very pink pony said.

"Fuck him right now, because you know what?" I said trying not to stir into complete anger, "Twi fixed everything so we don't have to worry about such things happening right now."

"Ya got that right," Pinkie excitedly said, "Now let's party!" She ran inside and I could hear a certain Pinkie commotion inside.

I looked to the skies to think. "Live in harmony huh," I said thinking about what Twilight said. To do that I must tell Fluttershy the truth. I can't keep these secrets any longer, for our love I must come clean.

A voiced echoed in my head to protest, "Go ahead, tell her the truth, that mare will leave you for sure. All you have to do is keep it hidden." No no no no, I can't.

Another soft spoken voice said, "Like Luna said, the truth will set you free." I'm telling her tonight. It's time to step up to plate like a man and confess. My baby must know.

"So be it," the bad voice said, "Fluttershy doesn't love you anyway. Like Pinkie said, Discord made her and all her friends, including Shy, all horny for you. Now that Twilight cast the spell that pathetic pony can finally tell you it was all fake."

Okay, that part I was afraid of. Now that the strange feelings are gone, did Shy have them, too? I wouldn't know until I ask my Flutterbaby and hear the words from her own muzzle. I started to feel scared and sad for my love. No, our love is real, it had to be.

I will come clean. Fluttershy does love me. And we will live a happy life together. I took a deep breath and walked inside. Now let's go see my darling butterfly walk the runway.

Lurking in the shadows...

"Well, well, well. It looks like it's now or never. Tonight will be the night Tommy will leave empty hoofed. No Fluttershy, just him and his broken heart," Discord said as he saw a pegasus pulling three ponies in a fancy carriage. "Time to put chaos to work," he laughed evilly.

His body became a mist and he allowed the wind to blow him towards the carriage. He slipped inside and his misty self became a grey, white trimmed briefcase with a dragon scaled red handle. Briefcase Discord sat next to the other ones as this was his ticket in.

"This will be a night to remember haha hahaha," the briefcase thought chuckling to himself.

Tommy, Fluttershy, is their love strong enough to stay intact? Or will the wits of Discord break that bond? Or worse, will Tommy's confession destroy his relationship and leave the Element of Kindness forever heartbrokened. Stay tuned for the grand finale.

* * *

><p>I hope Twilight's chapter was as good as the others. I know it isn't as long but I couldn't think of anyway to prolong it other then adding an actual sex scene but I didn't want to do that to dear Fluttershy.<p>

As for the future I'll try and find the time between work to write a little more, but no promises because trucking tires me the hell out, so much driving and tying down and unloading and working close to 14 and 16 hours now. I barely get much freetime.

Anywho catch you guys/gals next chapter


	16. FlutterTom: Part Four Heartbreak

Sorry for the long wait people. Fuckin finally I got this up, I did not expect it to be a long chapter either, but hey more for ya'll I suppose. Well as always Read and Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Fashion Model's Tent<strong>

Upon entering the big tent, I could hear Pinkie singing one of her fun, energetic songs. I stood at the entrance as I watched the pink mare jump from pony to pony trying to get every pony to dance and sing with her. Most of them resided here in Ponyville, but a lot of them looked snobbish and fancy like, maybe from Canterlot.

The Ponyvillian's smiled and always loved Pinkie Pie's joyful spirit. However, they were at a fashion event and they didn't want to be disrespectful in front of the party at hoof, that or they didn't want to embarrass themselves. The rich ponies would look away, nose in the air with a big snobby, "Humph," when the party planner jumped in front of them.

Pinkie sang,

_Come on everypony get off your rump _

(The pink mare pushed a stallion off his seat. The rich pony stared at her with a frown.)

_Come on everpony let us stomp_

(Pinkie hopped over to another pony and grabbed her forehooves making her stomp. That mare yanked her hooves away and walked away with her nose in the air.)

_It's time to party_

_With me, with Pinkie_

(Pinkie jumped on a table and stood up on her hindlegs throwing one hoof in the air and pointed to herself with the other.)

_I shall bring the fun to you_

(She pointed to all the ponies.)

_Because Pinkie's here in town_

_You'll see what I can do_

_I will not let you down_

("Can you please put me down?" a mare asked. "Oh sorry hehe," Pinkie said as she put the pony down.)

_Everypony, everpony that is in_

_Come on every mare_

_Come on every stallion_

_There's something you could share_

(The party animal skipped and jumped onto the stage.)

_Come on mares shake that plot_

_Come on stallions get on top..._

Pinkie extended her arms and pulled in a mare and stallion, but before she could continue singing the two questioned on what she meant.

The stallion wore a white button up shirt, a navy blue vest with a black coat on and a purple bow around his neck. "Whatever do you mean, "get on top"?" the white stallion asked with a medium and light blue mane. He stared at the fun going mare with his light blue eyes.

The mare he was occupied by had asked her question as well, "Yes and I don't "shake" my plot on any stage. A supermodel only walks the runway and looks beautiful while she does it, like me," the mare finished as she went around to the back of the stallion to rest her forearms crossed on his back. She was a tall flour white mare, close to Luna's height, with a pink and light pink mane. She stared down at Pinkie with her light purple eyes.

Pinkie answered both their questions in one sentence, "Oh silly willies," she giggled, "get on "top" of the stage so you ponies can "shake" your groove thangs cause it's dancin' time!" the pink animal began dancing different dances from Twerking to break dancing to ballerina and so on. The poofy maned pony finished by sliding across the floor on her knees and when she lifted up her arms two party cannons appeared on each side of her and blasted confetti and streamers. "You see, like that."

The stallion did not look amused, "I did not come here to watch lower class dancing," he said, "I came to see Rarity model one of her fine dresses. Come Fleur, let us go back to our seats."

"Right behind you Fancy Pants," the supermodel said. She glanced back at Pinkie giving her a warm smile and said, "You are one crazy mare."

Pinkie stood back up and replied, "Oh hehe thanks, I get that a lot."

Fleur Dis Lee and Fancy Pants returned to their seats leaving the pink mare on the runway. The blast of the cannons brought out a furious pony from the back.

"What in the world is going on out here?" she fumed. The fashionista skimmed the room for the culprit and her culprit was no other than Pinkie Pie. "I should of known," Rarity said angrily, "Pinkie, there is no time for one of your shenanigans."

"Awe but I like my shenanigans," Pinkie pouted.

The Element of Generosity used her magic to clean Pinkie's cannon mess and said, "Glamoure should be here any minute and I don't need you being trouble," she finished sternly, "Now if you please, go back to your seat."

Pinkie giggled, "Oh Rarity, don't you believe in fun?"

"There is no time for that," Rarity answered, "Please Pinkie, we can celebrate after Glamoure approves my dress, okay."

The pink earth pony frowned, "Oh fine," then she bounced towards me and the others, "Lalalalala."

Most ponies stood or sat at their respective tables. I sat at the table near the back with Twilight. Rarity went backstage to where my beautiful Fluttershy is and Applejack and Rainbow, I didn't see them. Speaking of them here they come. Both mares came inside talking about a dress Rainbow was wearing.

"Sugar, why ya wearing such a nice little dress?" AJ asked, "It ain't like you to wear somethin' like that."

"Because uhm...," Dash stuttered at first then continued, "...I wanted to wear something nice for uhm Rarity."

Pinkie butted in when she heard her two friends talking, "Oh Dash, you look pretty in that. Hmm that's funny though cause you normally don't wear pretty dresses unless we're at the Gala or for a very very very special occasion."

The pegasus wore a simple sleeveless purple dress that went down to her knees. It had a hole for her tail to slip through at the rear. She was nervous about her piercings and the main reason for the dress is to cover up. Rainbow did not want to tell her friends about them.

"That's wha' I said," the farmer stated.

Rainbow tucked her tail between her legs and nervously looked away then back at Pinkie and AJ, "Didn't Rarity tell us that a mare could wear something nice to make herself look dignified without being bombarded with silly questions?"

"I reckon she did say somethin' like that at the party," the orange mare answered.

"But the real Rainbow Dash would of said that she wouldn't be caught wearing something spiffy like a beautiful dress," the pink pony stated.

Applejack added, "A matter a fact this one here did say so the other night. Rainbow if ya like somepony ya don't have ta feel embarrassed about it." At least that's what she figured.

The future Wonderbolt blurted, "I don't like anypony and I AM the real Rainbow Dash, Pinkie!"

The party pony skipped passed to sit next to me, "If you say so not Rainbow Dash," she finished. Dash just sighed.

Twilight defended the pegasus however, "Leave Rainbow alone you two," she said nicely, "if Dash wants to look beautiful that's fine, there's nothing wrong with a little integrity."

"Thank you, Twi," the professional flyer said with a sigh of relief.

Pinkie and Applejack looked at each other then at Dashie and apologized.

"We're sorry Dashie," the pink mare said, "if you want to look nice then that's fine by us, we didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

AJ added, "Yeah we shouldn't have attack ya like tha', sugarcube."

Rainbow replied to both of them, "It's a'ight, we good."

After a friendly, forgiving hug they sat next to Twi and myself. Dash on the otherside of me and AJ next to Twi, Pinkie...wait where'd she go?

"Is this all these ponies have to eat?" the sugar hunting mare asked herself, "no sugar, no sugar, no worries Pinkie's got this under control."

Oh there she is, over at the snack table. The party animal headed our way after she was done picking through the finger foods or uh whatever term ponies use for finger foods.

"And where are you going?" the cyan pegasus asked her friend.

"I'm going to go bring some goodies from the bakery hoping to lighten these ponies up a bit," Pinkie answered, "they seem to be all, "I do say" and "I'm too good to smile and laugh and enjoy myself because I'm a fancy richy rich pony pants" hehe," and with that she left.

"Well good luck with that Pinks," the athlete flyer responded.

As Pinkie left she spotted a large winged pegasus pulling a carriage descending down towards her. When landed, the pegasus spotted her and asked her, "Hello, this is where the fashion event is correct?"

"Uh huh it sure is," the party pony nodded, "oh gosh I love meeting new ponies!" she said outloud speed talking, "What's your name? My name is Pinkie Pie and I'm Ponyville's numb-" the rest came out as mumbles because she found the tip of a hoof in her mouth.

"Put a cork in it," the pegasus said removing his hoof, "the names Midnight Sky," he finished, smiling down at her. He was only a little taller than her.

Pinkie was admiring the blue pony's large wings when she heard somepony yell, "Who the hell is screaming out here?"

A blue unicorn with a sky blue mane/tail with bright grey colored eyes walked out followed by a silver male unicorn. He had a black mane/tail with blue colored eyes.

"Oh there's no hill screaming," Pinkie responded, "just me, Pinkie Pie."

99pThe pegasus chuckled, but the female unicorn wasn't amused, "I said hell not hill, open up your ears," she said.

"No need to be mean," the silver stallion said, "Just ignore her, she wouldn't laugh at a good joke even if it hit her in the head," he told the pink mare.

Midnight added, "You'll get to love her once you get to know her though, Pinkie."

The female unicorn rolled her eyes and said quietly, "Yeah, whatever."

"Oh okay," the party thrower responded," all in all I'm glad to meet you all. You ponies must be the best of friends."

The pegasus smiled, "Damn straight," he wrapped his arms around his friends' necks, "Silver Blade and Fireflight are the best ponies a pony could ever have."

A butter yellow furred mare stepped out of the coach and said, "What are you three doing? Grab my briefcases and follow me in so we can set everything up." She had a dark gold and light gold mane and tail. Her eyes were shock yellow complicted. "We have a schedule to keep. Rarity's dress is the last one for tonight and when we get back to Emerald City I must finalize every designers' results on the finalist I've selected so I may pick the winner to be my personal designer to design a dress for my model to be crowned Miss Equestria when she wins."

"May I show you to your table?" Pinkie asked.

Glamoure looked her up and down, "You may," the mare answered. She sounded very business like with a hint of high class.

"Okay follow me then," she said beginning to hum afterwards. The yellow pony followed her in while the trio bickered on who was going to bring the luggage in.

"You heard her Midnight, bring 'em in," Fireflight said.

"Ha haha funny," the blue pegasus laughed sarcastically, "I had to pull all three of you. Besides you two have magic."

Silver Blade added, "He has a point Fira, we could levitate them in you know." Fira is Fireflight's nickname.

The female unicorn remarked, "I don't know the levitating spell, sorry."

"Bullshit, your lying," Midnight proclaimed.

Silver went inside the carriage to receive the briefcases. "Oh forget it, I'll get them, she's just being lazy," he said. Fira smiled and trotted inside followed by the pegasus. Silver levitated a black, brown, gold, and the Discord briefcases. He did question the odd multi-colored case, "I don't remember this being brought, oh well. I better not lollygag, I don't want to be yelled at." And with that he ran inside following behind his friends and his boss.

Inside...

"Yo Pinkie I thought you were...oh," Dash stopped saying what she was going to say when she saw a group of ponies following her pink friend.

I saw who I assumed to be Glamoure following Pinkie Pie and the ponies that worked for the yellow mare. Pinkie led them to a table and told them, "Make yourselves comfortable I will be back with some goodies."

Glamoure watched her bounce away before glancing at her table, "I would have preferred a desk but this will have to do," she stated to herself. She stood behind the table and waited with her eyes closed, head held high. The mare had the posture of a real business pony and her purple perfectly fitted business suit complimented. She also wore her favourite silver necklace.

Fireflight pushed her bosses chair in and once the front edge of the base of the chair touched Glamoure's lower thighs, the business pony sat down. Glamoure thanked her and placed her hooves on her lap. "Your welcome, your highness," Fira quietly mocked.

Silver levitated the briefcases onto the table and opened them. The black one had a camera that was placed in front of the yellow mare on her left. The brown one had paperwork and quills. Glamoure didn't have a horn for magic so she learned to write with her hoof. How you may ask? With a specially made quill holding device that strapped onto her hoof. This attachment was in the gold case.

The yellow pony glanced down at the funky colored case. "Huh? What is this?" she said. She pressed the little clamps down and with a click the case opened. Inside was a bunch of mags. Glamoure wasn't amused with the content and pushed the case aside, "Couldn't resist your urges could ya?"

Silver was confused until he saw what his boss was talking about, "Wait these aren't mine?" he said turning red. Nothing but Playpony magazines filled this briefcase. His two friends saw them as well.

"Nice loot bro," Midnight said.

"Wow," Fira exclaimed, "Nice stash."

Glamoure glared at the sweating stallion and said firmly, "Get rid of them."

"Gladly," was his response and the silver unicorn shut the case and threw it away in the nearest trash can.

Once he left Discord slipped out of the trash can as a pony ghost that he had transformed into. He grinned, "Poor fella's afraid of some sexy mares," he said, "that's a shame." The ghost looked around the room and spotted Tommy. Ponies couldn't see him cause he was invisible. The wicked ghost smiled, "Time to end it for all," he said as he shifted his eyes over to a pony peeking through the curtain. Discord floated over to the curtains and phased through them. He followed the pony to the dressing room. Once there he hovered above waiting and watching, listening to her speak to another mare.

"Okay darling," the pony speaking was Rarity, "Glamoure is here and now it is your time to shine."

"Oh Rarity, I'm really nervous," the mare Rarity spoke to was Fluttershy, "D-did you um s-see how many ponies were um out there?" she asked hanging her head.

Rarity caressed Shy's cheek with her own and said thoughtfully, "Don't worry your silly little head sweetie. All of your friends are here to support you. And Tommy, don't you think he would want you to do your best hmm?"

Shy had told Rarity about her being with me and Rarity understood why I couldn't continue dating or seeing her. The unicorn was more happy to see Fluttershy happy then to stay sad about us not being able to be together.

Shy lifted her head and smiled, "Of course," she answered, "I won't let you down Rarity, let's do this."

"Excellent, now stand behind the curtains, sweetie and try to ignore everypony else so you won't feel uncomfortable," the fashionista suggested and led Shy to the back end of the runway.

The timid little Fluttershy put on the biggest smile and took a deep breath, "Okay, I'll try," she responded. Tommy told her to keep her eyes on him and everything will go great, at least that's what Shy hoped.

Rarity went through the side door and over to her special guest. "Are you ready Miss Glamoure?" she asked. A simple head nod told her yes.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT," a pony yelled dashing to table to table placing baked goods on every ponies tables and ending with Glamoure's table, "And here are Sugarcube Corner's top selling treats," she said with high energy. Pinkie placed the tray on the table and finished with, "...just for you 'cause you're the guest of honor."

The yellow business mare smiled and thanked her, "Why thank you, you are very kind."

"Okay Pinkie, thank you so much," the white unicorn said before pushing her pink friend away, "now please go to your seat the show is about to start."

With Pinkie sitting next to us, Rarity stood by her guest's tableside and levitated the rope to open the curtains. Once pulled I was amazed to see what the curtains revealed. Fluttershy was wearing a beautiful peacock like dress made out of chiffon. The bodice was fitted nicely in the sheath style with a sweetheart neckline. Her dress had full sleeves that ran down her forelegs. The train of the dress was cathedral and was over 5 feet long and was made out of real peacock feathers. This was attached to the waist of the dress, it draped over Shy's tail and rear. Her mane was very curly and was all to one side going down. She wore a dark green bracelet on her left forehoof and necklace with 3 peacock feathers on it with matching earrings. Her eye shadow was dark green as well and to finish off, she had on a headpiece and wing pieces. The headpiece was design like a peacock's tail when it flares open and she had on some feathery peacock wings attached to each of her own wings.

The lights went dim and a spotlight shined brightly down at the shy pony. Fluttershy stood there for a moment then slowly backed away ducking, she didn't like the light. Oh no I better do something, Tommy thought. He pulled out his phone searching for the flashlight app and clicked it on. Shy saw the little light and saw that her lover was the holder of the light.

"We-ll, I'm waiting," Glamoure said. Rarity gestured her scared friend to come.

Shy saw Tommy waving the light and smiled, "I can do these, focus on Tommy and shut everypony else out," she encouraged herself . One deep breath later, the little pony lifted her head high and slowly stepped forward.

I smiled back at her, oh boy did she look gorgeous, "That's my girl, you can do it," I told myself.

Her friends agreed, "Rarity did a great job on the dress," Twilight said.

AJ agreed, "With a dress like tha', there's no way Rarity wouldn't be selected as one of them finalist."

Pinkie Pie was like, "Fluttershy looks super-duper-amazing-awesome. Of course Rarity's going to win because she's a super-duper-amazing-designer."

However Rainbow's opinion differed, "She looks like a bird," We all look at Dash, "What? I'm just sayin'."

A moment's pause, "Okay, okay she looks good." Dash crossed her arms and glanced briefly to the side. Soon all eyes were back on Fluttershy.

The pony of utter beauty slowly traveled along the stage. "Oh gosh," the yellow pink maned pony said quietly, "Why is this runway so long?" Funny because the runway was only about 30 feet long.

Fluttershy was doing great. Glamoure took notes and checked boxes, Rarity relaxed a bit knowing that everything's going smoothly, me and her friends admired her, and other ponies were quietly saying nice things about Flutters.

As the kind pony drew closer to the end of the stage she heard the ponies saying nice things about her. Immediately she lost her focus. Eyes shifted left and right, smile fading, heart pumping faster, breathing faster and the presence of hair hiding her face and panic began to sit in. Shy stopped, crouched and backed away. She was now scared. "They're all staring at me. I-I don't want to do this anymore. I just want this to be over," she cried in her head.

"Oh no, dear," Rarity said quietly, "Oh Fluttershy." She saw her friend trembling and backing away, "This is not good."

"What is wrong with your model, Rarity?" Glamoure asked.

"Uhm...uh..," the white unicorn gritted her teeth. This may be it for her, if Shy goes off stage before the scoring is complete, Rarity might not be selected.

"Oh no, Fluttershy you can do it," Pinkie said.

Uh oh this wasn't looking good. Tommy tried flashing the light again but it didn't work, Shy ignored it.

Discord watched as the pegasus drew closer to him. He had came back to see his friend perform, still ghostly however. "The faster you finish modeling, the faster I can continue with chaos," Discord said and swooped down taking possession of Fluttershy, like a demon would. "Let chaos help you."

Rarity looked away knowing her dreams were crushed. At least dear Fluttershy tried, but what's this.

"I'm sorry Rarity but I can't...," Glamoure was about to reject Rarity's dress but stopped when Shy was walking towards the end of the stage at a faster pace. "Nevermind, I shall continue," was the mare's final words.

Rarity looked onto the stage and smiled. Shy came back.

"Alright Fluttershy! Hey girls, Tommy, look," Rainbow shouted. We all applauded.

"She worked the courage to continue," Twily said happy to see that Rarity may still have a chance thanks to Shy's boldness. But it was Discord who was controlling the pegasus.

Fluttershy in her right mind didn't know what was happening. She wanted to cry out but couldn't. She couldn't control herself to do anything.

Discord being Fluttershy now held her head up high with a grin that a seductress would give. She flattered her eyes then slowly turned around in a 360 so all can see her dress, then she posed with her right side facing the audience. She lifted one foreleg arched and her eyes were half closed.

This was not like Fluttershy at all, but on the other hoof, I was happy none the less to see her performing now.

The mare then walked towards the back of the stage letting her flank do the talking. Once there, she turned around, closed her eyes and stood on her hindlegs. At the same time her wings unfolded.

"Wow, the peacock wings conjoined with Shy's natural wings. When she spreads or folds her wings the peacock wings did the same as if the peacock wings were hers to begin with. That was a nice touch Rarity did," Twilight told the group.

The peacock wings were beautiful. Shy began to fly, flapping carefully to not damage the wings and lifted her arms up and outwards. Slowly twirling and lifting herself off the ground. The pegasus hovered for a second before continuing to twirl and hover across the stage. She did this so the train of the dress would not drag on the floor because of the length.

Now instead of landing she hovered off the stage and over the crowd. The spotlight followed her around the room still twirling. Discord used his magic to add a sparkling effect to the dress. As the light shined upon, it sparkled. Ponies loved it. "I mind as well make it look good," Discord quietly said.

Shy came around and straight to our table. She stared at me and smiled. Discord was thinking to himself, Soon it'll be all over and I will make sure of it. I returned the smile before the lovely pony glanced at her other friends who also gave warm smiles and retreated back to the stage.

Fluttershy flew down landing on the front end of the stage and walked towards the back. She sort of dragged her hindlegs to allow the tail of the dress to spread more wide, like a long wedding dress, while it dragged along the floor behind the pony. To finish, Fluttershy looked back at the audience and blew a kiss.

After a couple of seconds the lights turned on and everypony stomped their hooves and applauded.

Rarity was amazed and so was her special guest. Glamoure tallied the points and smiled at Rarity, "I must say, your model is very unique. And the sparkling effect, that was a very nice touch."

Rarity was confused though, she didn't recall putting that sort of effect on the dress. She pondered for a minute, but didn't care when she heard these next words, "Congratulations, you are now one of my finalist. I have enough photos for my album, thank you, you are a very talented designer." Glamoure gave Rarity a pass and entry paperwork to fill out and most importantly tickets for her and all her friends to board a train to Emerald City.

The fashionista jumped for joy thanking the business mare, "Thank you, thank you, I don't know what to say, but thank you."

We all went over to Rarity who ran to us. She excitedly gave us all hugs and we congratulated her. "Oh Fluttershy darling get over here," Rarity called out.

Fluttershy turned around and stood there grinning evilly like. I couldn't tell, but I headed over to her. She didn't move, she just waited. Halfway, I saw her stumble and lose her balance and she fell to the ground. I ran to her, "Hey baby are you okay?" I asked concerned. I picked her up to her hooves. I didn't know that Discord released control of her and left her body.

Discord, still ghostly, went to the dressing room. Staring in the mirror he said, "Now what better way to ruin a relationship than to be the pony you thought loved you ruin it instead." His ghostly body solidified into a pegasus. Yellow body, pink mane and tail, teal eyes...Fluttershy. "Haha haha haaahaha," Discord laughed staring at the pretty pony's reflection. "When magic fails, sometimes you have to take matters into your own hooves," Discord stared at his hoof and wickedly smiled.

A bracelet appeared on that hoof and looking back into the mirror, everything else that Shy wore was copied onto the Discord Fluttershy. From the headpiece to the tail end of the dress, this pony could fool anypony into believing he was the real Fluttershy. The pegasus flew away from the mirror and waited in hiding.

Fluttershy told me that something had took control of her body, she couldn't explain what. That didn't make sense to me and Flutters didn't seem to be hurt in any sort, but I had bigger fish to fry. I had to tell her the truth.

"Hey Fluttershy," I said softly, "there's um something I must talk to you about."

The pegasus saw sadness in my eyes, "What's wrong, are you okay?" she placed a tender hoof on my shoulder.

Staring into each other's eyes I say, "Let's go outside."

I headed towards the front door and my lovely little pegasus followed. Shy's friends trotted over and stopped the pegasus from proceeding.

"Go ahead, I'll wait outside," I told my marefriend. I went outside and waited on the side of the big tent.

My heart felt heavy as I thought about the truth. In the next few minutes, Fluttershy is going to find out everything. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and eyes took to the skies. This was really it.

Shortly after I heard hoovesteps coming around. "Fluttershy?" I said.

The pony stopped and stared at me with a smile. Then she ran towards me. "Hey! Remember me?" she excitedly said.

It was not my Fluttershy, "Oh...hey Lyra," I said quietly not expecting her.

Lyra nervously asked, "I was wondering if I could-"

"No," I said cutting her off, "you're not playing with my hands again."

Red was on the unicorn's cheeks now and she looked away placing a hoof behind her head, "Oh um, sorry about last time but I was actually wondering if you can tell me more about Earth. I knew it was real but nopony believed me," she gleed. She gave me the biggest smile wanting to know more.

I placed my hand over my face, "Not now Lyra, I need to talk to my marefriend."

The unicorn pouted, "Oh, okay," she hung her head and walked away.

I watched her leave before saying, "Look, maybe after I'm done I'll share some stuff with you." Which I doubted, cause I didn't know what was going to take place afterwards.

This made her happy, "Okay I'll wait," she said happily and trotted back inside.

I really didn't want to talk to her about anything, all I could worry about is my beautiful little pegasus.

Back inside...

"Fluttershy, you were so amazing," Pinkie said.

Rainbow added, "Who would of known you had it in you."

Fluttershy responded with, "But I didn't have it in me."

"Sure you did, darling," Rarity said, "you were the pony on the stage?"

The shy mare answered, "But it wasn't really me at all."

Everypony was getting a little confused. Twilight asked, "What do you mean? Clearly that was you flying and twirling and what not."

Shy shook her head and answered, "I just don't know how to explain it."

"Well sugarpie," the orange mare said, "rather ya felt it was you or not, the good news is Rarity won all thanks to you."

The fashionista wrapped her arms around her yellow friend's neck and thanked her, "Oh Shy thank you, thank you for doing your best."

"Your welcome," Fluttershy responded. The little mare was still not sure on what had happened to her, but she needed to go talk to her boyfriend so she finished with, "Girls if you excuse me, Tommy wanted to talk to me, I'll be right back...if um that's okay?"

Her friends let her go after Rarity said, "Of course Fluttershy. Oh and when you return I'll get you out of that dress okay."

"Sure thing Rarity," was the last thing Shy said before meeting me outside passing by Lyra.

Lyra really wanted to know about people and Earth like things but she had to wait. She saw Fluttershy walk by and assumed she must be Tommy's marefriend. The unicorn stayed by the entrance and waited for the right time to go back out to talk to the human.

"Oh T," Shy said giving me a kiss when she got up to me. I kneeled down so she could do this. "I'm so happy for Rarity and I can't wait for her to win and be the number one designer for Glamoure at the finals."

"Yeah, I'm happy for her, too," I said softly, "...and you do look beautiful."

Shy blushed and said thank you, "But um...what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

She saw the sad look in my eyes and the tears that were beginning to form. I hugged her tight.

Returning the hug, my sweet angel asked concerned, "T what is wrong? Tell me please." She sounded partially sad as she felt the sadness on me. It was like my feelings became hers.

I let her go and stared into her teal eyes. I began to cry and I held a long deep kiss with the pony I love so, so much. My baby, my angel, my darling butterfly had returned that kiss. I had to relax because Shy was starting to cry as well, "T, why are you crying? Please stop crying. Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head no and wiped my tears and began to tell her everything, "Fluttershy, I have to confess something to you. I need to tell you the truth."

Fluttershy replied, "Um okay, what is it?" She did seem to be a bit nervous to hear what I was about to say. The kind pony wiped her tears away, but they would soon return when I tell her what's next.

I took a deep breath and held onto her hooves and confessed, "Shy, I've done some things behind your back that I regret. Fluttershy (deep breath) Shy I've been...," Oh God tell her, this was going to be so hard, "...been um missing around with...," I had to turn away, "...um with your friends."

"Wha-what do you mean?" the pegasus asked beginning to tear up. This was not good.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't look her in the eyes on what I was going to say next, "I've ch...chea-cheated on you with your um...friends."

At that moment my baby started to cry and her heart dropped. Her breathing was much heavier before saying, "What? Ch-cheated?"

I stared at the ground and continued, "I slept with uh...uhm Pi-Pinkie back at the party when you were passed out and when I was at work I (gulp) had oral sex with Applejack," Oh by the love of God I was afraid to make eye contact with Fluttershy. Her tears were already running down her cheeks.

This sensitive pony of mine cried, "Why would you do such a thing? Do you not love me? How could you, how could you, Tommy?" she pulled her hooves away and covered her eyes and silently sobbed.

I gently placed my hands on her arms and cried, "Of course I love you Fluttershy."

"No you don't," she sobbed.

"But I do," I reassured.

Shy removed her hooves from her eyes and glared at me. Tears continued to roll down the sides of her face and she said angrily, "Then why? Why my friends of all ponies? Those girls are like my sisters. And if you did love me, why would you do such a thing in the first place?"

"Shy I had to do it I-," I tried to explain but the yellow pony cut me off.

"Had to what, mate? Because that's all you cared about, just like one of those horny stallions in town," Fluttershy said now being very upset, "If you wanted my friends so badly (sniff) why couldn't you just tell me?" The pony covered her face again and the waterworks began again. "Why would you say (sobs) say you love me if you truly didn't? (sobs) If I wasn't important to you (sobs) then why play with my heart. I thought you loved me, I thought I found my true love, but I guess not."

"I ONLY love you and I want to be with you forever," I said, "I love you with all my heart. Please Shy, I'm telling the truth."

The timid mare stared into my eyes and said, "Ponies who love each other wouldn't go around sleeping with their marefriend's friends." Shy cried and cried. I hated this moment but I had to continue.

"Fluttershy, I didn't want to be with your friends," I explained, "...and I wasn't expecting to have sex with them either. I was brought here to only kiss them and you because-" I had been cut off again.

Fluttershy was confused, "What are you talking about (sniff)?" she asked.

"Shy I lost someone dear to me and I made a deal with Discord so I can be with her again, but I needed to get with you and your friends to gain a kiss from each one of you," I confessed.

My baby cried like no tomorrow. Flutters sat back on her hunches and stared at the ground looking away sobbing. "So this (sniff) this was just a (sniff) a game for you?" my love asked sadly, "My love me-meant nothing (sob) nothing at all to you? And now (heavy sobbing) you're going to leave me."

My eyes were overfilled with salty tears, "You mean everything to me, your love means everything to me and I don't want to leave you," I said softly. I tried to hold my mare but she refused and pushed me off.

"So did you get my friends, huh?" she said now more upset.

"Well, uhm...," I stared at the ground and barely finished, "...yeah I guess, but uh-"

On all four hooves now she hit my chest with her forehoof and cried, "Then go, leave. Go be with that other pony." This beautiful creature turned away to leave but I had grabbed her left hoof preventing her to do so.

"Please Shy, yes it was because of a deal and I was using you at first but I never knew I'd fall in love again afterwards, please," I explained, "I want you, I love you, Shy I love you dearly."

"I'm sorry, but I'm hurt right now," Fluttershy said with great sadness in her sweet sounding voice, "I need to be alone right now." She yanked her hoof away and started galloping away. I had accidentally removed her bracelet when she did this.

I took off after her, "Shy, baby wait," I called out, but she had started hovering away when she heard me. I couldn't catch her and the pegasus flew through the town cutting left behind a building. Shy stopped and leaned up against the wall and peeked around the corner to see that I had dropped to my knees and cried.

"Fluttershy I love you, I love you, I'm sorry, please come back," I yelled hitting the ground with my fist. Tears hit the ground, my soul felt wrecked and my heart felt empty.

The last thing my angel saw was me holding her bracelet pressing it up against my chest over my heart before getting up and turning the other way. Fluttershy sniffed one last time before taking off through town heading to the forest.

I placed the round green ring in my pocket and headed towards the cottage. And not only that I had broke Shy's heart, but mine as well, something I did not want to do.

Lyra, who had heard everything had stepped out to follow me. A pegasus in a beautiful peacock dress had caught her eye and so the unicorn backed away.

"TOMMY!" she yelled flying fast towards the human. I turned and saw a furious Fluttershy jetting towards me. She stopped right in front of me hovering in the air at face level. Before I could respond she said, "Saying that you confessed that you didn't LOVE me, I must confess the same."

I quietly defended, "But I do lov-"

"No you don't!" she yelled but more calmly said, "...and that's okay because I truly didn't love you either ."

I tried to protest, "But-"

"No but's," my baby continued before I could say another word, "...I had those "strange feelings" as well and now that I'm free from them I can finally tell you that I was only using you, too."

I raised my hand as if to hold her hoof, but instead just said, "I thought you said you didn't have them." This hurt me deeply. Is it true that she was lusting after me as well? By the sounds of it, it felt like a yes coming out of the creature I thought loved me back.

"I lied," she confessed, "having sex with you and saying I loved you was all lust. I never wanted to demote myself to you ha are you kidding."

I cried and stared at the ground. Discord was right, I should of just listened to him. My now ex-marefiend continued to break my heart and tear it to pieces.

"I was only getting mine in just like my friend's," this mare seemed less hurt by each moment. No tears, no sound of sadness or anything. I could only stand there and received the hurt. The harshness grew as Fluttershy continued, "I would never love somepony like you, I don't want you, I don't want you part of my life, I will ne-"

I cut her off this time, "I really thought we had something," I quietly stated.

"Horseshit, we did. There will never be a me and you, got it," Fluttershy said crossing her arms, "there is no love here and if anything I hate what you did, in fact I HATE YOU. Now pack your shit, get out of my cottage, and go back to where you belong. I never want to see you again," and with that the yellow pegasus went back inside through a side door.

I stood there knowing this was it. "You see, Tina is the only one you need," that voice, that negative voice said, "true love was with her not that pony, that pony was FAKE." I clinched my fists tight and my sadness turned into anger as I stormed off.

Fluttershy stood at the window and watched me leave. "There will be a present waiting for you at home, goodbye, have a safe trip home haha hahahoo," she evilly laughed. Shy jumped for joy praising, "I did it, hehehaa and what fun was it." The mare yawned, "My work here is done," Fluttershy's dress disappeared off her body, and also the headpiece, wingpieces, jewelry, and the bracelet on her left forehoof. Fluttershy poofed away and reappeared as the Lord of Chaos. Discord said to himself before vanishing into thin air, "There is one more thing I must do."

* * *

><p><strong>Fluttershy's Cottage<strong>

I headed back to me ex's home to gather my things.

"I can't believe this," I said to myself angrily, "I should of stuck to the original plan, but no I had to fall in love."

"Hey, wait for me," I heard a pony yell catching up to me. I turned to see an aqua unicorn coming at me. She had slowed down when she reached me.

"Lyra, go home!" I said sternly. I didn't have time for her or this place anymore. Fluttershy was the only pony here for me, my ex-love now, so without her there was no fucking point to stay in Equestria. I continue to walk, but Lyra still followed.

"Are you and your marefriend going to be okay?" Lyra asked concerned.

"What marefriend? I don't have one anymore," I said making no eye contact.

This made the young mare sad, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't be," I said cutting her off, "it doesn't matter anymore."

The pony didn't know what to say so she quietly followed me all the way to Shy's cottage.

The unicorn waited outside while I grabbed my things.

I went into the kitchen to grab a large trash bag and headed upstairs to the bedroom. Clothes were the only main thing I had, so I went through drawers and the closet cleaning them out. I filled the bag and tied it.

I was so hurt inside. I wiped the tears that were trying to form from my eyes. Oh Fluttershy. I sat on the bed and thought about the good times I had with her.

Something bright had caught my eye. On the dresser sat a box that a 2-liter could fit in. The box was glowing purple with a string attached to it.

I saw that my name was written on it glowing green. I looked around the room suspiciously, what was this? I stood up and slowly went toward it. I pulled the string and the box opened. All sides flapped open and there stood a familiar wine bottle. The right flap had some writing on it, "Congratulations you kissed them all," and the bottom said, "Drink from the bottle you see before you and home you shall be."

I took the bottle and was about to leave when I notice the left flap had some photos in it. I took them and cycled through them. They were photos of me kissing Shy and her friends, me and Applejack at the barn, Rarity at her boutique, Pinkie upstairs in her room, Rainbow out in public, Twilight in her treehome, and Fluttershy here on the couch. I placed all but Shy's photo on the dresser.

I love you, Fluttershy, we could've had something. You were everything to me. I searched for something to write with and on the back of the photo I wrote something for my baby. I dug in my pocket and pulled my switchblade out, flicked it open and stabbed the tip into the photo on top of the dresser. I did this to grab Shy's attention when she returned home.

That was it, I grabbed my bag and headed out with the bottle in hand.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I heard somepony say. I looked back and saw two floating ghastly white balls about four feet apart. The two balls collided and a huge ovalish one formed. "Tina shall be yours again," the voice sounded like Discord's.

I saw Tina's spirit in the oval like mirror. Discord revealed himself and grinned. I took a moment of silence not sure what to say, but words soon came, "Discord, you were right," I hung my head, "Fluttershy never loved me."

The tall drac answered, "But this beautiful woman does. A deal was a deal afterall, so are you ready to be reunited with your long lost love?"

"To be honest no I just need to take some time to get over the fact that I'll never get to be with the pony I love," I answered, "but you know where to find me. Please take care of Fluttershy for me, I loved her full heartedly. I am going to miss my love," I sighed and headed out.

The ghastly oval mirror with Tina vanished leaving Discord speechless and confused, he only could think. Why wouldn't he want his precious Tina back? Did Fluttershy really mean that much to him? Oh whatever it doesn't matter. I need to wait for Fluttershy. And so he did.

I headed outside passing up Lyra. That pony followed however.

"Sooo, what now?" she asked.

"Home, that's what," I answered, "there's nothing here for me anymore." I stared at the night sky not knowing what life was going to take me. All I know is that there wasn't going to be a life without my love. It's happening all over again.

We came to a bridge and I pulled my phone out. Lyra hadn't made a peep the whole journey. She sat on her rump and stared down into the water. I skimmed through the photos of me and Tina. I wasn't ready to see her again or in fact I don't know if I want her back, I want my butterfly back. Tears hit the creek beneath. I don't want to fall in love again, why? So I can lose the next girl, too. I tossed the phone in the water, it was time to let her go and in due time I will let Fluttershy go, too. I was ready to go and so I pulled the wine bottle out, it was time to go home.

Lyra heard the splash and looked up at me, "What's that?" she asked staring at the bottle.

"My ticket home, goodbye Lyra," I answered and began drinking it.

The unicorn's eyes brightened and she whispered, "Earth." She levitated the bottle away from me and drank the fluids within quickly.

"Lyra NO!" I tackled her and grabbed the bottle, but it was already empty, "Son of a bitch," oh fuck what was going to happen. "Lyra what the fuck!"

She smiled nervously, "I didn't want to miss my opportunity to actually go to Earth."

This was not good. After a moment we felt our stomach's turn. "Ooh my tummy," the unicorn groaned. She curled up and held onto it. I lost my balance and fell to the ground. Shortly after that we blacked out and so there we were, Me and an Equestrian pony heading to Earth. Goodbye Equestria, goodbye Fluttershy…forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Fashion Model's Tent<strong>

Fluttershy on the other hoof was leaning on a tree crying. She didn't travel deep in the forest, she stayed near the town. She looked up at the starry skies crying out, "Tommy why? I love you." The heartbroken pegasus then thought about what Tommy did tell her. He said he was doing this because he lost somepony. Fluttershy didn't know if this pony died or what and Discord was helping him. Sure he apologized but this really hurt her.

Shy needed to see her boyfriend, she still loved him afterall but this mare needed to understand more on the situation and so she headed back.

Everypony was gone by now except, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, and the manager of the tent. Applejack went home cause of work in the morning and Dashie well she just wanted to crash.

Fluttershy walked in with her eyes close and headed towards Rarity. The white mare was concerned about Shy's absence and so was Twi. The Pink Earth pony felt something deep inside when she saw Fluttershy's gloomy expression.

"There you are Fluttershy," Twilight said, "we were wondering where you were. The manager wants to close down."

The kind pony ignored her and quietly said, "Um I'm sorry. Rarity could you please get me out of this dress please, I want to go home I'm tired."

Rarity used her magic to remove the dress and everything that accompanied it. "Oh of course darling," the fashionista said but notice the bracelet was gone.

Fluttershy felt her left hoof lifting and immediately said, "Oh forgive me Rarity, Tommy must of took it off by accident, but I'll get it back promise."

"Oh no worries, it's okay," The unicorn said reassuringly, "it is quite alright."

Twilight had notice that Fluttershy looked very down in the dumps about something when she saw her yellow friend walk in and so she asked, "Did everything go okay between you and Tommy? And where is he by the way?"

Everything was off of Fluttershy and Rarity placed the dress on a manikin, or a ponyikin in this case, that was on a wagon that she had near her.

The yellow mare slowly walked passed her friends and said softly hanging her head, "I really need to get home to him." The mare didn't want to speak to her friends about anything right now.

Fluttershy stopped and looked at Pinkie. A tear rolled down her cheek and in return Pinkie shed one, too. The party thrower knew that Tommy must have told Flutters everything. Pinkie was sad because Fluttershy must now know about her and Tommy having intercourse up in the bedroom at the party. She can see it in her eyes.

The Element of Laughter lifted her hoof to say something but Shy darted out. Pinkie cried a little. The mare was scared that she may have lost a friend.

"Fluttershy," Twilight called and was about to chase after her friend but Pinkie stepped in front of her.

"Twily I think we should talk to her tomorrow," Pinkie said, "She's tired and I'm sure we all need rest, its late you know."

"But something doesn't seem right," the princess protested.

Rarity spoke up, "Oh Twily, I'm sure Tommy and Fluttershy are fine," the mare said heading towards the entrance, "now come along now, I'm sure this pony wants to go home too." She was referring to the manager.

Twi thought for a minute then finally said, "Okay, but I am going to check on her tomorrow."

The 3 friends headed out and home. Pinkie was scared to see Fluttershy again, however, she needed to see her friend as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluttershy's Cottage<strong>

Fluttershy ran home to search for her love. She ran inside, "T, T where are you?" she called out. No answer. She searched downstairs, no T. She flew upstairs and checked the restroom then her bedroom last, but nopony. Shy panicked and she was getting scared and worried. She flew outside going around her home yelling, "T where'd you go?"

The pony cried and flew to the bedroom. Her tender heart raced and her chest pounded. She noticed the photos and in empty box on her dresser. She saw the box and read the flaps, "Going home?" she said to herself. She skimmed through the pictures of Tommy and her friends kissing him. This made her cry even more, "It's true, it really was all a game," she sobbed.

Shy notice the switchblade on an upside down photo. Using her mouth she removed it and gently placed it on the dresser and read the note.

_Dear Fluttershy,_

_I'm sorry for what I did and hurting you. I love you with the whole entirety of my being. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and if I can't spend my life with the mare I love then there is no point in loving anyone or anypony else at all. I know you hate me and you don't want anything to do with me but I still love you, my angel. I know you said you don't want me part of your life so I am going back to Earth where I can't hurt you anymore. By the time you have read this, I should already be gone. Goodbye forever, my darling butterfly._

_Your ex, Tommy _

Tears over flooded her eye sockets. Dropping the photo Shy searched the closets and drawers and it was true Tommy took his stuff and he was gone.

The sad mare flew downstairs leaving her home to around town. Racing here and there calling from up above, "Tommy! T where are you? Don't leave me!" she cried.

Corner after corner, building over building, every possible spot searched she could not find her love. Fluttershy eventually gave up and went back home.

She stood in her room crying. The little pony remembered one piece of clothing that she had hid under her bed. Fluttershy crawled under her bed and pulled Tommy's swim trunks from under the bed using her mouth. Shy held the trunks close to her side like a kid would hold their teddy bear at night.

The delicate pony crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep holding the swim wear close to her face. She'll never see her true love again and she knew no other way to get to him. This mare will be alone for the days to come.

Discord watched this broken hearted creature fall asleep before appearing in the flesh. He sat on the bed next to the sobbing mare and gently placed his paw on her shoulder trying not to startle her.

Jumping a little Shy said, "Tommy?" she turned her head to see a tall creature staring down at her. "Oh Discord," she said realizing it was him. The mare sat up and leaned on his side beginning to cry again, "Tommy's gone (sniff) he's gone and I'll never see my love again, " the mare sobbed.

The drac rubbed his friend's side comforting her, "It'll be alright, my dear, but do stop crying," Discord said, "you know I don't like to see you cry."

Fluttershy's tear filled eyes looked up at him, "Well I'm sorry, but my heart is full of hurt, the love of my life is gone," she cried, "He's gone forever. I didn't want us to be broken up (sniff) I don't want to be his ex-marefriend, I love him," the poor mare began sobbing uncontrollably. Her heart was torn into pieces.

Discord shook his head, what was wrong with her? If Twilight negated my spell with one of her own then why hasn't my spell worn off Fluttershy yet? I don't understand. Discord's mind was full of confusion.

The drac stared back at his crying friend who was barely falling asleep. Discord's heart was turning, he was beginning to feel awful about all of this. He loved Fluttershy's dearly, as a friend of course, and now she's hurt and it was all his fault. He still didn't want to believe Fluttershy was truly in love, maybe he'll give it a couple days to allow Shy to recover and hopefully let Tommy boy go. But will she? He wasn't sure.

He sat with his friend who had finally fell asleep. Using his magic he covered the little pony with her blanket and let the mare rest by his side.

Discord stared out the window thinking about regret and shame. "Oh Fluttershy, I'm so sorry," he said to himself. As tears rolled down his side cause of the pony next to him, The Master of Chaos hung his head and a tear had hit the floor.

As the night went on, nothing but sadness filled that cottage.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
